Gregor the Nolander
by Ssi'ruuk
Summary: It has been over four years since the events of The Code of Claw. Gregor's family has moved to his uncle's farm in Virginia. While the rest of his family manages with little pain to fit in, it's harder for Gregor to leave his past behind. Will he be able to stay away from the Underland or will it's pull be too great to avoid?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on it. If you like the story I'll keep chapters coming. If not keep it to yourself, please don't hate on it. If you find any errors, whether it be spelling, grammar or anything else please just let me know. I've been reading many of the fanfictions on this site but I just wanted to add my own to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles or any of the characters, save the ones that I will be adding. Both the Underland Chronicles and the characters within belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **-Ssi**

* * *

Gregor felt the soft fur against his chin and neck as he leaned forward to allow Ares to easily spin away from the giant white rat. This wasn't working; eventually both he and his bond would be too worn out to continue fighting the Bane.

"I've got to get in closer if I'm going to take him out!" Gregor heard himself say.

 _No! Don't get closer! Get out of there!_ Gregor wanted to scream, to call out to Ares, to escape, but he couldn't speak.

Everything moved in slow motion. Pearlpelt caught Ares's wing, spinning him around so they were face-to-face, pulling him forward. Gregor dropped Solovet's dagger and wrapped both of his hands around the jewel studded hilt of his sword until his knuckles glimmered white.

Gregor's blade broke Pearlpelt's skin and slipped between two of the giant rat's ribs, piercing the monster's heart. But not before the Bane sank his teeth into Ares's neck. Time froze, they were a single statue being held in place by teeth and swords and claws.

He heard the screams and waited for the inevitable. The giant white rat's claw tore through his armor like it was made of water. Gregor was knocked through the air like a rag doll and smacked into the cold stone surface.

The rat opened his jaw and Ares fell, lifeless, to the ground with a crack. The Bane crippled to the ground with Gregor's sword still protruding from his flesh. Both of them were dead.

Despite everything, Gregor brought forth every ounce of his dwindling energy to drag himself across the floor to his bond. Ares lay on his back, his wings bent at awkward angles. The entire front of his neck had been torn off. Gregor pressed his face into the bat's blood-soaked chest. Gregor's right hand reached out towards Ares's claw, but before he found it Ares melted away beneath him.

Ares was gone; all that was left of him was the hot sticky blood dripping from Gregor's hands. He wished he would bleed out quicker. He wanted to leave the world he was trapped in. Far away, a pure, blue light appeared. The beautiful blue light engulfed him in warmth that almost immediately left him.

Gregor felt cold as the blue light turned to pitch black emptiness.

"Why," Gregor heard the voice echo throughout the cavern. He struggled to try to locate the voice, but he couldn't. It seemed to be coming from everywhere… and nowhere.

"Why, Gregor?" Ares repeated. "Did I not let Henry fall to save you? Was I not exiled because of you? Is this how you repay those you profess to care for?"

"No…" Gregor cried out, "I would give anything to save you!"

Ares dived, out of the dark, at Gregor sinking his claws into Gregor's already bleeding chest. Ares pulled Gregor up into the air. "Lies!" the bat spat as he rose higher and higher in the cavern.

"I would've given my life if it meant having you live instead" the warrior pleaded.

"Then why didn't you?" Ares hissed through barred teeth. With that Ares's claws were removed from his chest and Gregor fell.

As he fell, Gregor thought of the only thing that could calm him,

 _Ares the flier, I bond to you_

 _Our life and death are one, we two_

 _In dark, in flame, in war, in strife_

 _I save-_

Gregor thought the word's in his head but couldn't finish before his body hit the ground and he felt every individual bone in his body break in a fraction of a second.

He willed his breathing to slow as Gregor slid his eyes open. Gregor's dark hair was plastered to his forehead drenched in sweat. This was nothing new to him however. Rarely did Gregor sleep without these nightmares anymore.

The ex-warrior glanced at the clock next to his bed before pulling himself into an upright siting position. His hair scrapped against the slanted ceiling. When his family had moved to Virginia there were only 3 bedrooms. One was his uncle George's who was the one who actually owned the farm; another had become Gregor's father and mother's room. The final bedroom was now for his sisters', Lizzie and Maggie.

This left Gregor with the options of choosing between a room in the barn or the attic. The attic had won. This meant that, unless Gregor was standing in the dead center of the room, he couldn't stand up straight. On top of that, the only light in the room was an old oil lamp that hung near the staircase leading down to the second floor. Not that is mattered to him, Gregor no longer needed light to see, he had mastered the ability of echolocation years ago. The dark no longer made him fearful. No, he welcomed it now.

It was only 3:02 AM but Gregor still pulled himself out of bed and opened the window to let the cold, crisp September air flow through his room.

Gregor made his way down to the first floor of the small farm house quietly so he wouldn't wake anyone up. He stepped into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Gregor stripped out of his clothes as he started running the water from the shower. Stepping under the cold water Gregor ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. The feeling of his sweat being cleansed from his body was calming; still he couldn't help but feel the lingering pain from that night's restless sleep.

His fingers dropped to his neck and intertwined with his necklace as he followed it down to the claw that hung over his chest. Since he had attached Ares's claw to the necklace he hadn't taken it off for anything. For over four years now the necklace had stayed close to him, reminding him how cruel the world was and just how much it could take from anyone.

When Gregor got back to his room he started to pack up his backpack and get ready for school. He'd just started a swimming unit in gym so he crammed a full body wetsuit into the bottom of his pack. Since he had returned from the Underland his wounds had healed… however they had left numerus scars that now marked his body for what would be the remainder of his life. This meant if he wanted to join in the swimming unit he had to cover up as much of his skin as he could. His wrists and arms were covered in scars from giant squids and thorns from the living vines that scattered the jungle of the Underland. Gregor's legs were also scarred from the giant ants that he had battled on his third trip to the caverns beneath New York. On top of that there were a number of smaller scars from cuts inflicted on him by his battles against armies of giant rats.

All of those paled in comparison to the scars left on his chest. Gregor ran his fingers across one of the five long, fiery white scars that plagued his chest. They had been left for him by Pearlpelt…

Of all the scars that littered his physical body, none of them had cut as deep as the still open wounds of saying goodbye. Those were his truly unseen wounds, deep stabs through his heart and soul. Some were the goodbye's to the friends he missed from the Underland like, Howard, Hazard, Vikus, Mareth, Nike, Aurora, Temp and Ripred, yeah he even missed Ripred.

Worse off than those were the goodbye's that Gregor had never gotten to say, and never would… like Hamnet, Frill, Pandora, Thalia, Twitchtip, and Ares. They had each given their lives to save the Underland, each of their selfless sacrifices haunted Gregor's heart and soul.

The deepest scar of all, piercing through his heart clear to the other side, was her… _No!_ Gregor pushed the thought of her from his mind. He could not bear to think of her, it hurt too much.

It had been four years, two months and twelve days since that day. That moment he held her gaze as the rock slid between them… parting them forever.

Gregor steadied himself as he cleared his mind. He took deep breaths and finished stuffing his textbook into his backpack. Gregor double checked the clock and saw it was 3:47 AM. School didn't start for over another four hours, but it was 22 miles away. He could've waited to catch the bus or he could've grabbed a ride from his dad who worked as one of the science teachers at Gregor's high school, but he just wanted some fresh air.

Gregor picked up his backpack and grabbed a small post-it note and scribbled out a little note for his parents. Gregor left the note on the door and opened it as he stepped out into the Overland. Gregor grabbed one of the last apples from the tree in the front yard as he started his jog to school. He just hoped this day would go by fast.

* * *

 **That's Chapter 1. I realize that nothing really actually happened in this chapter and i used a few passages from The Code of Claw, i just wanted to get a solid base on where and when the story is starting. Please rate and review. Any and all feedback is welcomed.**

 **-Ssi**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on it. If you like the story I'll keep chapters coming. If not keep it to yourself, please don't hate on it. If you find any errors, whether it be spelling, grammar or anything else please just let me know. I've been reading many of the fanfictions on this site but I just wanted to add my own to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles or any of the characters, save the ones that I will be adding. Both the Underland Chronicles and the characters within belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **-Ssi**

* * *

Gregor was sitting on the front steps of the school as the tall lanky blond haired boy walked up to him. "can't help but notice you weren't on the bus again today?"

Gregor grunted to acknowledge Kyle's remark.

Freshman year of high school a couple of jocks were trying to push Kyle around when Gregor had stepped in. since then Kyle and him had been- well not really friends, Gregor no longer had any of those, but he was as close to Gregor as Gregor would let anyone get.

"Your dad give you a ride in again?" Kyle inquired; this was what Gregor would tell people when he jogged to school. After all who would believe he was fit enough to pull that off?

Gregor nodded but said nothing more.

"So it's going to be one of those days?" Kyle sighed and reached down to help Gregor up, "let's get to band."

Band was the first class of the day for Gregor and Kyle so they'd always walk in together to home room. Music no longer brought any joy to Gregor like it used to. However music was still his dad's passion so Gregor played to keep him happy.

Class went by quickly as they practiced for next month's concert, which was to be in a concert hall at NYU. The band was going to drive there in a couple of busses and stay in hotel rooms the nights before and after the concert. At first Gregor's mother had hesitated at the idea of Gregor going to New York but after his dad had convinced her he would be with Kyle and the band group the whole time she finally had accepted it.

His next class was physics which his father taught, so Gregor made his way to the back corner of the room to avoid being called on. Gregor wasn't embarrassed that he was in a class taught by his father, in fact he enjoyed it. He didn't care what the other students thought; Gregor just wasn't too keen on getting called on by any teacher.

After the lecture on mechanical collisions the bell rang and class was dismissed. Gregor's father motioned him over as the rest of the students escaped into the hallway.

"George wanted to ask if you could get Keela out for a run later? She's been getting a little anxious in the barn for so long," Gregor's father asked. Gregor nodded to his father's request.

"Everything okay Gregor?" his father worried. "If you have different plans I can always get her out and running after the girl's dentist appointments?" Though he would never admit it Gregor was nearly positive that his father wished Gregor had plans to get himself out of his own isolation.

"No I can do it Dad," Gregor responded as his father just sighed. Gathering that the conversation was over Gregor navigated the hallways to his locker to grab his math textbook when he heard Seth speak up a few yards behind him.

"Hey there, haven't seen you around. You new here?" Seth said.

Gregor glanced around to see the boy and three of his friends greeting a brown haired girl with jeans and a blue tank top on. Seth was a scumbag senior jock at the school, he was always trying to give Gregor and Kyle a hard time.

"Yeah," the girl smiled innocently while picking up the last of the books from her locker. "Just finished moving in from Cali."

"Really, I would've thought you fell straight out of heaven," the senior winked at her.

"Hah, nice try," she'd seen straight through his act. She started to step away as Seth's friends blocked her way. "Move," she motioned with her hands at the older boys.

Seth smiled "but we were just getting to know each other."

"I don't care to know you," the girl said bluntly.

Seth scowled, "you clearly don't know what you're missing then."

"Leave her alone," Gregor said as he gently pushed his way between two of Seth's buddies so the girl had room to leave.

"It speaks?" Seth cracked up, "who's this, your girlfriend? What're you going to do about it?"

Gregor said nothing as he motioned for the girl to pass him.

"I was speaking to you shrimp!" Seth yelled as he spun Gregor around before he could walk away.

The world around him slowed as Gregor saw Seth's fist fly towards his face. Gregor's blood heated as his brain started to target his best strategies. Gregor could easily block the bully's attack, using his own mass to pull Seth into the wall beside him. Likewise he could duck and dodge under the attack and follow with a couple of quick jabs to Seth's side and neck. Gregor knew within an instant he could render the bully either dead or unconscious. After that taking out Seth's friends would be a cakewalk. Gregor just needed to pick his plan…

Which he did… Nothing. Gregor heard the girl shriek as the bully's fist made contact with his cheekbone, followed by two sharp blows to the chest by Seth's left fist and right knee. Gregor faked the stumble backwards to make it look convincing.

Kids in the hallway had made a ring around them to watch. However a teacher had already began to intervene.

"Knock it off!" the teacher raise his voice above the students cheers. "Come on, clear out," he addressed the crowd. The teacher scanned the area for the victim, but Gregor had already slipped away blending in with the crowd.

"Hey!" Gregor heard the girl calling out behind him. "Hey!" she repeated. Using echolocation he could tell she was about 15 feet behind him struggling to move through the crowd. By the time she had reached the spot Gregor was moments before he was long gone.

He was sitting in the back corner of his math class as Gregor watched the girl walk by the door continuing to look for him.

Gregor let the rest of school fly by without much thought. When classes had ended Gregor boarded his bus and found a seat next to Kyle as they headed home.

"Anything exciting about your day?" Kyle asked.

Gregor hesitated, "not really."

"Yeah, me neither," he added. Neither of them spoke for the rest of the trip.

When Gregor got back to the farm he dropped his backpack off next to the barn and opened the first stable. Gregor led Keela out into the open and knelt down to tighten the laces on his boots. Stroking the tall, dark brown horse's side, Gregor didn't stop to worry about her saddle. He leapt up swinging his right leg over Keela's back.

Gregor, riding bareback, leaned forward and calmly spoke to the horse, "run like the river, Keela." With that Keela broke into a sprint while Gregor pressed his legs and hands against the rippling muscles of the lean horse as the wind blew through his hair.

For nearly an hour Gregor rode up and down the fields around the farm until he could tell that Keela had gotten more than an adequate exercise. He dismounted the horse and began to lead her back to the stable when he realized he was being watched. The girl from school was leaning against the fence surrounding the farm near the stable.

She waved to him as he and Keela headed towards her.

"Hey there, I never got to thank you for earlier." The girl said shyly. "I just moved in next door, small world, right?"

Gregor didn't respond as he led Keela back into her stable and locked back up the barn.

"I'm Zoey, that's a beautiful horse you have there," Zoey said trying to keep the one sided conversation going.

Gregor hesitated, and then responded. "She's not mine, she's my uncle's," he said as he leaned over to pick up his backpack.

"Really?" Zoey seemed shocked "you definitely can't tell that by how you ride her. What's her name?"

"Keela," Gregor responded as he walked towards the house.

"What about you, you got a name?" she called out hoping he could still hear him.

"Yeah, suppose I do." Gregor shouted over his shoulder as he walked through the front door and closed it behind him.

* * *

 **That's Chapter 2. Still trying to get a bit of back story in from the last few years. Please rate and review. Any and all feedback is welcomed**

 **-Ssi**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on it. If you like the story I'll keep chapters coming. If not keep it to yourself, please don't hate on it. If you find any errors, whether it be spelling, grammar or anything else please just let me know. I've been reading many of the fanfictions on this site but I just wanted to add my own to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles or any of the characters, save the ones that I will be adding. Both the Underland Chronicles and the characters within belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **-Ssi**

* * *

Gregor sat criss cross on his bed as he finished his homework for the night. Gregor had heard his mother get home a couple hours early but refrained from taking to her. Deep down Gregor still blamed her for his family's move to Virginia. In public he would talk to her so as not to draw suspicion but at home Gregor kept to himself and avoided her when he could.

The house burst into noise when Gregor's father and sisters got home.

"Hey, how was the dentist?" his mother asked.

Lizzie and Maggie simply grunted. "It wasn't bad," his father replied, "Margret is going to need to go back next week to get a cavity filled in."

"That child needs to slow down on her candy consumption," Gregor's mother mused. "Oh also, I met our new neighbors this morning so I thought we could invite them over tonight for dinner!" Her voice dropped to a whisper, "I found out they have a daughter in the same grade as Gregor!"

His ears had become so attuned that he could hear the whisper from the floor above them.

Oh great! He thought, Zoey's coming over for dinner with her parents. That's just great, leave it to his mom to try and set him up with someone. He didn't care for any girls here and she knew it but still she tried her hardest to get Gregor to find girls his age to talk to here.

Gregor heard a knock on the wall of the staircase leading up to his room. He didn't have a door so instead this was how his family would ask to come in.

"Yeah, come up," Gregor said.

Gregor's father entered the smaller room and ducked down to make his way over to Gregor's bed. "Want to tell me about what happened today?" His father said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing," Gregor replied not looking up from his work.

His father didn't seem to like this answer. "I know about the fight, Gregor, I'm not as blind as the office staff at that school."

"It was nothing, dad," Gregor assured him.

"Just tell me you didn't start it and I'll leave it be." His father bargained with him.

Gregor looked up at his father. "I didn't start it, I never even threw a punch." Looking back down at his homework he added his own question, "you didn't tell mom?"

Gregor's father looked surprised at the remark, "did you want me to?"

"Not really but I'm sure Zoey will bring it up tonight," Gregor answered nonchalantly.

His father looked taken back, "Zoey?" he asked quizzically.

"She's the daughter of our new neighbors that mom invited over," Gregor could see his father still confused. "She saw the whole thing."

Gregor's father smirked, "you really seem to know how to invite someone to the neighborhood, don't you?" Not waiting for a response he added, "George is grilling some hamburgers out back; our guests will be here in around a half hour." With that his father left his room and headed back downstairs.

Gregor had already decided he was going to skip dinner. Quite frankly he wanted nothing to do with his neighbors.

Finishing up his homework Gregor opened his window and grabbed his sweater. Stepping out on to his window sill Gregor turned to face the house and jumped up grabbing the roofing. Gregor pulled himself up onto the roof and rolled onto his back.

Sitting up on the slant of the roof Gregor put on his sweater and relaxed. Gregor could hear the sizzling of burgers on the grill in the back as his uncle worked on dinner. Throughout the day Gregor had only eaten an apple in the early morning and grilled cheese for lunch but he wasn't hungry.

Though Gregor worked out every day and stayed extremely fit for the last four years he rarely ate. Food for him no longer had any flavor, not since the nightmares started.

In his numerous trips to the Underland Gregor's mind and soul had been tested to the limits, but in returning to the Overland they had been completely torn apart. Gregor's muscles may have been toned and fit, but he was by no means healthy. He ate very little and got on average only about 2 hours of sleep per day. Besides talking to Kyle, Gregor was a social outcast. Besides spending a good portion of each day avoided confrontation at school he also almost never did anything involving other people outside of school. Whenever anyone would ask him if he was free he would immediately make up an excuse, normally having to do with his family needed him working on the farm that day. In more ways than one Gregor felt broken, and he knew that feeling wouldn't leave him anytime soon. If ever.

"Gregor, dinner's ready!" Lizzie's voice from his room broke him from his train of thought. "Gregor?"

Gregor stayed quiet and laid down on the roof. Closing his eyes Gregor could 'see' his sister leaning out his window looking for him. When she realized her search for him was futile she headed back to the grill.

"I can't find him mom he's not in his room," Lizzie said when she got to the backyard.

"What do you mean he isn't in his room?" Gregor's mom sounded furious, "where did he go?"

"I'm sure he's fine, Grace" Gregor could hear his father backing him up, "boys will be boys after all."

"Too bad, I was really looking forward to meeting him," he heard a new voice speak. Clearly a male voice, Gregor assumed it was Zoey's father.

Her likewise assumed mother spoke up, "we were just hoping for Zoey to meet a few people, you know? Being new, we thought it would be good for her."

"Mom!" Zoey retorted defensively as all of the adults started laughing.

The group continued to talk as they ate while Gregor started to phase in and out of thought.

Across the fields the sun had begun to set, setting the skies close to the horizon ablaze in hues of orange and yellow. Sitting up Gregor stared at the beauty of the world around him. If there was any positive side of moving it would be the sunsets here.

Reflexively Gregor felt his had reach into his pocket and take out his wallet. Opening it up, he slipped a folded up picture out and unfolded it. Gregor remembered the moments leading up to when the picture had been taken. He was with her. They had had a half hour before the fight with the Bane that had left Gregor's ribcage busted under his lungs. They had spent nearly the entire time laughing and taking pictures like a couple of normal kids. But then they had come to the final picture. The one that Gregor held in his hands, the one that was never very far from him. He stared at it and remembered the feeling of her temple pressed against his cheek. He remembered the smiles they both had masking their pain. He remembered the dread he felt thinking that it would be his last moments with her. Most of all he remembered what had happened mere seconds after the picture was taken. Thinking at the time that this would be the last time they were alone together, they had kissed. That had been Gregor's first kiss. Gregor tried to flush his mind.

Four years, two months and twelve days he thought to himself… a single tear trailed down his face. He quickly wiped it away. Putting the picture away, Gregor tried to clear his mind of her.

When he looked out to the field he saw Zoey and her parents walking back to their house. Zoey was looking over her shoulder at him. When their eyes met she gave him a small smile and half a wave but said nothing. To his own surprise Gregor felt his arm move on its own to wave back.

Gregor heard the clank of metal as the top of the ladder hit the side of the roof. Gregor's uncle George carefully climbed the ladder balancing a plate in his left hand. When he had gotten to the top of the ladder he simple held out the plate out to Gregor. It had a large grilled burger slapped between two sesame seed buns on it.

"I'm not hungry," Gregor said staring off into the now darkened sky.

"Well if you don't eat it then I guess I'll have to, but we both know these'll go straight to my hips and I don't need that," George laughed.

Gregor grinned and took the plate from his uncle. "Thank you," he said softly.

"She's pretty isn't she?" his uncle inquired.

"Uh, yeah I guess Zoey's alright," Gregor said as he ate his burger.

"I wasn't talking about Zoey," George said catching Gregor off guard. "You don't have to tell me the whole story; I know you all have your reasons not too," He said plainly, "but then I won't pretend like I haven't seen that photo in your hand every time you think you're alone."

When his family had moved to Virginia they hadn't told George the entire truth about what had happened. In fact they hadn't told him any off it. They were all a little surprised that he didn't ask any questions about it. Gregor guessed that he had just always had the mentality of helping any of his family in need no questions asked. When his uncle had first seen his scars he seemed freaked out for only a second before he said "Guess I don't want to see the other guy, right?" and then not another word. Even though he was one of the most trustworthy people Gregor knew, they had always kept him in the dark of their secrets… Gregor thought back trying to remember his question.

"Yeah," he said weakly. "…Yeah, she was beautiful."

"Was?" George asked.

"I haven't really been able to stay in contact with her; mom was never very fond of her, she gets annoyed whenever I bring up her name." Gregor choked out.

"Probably why I haven't heard about her," he said understandingly. "What was she like?"

"Beautiful, strong, independent… far more mature than you'd believe for her age," Gregor tried to take a deep breath.

"Seems like you two were perfect for each other then," George tried to comfort him, "What was her name?"

Gregor tried to fight back his tears. Thinking about her just hurt him too much. Apparently his uncle had caught on. He reached out and grabbed the now clean plate from Gregor.

Before climbing back down Gregor's uncle turned back to him "I know it will come as no comfort to you but however little time you had to spend with her, know that there are others who never had as much." His uncle started to climb back down the ladder leaving Gregor in silence.

"Luxa…" Gregor whispered so quietly that he could barely hear himself. "Her name was Luxa."

* * *

 **That's a wrap on Chapter 3. I'm hoping those reading it don't think its going to slowly, I just don't want this to be one of those two paragraph stories that says "Gregor wanted to go back to the Underland... so he went back to the Underland" You all know you've read one of those. Please rate and review. Any and all feedback is welcomed.**

 **-Ssi**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on it. If you like the story I'll keep chapters coming. If not keep it to yourself, please don't hate on it. If you find any errors, whether it be spelling, grammar or anything else please just let me know. I've been reading many of the fanfictions on this site but I just wanted to add my own to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles or any of the characters, save the ones that I will be adding. Both the Underland Chronicles and the characters within belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **-Ssi**

* * *

"They're going to look really bad. Just so you know." Gregor told the pale skinned girl before they turned the corner.

"I have seen many disturbing things, Gregor," she said.

"Okay, but the first time I saw Ares… I threw up," he said. "Your aunt told me people faint and stuff. It's a shock," he tried to inform her.

A flicker of doubt crossed her beautiful violet eyes, "Well, what can I do? I must see them."

"I don't know. Here, hang on to my hand, and if you feel sick or something, just, squeeze it," Gregor said.

The Underland girl looked down at their hands and intertwined her fingers with his. "Let us go then."

Rounding the corner they both caught site of Ares through the glass wall. He looked dreadful. He was covered in big purple bumps and most of his hair had fallen out. But Gregor still found himself grinning because his bat was actually out of the bed. "Hey, look, Ares is on his – ow!" the young queen had squeezed his hand so hard he was sure she'd broken at least three of his fingers. He turned to tell her to ease up and saw her pale white skin had turned an undeniably green tinge. "It's okay, Luxa. Really, he's a lot better than when I left."

She didn't speak. She just stood there, clutching his hand, her eyes taking in the ruin that was her friend.

Ares turned his poor wreck of a head in their direction revealing his torn neck. Blood spurted everywhere as he tried to speak.

Gregor felt Luxa's fingers slip through his own. "You killed him," she said in an ice cold voice. "You took Henry from me… and now you add his bond to your carnage."

Gregor tried to speak to defend himself but he couldn't.

"Who else will you kill to prove you are nothing more than a killer amongst killers?" her voice continued with the same ice cold consistency. "Will you kill me, Gregor?"

"No, Luxa," Gregor spun frantically trying to find her. "I would never kill you… I couldn't…"

"You already have," her voice softened to a whisper behind him.

Gregor turned quickly and saw Luxa standing mere inches behind him. A trail of blood ran from the side of her lips down to her chin. A single tear escaped the pull of her violet eyes and found its way down her cheek.

Gregor looked down and saw the dagger sticking deep into her stomach. His hand was wrapped around the stunning red jeweled hilt.

Luxa's body fell as Gregor tried to slow her. Kneeling beside her, Gregor cried, "I'm sorry, Luxa, I'm so sorry."

Luxa's eyes met Gregor's as she whispered in a hoarse voice. "I needed you… you left my home in ruin, and when I needed you the most, you left." Her beautiful violet eyes glazed over as Gregor howled out in pain.

Gregor's eyes slowly opened as he woke from his groggy state. He wondered if he was still out of it when his view began to clear. Lizzie was standing over his bed staring at him with concern.

"Gregor, are you ok?" she eyed him curiously.

"Yeah," he said sitting up. "What're you doing up here?"

"I was going to ask if I could borrow your calculator for a test today. I can't find mine."

Reaching into his backpack he found his calculator and pulled it out handing it to his sister.

Lizzie stood up to leave but hesitated, "you sure everything is okay? You kind of seemed restless while sleeping?"

"Yeah, I'm fine; it was nothing but a bad dream." Gregor tried to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince her.

Gregor's sister leaned over his bed to give him a hug before leaving, "I hope you have a good day, Gregor." She said as she left to finish packing.

Gregor got out of bed and started with his morning routine. After showering and getting packed up he headed out to the bus stop grabbing an apple on the way.

"Hey Gregor!" he heard her voice behind him.

Gregor sighed. "Hi Zoey." Looks like I'll be running to school more often now, he thought to himself.

"I got to meet your sisters last night, they seem like goofballs," Zoey said.

"Yeah," Gregor said trying to avoid any more conversation than he had to.

"So how'd you get so- um- you know," Zoey stuttered.

"What?" Gregor shot her a confused look.

"Well, your sisters are just so exciting and goofy, where as you just seem annoyed with everyone… or just me?" Zoey gave him a slightly embarrassed look.

"I'm just not a very social person," Gregor replied.

Zoey gave him a peeved look, "I gathered that much, I meant why?" she said as the bus drove down the road towards them.

Gregor simple gave another one word response. "Cause."

"If you think that mysterious vibe is cool with the ladies, let me tell you now that's a lie," Zoey failed in trying to convince him.

"Okay, too bad for me," Gregor tried to end the discussion as he boarded the bus and walked to the back row sitting down.

"Okay, okay, I lied," Gregor nearly flinched as she sat down next to him.

"Look," Gregor said agitatedly, "don't you have anyone else you can sit with?"

Wrong thing to say, Zoey's gave him a hurt expression. "No, not really, my mom drove me yesterday because I was only there for the last half of the day, and of the two people I met one was a jerk trying to hit on me and the other was a super mysterious boy I'm still trying to figure out."

"Sorry," Gregor said, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything."

"Clearly," she retorted.

"No way!" Kyle laughed as he took a seat in front of Gregor and Zoey while turning to join in the conversation. "Gregor is talking to a girl! Someone needs to find me Newton, because someone just broke all the laws of physics!"

Great! Gregor thought, now he was cornered.

"Hi," Zoey extended her hand to Kyle, "I'm Zoey."

"Hello there, I'm Kyle. Gregor's more enthusiastic half," he smiled as he shook her hand. "And the answer is 'yes, he is always like that'."

"Nice to meet you," she smiled back, "seeing as Gregor won't tell me anything can you tell me why he's this grouchy?"

"Ah, well you see little lady, that's a riveting story if I do say so myself. It all started about four years ago." Kyle began the story as if they were all sitting around a campfire. "That's when Gregor moved here from New York!"

Zoey listened to the long pause before asking, "then what?"

"Then four years later, when his best friend had lost all hope for him he was seen on the bus sitting next to a pretty girl." Kyle said so matter of factly that even Gregor had to chuckle at it.

"Really?" Zoey scowled. "That's your story?" she said glaring between them.

"Hey, what can I say the guy's a closed book," Kyle said still laughing.

"You're his best friend and he doesn't even tell you anything about him?" Zoey seemed annoyed with this.

"Meh, he's a good listener and he doesn't interrupt me," Kyle grinned.

Zoey's interest seemed to start fading, "ugh, boys." Changing the topic Zoey looked back over to Gregor. "So, how's your cheek feeling?"

"What did you do to his cheek?" Kyle questioned.

"Seth," Gregor answered for her. "And it's fine," Gregor answered her previous question.

"You got in a fight?" Kyle seemed like his brain was overloaded. "Fights and girls, jez, who are you and what did you do with Gregor?"

"I didn't get into a fight, he just punched me."

"Why didn't you punch him back, you should've knocked him into next week?" Kyle asked as though Gregor was out of his mind.

"More trouble than it's worth," Gregor said looking out the window at the school coming into view.

Zoey seemed to be shifting awkwardly in her seat next to him as though she wished she hadn't brought it up.

Climbing out of the bus the trio started toward the main entrance of the high school. Zoey was struggling to read a small piece of paper that she had just pulled out of her backpack.

"Do either of you know where the band room is?" She asked Gregor and Kyle. "It's my first class and I don't really know how to get around the school yet."

Kyle just smiled while Gregor groaned. Yupp, looks like avoiding conversations wasn't going to remain as easy as it used to be, Gregor thought to himself.

"You're in luck," Kyle told Zoey. "We're heading there right now ourselves."

"Great!" Zoey smiled and Gregor got the uneasy feeling she had just began to consider herself a new member of their small clique.

* * *

 **Chapter 4. Those of you giving me feedback, thank you so much. I promise the story will start speeding up soon. Please rate and review. Any and all feedback is welcomed**

 **-Ssi**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on it. If you like the story I'll keep chapters coming. If not keep it to yourself, please don't hate on it. If you find any errors, whether it be spelling, grammar or anything else please just let me know. I've been reading many of the fanfictions on this site but I just wanted to add my own to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles or any of the characters, save the ones that I will be adding. Both the Underland Chronicles and the characters within belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **-Ssi**

* * *

"Gregor?" he heard again, breaking Gregor out from his stupor. "Gregor, what do you think?" Zoey said.

"Sounds good," Gregor replied.

"And I'm going to guess you have no idea whatsoever to what you just agreed to, am I right?" Kyle laughed.

Gregor's expression alone was all it took to tell his friends that he had not the slightest clue as to what was going on. It had been just over a week since Zoey had joined their group and in that time she and Kyle had made it their self-assigned job to push Gregor out from behind his anti-social shield.

"Perfect, then I'll see you at 7?" Zoey smiled as she stood up from the lunch table.

Gregor's conscious mind snapped back into reality, "Wait! What's happening at 7?" Zoey sighed as Kyle continued cracking up at his friend's short attention span.

"You said that we could go out to that new bowling alley on Maple?" Zoey asked slightly annoyed.

Gregor didn't like where this was going, "you and me?"

"…and Kyle," Zoey corrected him as Gregor noticeably exhaled.

"I'm sorry, but I-uh have to do work on the farm this evening, rain check?" Gregor tried to weasel himself out of the social event.

"Nope, nice try, I already asked your dad this morning if you were free tonight and he said yes!" Zoey said smirking at her own genius. "Besides you already said yes and you're driving because Kyle's too stubborn to go back to the DMV and apologies for spilling coffee on that poor instructor."

"Jez, it's not like I murdered someone, the guy ran into me, it's not my fault." Kyle protested, "and even if it was, that's not a very good reason to revoke someone's license!"

"Well good reason or not, it happened, and my parents are using the car tonight so that leaves you, Gregor," Zoey said looking back towards him.

Trapped against a Zoey and a hard place, Gregor had no choice but to comply with the evening of high school society norms that his friends had ingeniously prepared for him. "fine fine, you said 7?" Gregor said.

"Yepp, I'll meet you at your place then we can go pick up Kyle," Zoey grinned at them before she turned to depart. "See you two on the bus!"

By the time school got out Gregor was actually beginning to warm up to the idea of going bowling. He hadn't bowled in years, not since a small gym unit back in jr. high. Gregor knew he wasn't very good at it but still he couldn't help but get a bit excited for it. Was it excitement or just anxiety? Gregor thought to himself as he and Zoey got off the bus and went their separate ways back to their houses.

After getting Keela out for a run and finishing his homework Gregor took a cold shower and started to get dressed up for the evening. Gregor put on a pair of jeans and his steel toed work boots. He sifted through a couple drawers of shirts, all of which were long sleeved. He eventually just decided on a plain black shirt with some random foreign logo on it and a brown hoodie.

At a quarter until seven Gregor walked downstairs and nearly bumped into his uncle on the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, George, have you seen my dad?" Gregor asked his uncle.

"Not yet," he responded, "but I did just get home, do you need something?"

"I was going to go hang out with some friends and I wanted to ask him if I could borrow his car," Gregor said.

"Ah," George nodded. Reaching into his pocket Gregor's uncle pulled out a small key chain with a single key on it and tossed it to Gregor, "that's to the Chevy in the barn, have fun."

"Really?" Gregor hesitated.

"Why not?" George smiled as he turned to walk up the stairs. "If I smell any alcohol in that car when you get back, we'll have some words, got that?" He said as he climbed the stairs.

Gregor grinned, "of course," he called out as he walked out to the barn.

Opening up the barn Gregor revealed an old, partially rusted Chevy pickup with a benched front seat and a flatbed in the back. This was the car that Gregor's father and uncle had both learned to drive in. As of late he only ever saw his uncle use it to move some hey and farm equipment around maybe once or twice a year.

Gregor opened the door and sat on the leather bench as he buckled the strap around his waist. Closing the door, Gregor inserted the key into the pickup and listened while the older engine hummed to life.

Gregor pulled out of the barn and turned off the car to lock the barn up behind him.

"You really expect me to get in THAT?" Zoey laughed as she walked up towards Gregor and the pickup. "That thing looks older than my grandfather."

"Well you asked me to drive, so this is what I'm driving," Gregor shot Zoey a glare; "if you want a Porsche next time I guess you'll have to drive."

"You're just too old fashioned, Gregor, first its old trucks, then carriages," Zoey joked, "next thing you know you'll be back to medieval times riding horses and trying to fight with swords."

"You have no idea," Gregor mumbled under his breath as he and Zoey got into the Chevy and started towards Kyle's house. "So what's the name of this new bowling place? I haven't heard about it yet."

"Oh," Zoey stammered, "I don't remember, but its right next to the school on Maple Street."

"Zoey? What aren't you telling me?" Gregor questioned.

"Nothing," she said in an innocent voice, "I would never lie to you," she smiled mischievously.

Gregor sighed, "There's no new bowling place is there?"

"Gregor! Would I lie to you about something like that?" Zoey asked in an overly dramatic voice.

"I get the feeling that the answer to that question is 'yes'," Gregor stated annoyed as they pulled up to Kyle's driveway.

Zoey scooted in closer to Gregor to make room as Kyle climbed into the car next to her.

"So did you know that there isn't a new bowling place?" Gregor asked Kyle as he was buckling in.

"Please, you're the only one in school that could've been tricked into thinking that, when's the last time you did anything in town besides go to school?" Kyle didn't even wait for a response to continue, "Exactly! You have no clue what's new and what's nonexistent in your own town."

"Fine, I get it I don't pay attention to social stuff, so where are we really going than?" Gregor gave up fighting them.

"We're taking you to your first football game!" Zoey cheered and wrapped her arm around Gregor's as he scowled.

Oh great! Gregor thought, just as I was looking forward to getting out of the house, this is what I get.

In less than a half hour Gregor, Kyle and Zoey were sitting in a giant crowd of high school students screaming and shouting as they watched the kids on the field barrel into one another like a bunch of barbarians.

Gregor sat through the entire game without so much as a single good thought as to how the evening was going. When it had finally ended Gregor immediately pulled his friends away as quickly as he could and started towards the pickup.

Gregor reached into his pocket for the key and as he pulled it out he felt his wallet slip out and fall to the ground. Gregor was about to pick it back up when someone else reached it first. At first Gregor thought it was Kyle but quickly realized the person who picked it up was wearing a football jersey.

Seth was standing in front of Gregor and his friends holding Gregor's wallet in his hands. Behind Seth was three of his posse from the football team.

Gregor held out his hand, "give me back my wallet, Seth."

"Or what?" the senior said with a sneer.

"Just give him the wallet back," Zoey said from behind Gregor.

"Why?" asked the bully as he opened the wallet and started to pull out the money from inside it.

"You really don't want this to get physical, man," Kyle tried to act tough from Gregor's side.

"Just give it back, Seth." Gregor repeated.

"Or what?" Seth said dropping Gregor's money on the ground "Is this going to get physical?" he snickered.

"No just hand it over." Gregor held his ground.

Then Gregor saw it. Seth's fingers gripped the folded up photo and removed it from Gregor's wallet. Gregor moved faster than anyone in the small crowd could've thought possible. Before Seth could unfold the picture Gregor grabbed his wrists and twisted.

The senior dropped to his knees as he released the photo and wallet. The sole of Gregor's boot made contact with Seth's chest and pushed him to his back on the ground. The rest of Seth's posse jumped into the action and came at Gregor from all directions.

Dipping under the first punch from the kid on his left Gregor grabbed his arm and pushed down on his shoulder as he passed forcing him to bow. Immediately the first kid was redirected into the gut of one of the kids on Gregor's right. Blocking the second blow Gregor retaliated on the third of Seth's group and knocked him to the ground with a single quick blow with his knee to the soft side of his thigh. At this point in time Seth was back on his feet charging at Gregor. Seth swung his arm for the punch and met with Gregor's arm blocking it. Twice more Seth tried to punch Gregor and each were just as easily blocked. Finally Seth tried to charge his shoulder into Gregor chest after the third block. However Gregor had seen it coming a mile away.

Gregor spun around Seth's side as the bully tripped over his own move and fell face first into the asphalt. Standing up straight Gregor looked at the four kids laying on the ground, one was laying on his side grabbing his stomach, another holding his leg, and two were passed out. Without a single scratch on Gregor he had single handedly taken out all four of them without giving them any more than a bruise, or in Seth's case maybe a bloody nose.

Gregor walked over and kneeled down to carefully pick up the photo that lay on the ground of the parking lot.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 ladies and gents. Story is beginning to pick up now that we've had a little bit of character development. I hope you all enjoy it. Please rate and review. Any and all feedback is welcomed**

 **-Ssi**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on it. If you like the story I'll keep chapters coming. If not keep it to yourself, please don't hate on it. If you find any errors, whether it be spelling, grammar or anything else please just let me know. I've been reading many of the fanfictions on this site but I just wanted to add my own to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles or any of the characters, save the ones that I will be adding. Both the Underland Chronicles and the characters within belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **-Ssi**

* * *

Silently, Gregor retrieved the contents of his wallet and carefully placed the folded up picture back where it belonged.

"Holy shiitake mushrooms Batman!" Kyle's jaw dropped to the ground, "where on earth did you learn to fight like that?"

Gregor remained quiet as he slipped his wallet into his pocket and removed the keys. Zoey stared at him in fear while Kyle merely gazed in awe.

"Don't even think about telling me that's normal in New York," Kyle continued, "I know for a fact that's not true!"

"Gregor?" Zoey asked quietly.

Gregor unlocked the pickup. "Come on," he said as his friends started towards the passenger side. Gregor started up the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

"Dude, when were you going to tell me you were some kind of ninja?" Kyle continued his barrage of questions. Taking Gregor's silence as an answer Kyle asked another one. "What was that picture?"

Both Kyle and Zoey were looking at Gregor for answers. But he had none. He knew there was no way to explain to them about his past. About him being a rager. About him not being able to let anyone see his photo of her.

"Gregor," Zoey said, "there's no way they're going to tell anyone, even if they did who would listen to four jocks claiming you beat them up? There's no way you can get in trouble for what happened."

"I don't care about that." Gregor said blandly.

"Then what's wrong?" Zoey asked.

Gregor remained silent once more. His friends stopped asking him questions as they drove silently home. After dropping his friends off, and parking the pickup in the barn, Gregor made his way over to his house.

The ladder that Gregor's uncle leaned against the side of the house was still in place. Instead of walking through the front door Gregor climbed the ladder to the roof and lay against the slanted surface.

It was dark out and the moon was nearly completely in shadow. Gregor snuck his hand into his pocket and slipped out the photo from his wallet. He sat there for what seemed like an hour just staring at the photo that he'd protected earlier than night. Four years, two months and twenty-one days, he thought to himself. He wished he could forget everything about the Underland like Maggie had. Maybe it would be easier if he had. But Gregor knew that wasn't true, no matter how much pain had come to him it had all been worth it for the friends he had made.

Gregor heard a clank on the metal of the ladder and quickly folded up the photo and put it back into his pocket. Expecting to see his uncle, Gregor was mildly surprised to see Zoey's head pop out over the side of the house.

"Zoey?" Gregor asked.

"Do you mind if I join you up here?" she questioned.

Gregor merely shrugged to show he was indifferent to the idea. "How did you know I was up here?"

"You? Please, you're not that secretive," Zoey laughed as she climbed up onto the roof and started to walk over to Gregor.

"Watch your step," Gregor said.

Zoey continued without listening to Gregor, "I see you up here basically every night, I mean don't you ever slee-"

Before Zoey could finish she lost her footing and stumbled sideways. As she lunged towards the edge of the roof Gregor's hand shot out and grabbed her arm. Gregor pulled Zoey against the slanted roof onto her back knocking the wind out of her but keeping her from falling. When her breathing slowed and she steadied herself, Gregor let go of her arm and lay back against the roof closing his eyes.

"Th-thank you," Zoey breathed out. "I think I just discovered my fear of heights," she laughed nervously staring out over the field.

"Welcome to the club," Gregor placed his hand over his chest and felt Ares' claw under his shirt.

"Seriously? You have a fear of heights?" Zoey smiled, "the kid that shows no emotion and spends most of his nights hiding on his roof is afraid of heights?"

"Just because I don't show them doesn't mean I don't have them," Gregor opened up.

Zoey thought for a second and then started her clearly planned out speech. "Look, I'm sorry that we tricked you into going to that game, we shouldn't have. And if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to, just know that I'm here if you change your mind."

Zoey looked like she was about to leave when Gregor spoke, "In New York I had a couple of, um, issues with- well rage. I'm just not too happy when that part of me seems to act without the rest of me," Gregor tried to explain his rager issues without giving too much away.

Zoey waited for him to continue but when he didn't she replied. "Anger is only what forces you to act, Gregor, it doesn't magically make you any better at fighting than others."

"I never said it did," Gregor tried to recover; "I just said I don't like getting angry."

"Just don't let your anger get the better of you," Zoey said. "Maybe if you were a little bit more social you wouldn't have as much anger bottled up inside you."

Gregor said nothing in response. He knew she was right, but he also knew he didn't want to be any more social than he had to be.

Zoey crawled over to the ladder and was about to leave when she added, "my parents were planning on driving up next Friday and spending a week in New York so they'll be there for the concert. Considering the week is going to be the start of fall break I was going to go with them. They said I could invite you and Kyle if you two were ok with missing the following Monday and Tuesday."

"I don't know," Gregor answered after pondering the proposal for a second. "I can try to ask my parents but I'm not too sure if they'll go for that."

"Don't think your dad will approve of you missing his classes?" Zoey reasoned.

Gregor knew his Dad wasn't going to be the one to object but simply grunted a yes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Gregor," Zoey said as she climbed down the ladder and headed home.

When Gregor felt he was ready, he followed Zoey's path down the ladder then walked through his own front door to talk with his parents.

"No!" his mother screamed at him when he finished asking his parents. "I already have enough to worry about with you going back there for a weekend let alone a week."

"Gregor," his father interrupted her, "do you mind giving your mother and me some time to talk about this?"

Gregor nodded and left to go upstairs.

"Talk? What's there to talk about, the answer is no!" He heard his mother yelling behind him as he walked up to his room.

Maggie's head popped out of her room as Gregor passed. "Is everything ok?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah," Gregor told her, "you should get back to bed."

"Ok, goodnight Gregor," she said sleepily as she receded into her room closing the door behind her.

When Gregor got back to his room, he sank into his bed and started to work on his homework blocking out the sounds of yelling below him.

About a half hour later Gregor heard a knock on the staircase. "Come in" he called out.

"Hey, Gregor," his father said as he entered the room. "Your mother and I spoke and we've agreed that you can go with Zoey and her parents, on the grounds that you call every night before going to bed."

"How on Earth did you convince her" Gregor asked in amazement.

"We each have our own set of skills, boring lectures aren't my only gift." He smiled at Gregor.

"Thanks, Dad," Gregor smiled back.

"Anytime," he said, "Now get some sleep."

"Goodnight," Gregor said as he placed his homework on his desk and climbed under his blankets.

"Goodnight, Gregor," his father said as he left the room and turned out the lights.

Gregor closed his eyes and attempted to fall asleep, but New York was still on his mind, which meant the Underland was still on his mind, which meant she was still on his mind. Four years, two months and twenty-two days, Gregor thought to himself. He wished he could go back to that final day again, if only for a few minutes.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 everyone. I'm really sorry at how boring this chapter is, i had a bit of writers block because i need to bridge some time to get to where i have the entire plot planned out. I'll get out Chapter 7 soon so not everyone will be angry with the lack of good writing in this one.**

 **Thank you QueenOfRegalia for your help on my upcoming content, for those of you who haven't yet read her work i would highly recommend it.**

 **-Ssi**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on it. If you like the story I'll keep chapters coming. If not keep it to yourself, please don't hate on it. If you find any errors, whether it be spelling, grammar or anything else please just let me know. I've been reading many of the fanfictions on this site but I just wanted to add my own to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles or any of the characters, save the ones that I will be adding. Both the Underland Chronicles and the characters within belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **-Ssi**

* * *

"Really?" Kyle laughed at Gregor, "you can't carry more than one?" he cracked up as Gregor walked towards the car with a single bag.

"I only have one?" Gregor said simply.

"Seriously? You know we're going to be gone for a week and a half, right?" Zoey asked in concern.

"I know," Gregor assured her, "I just prefer to travel light."

Gregor tossed his bag into the back of the minivan then climbed into the car next to his friends. After a quick exchange with Zoey's parents Gregor looked out the window as they pulled out of the small farm and headed towards Gregor's hometown.

"So how's it feel?" Zoey asked?

"Huh?" Gregor responded. "Going to New York?"

Zoey nodded. "Got any old friends you plan on seeing when we get there?"

"It feels weird honestly, and not really. If there's time I may try to drop by and say 'hi' to my old neighbor."

"Didn't you have any other friends there?" Kyle interjected. "You know someone you'd like to run into?"

"I had other friends, but I get the feeling we won't run into them" Gregor said.

"Why not?" Kyle asked.

Gregor just said the first thing to come to his mind "New York is a big place."

"So big you forgot where they live?" Kyle pressured.

Zoey scowled at Kyle, "leave him be, let him see who he wants to and ignore who he wants to."

Kyle just rolled his eyes at her. Gregor had stopped listening to them and his eyes were plastered to the window as they left the small town in Virginia. It had been over four years since Gregor had been outside of that small town. Now not only was he out of that small town but he was on his way back to where his old life was.

It had been years since Gregor had ever felt this free. Gregor smiled as he looked out at the road they were traveling on. After a few minutes of sightseeing, Gregor slowly drifted off to sleep.

It took a little over nine hours but Gregor was wide awake by the time New York slipped into view. The closer they got the younger Gregor felt.

"Is that a smile on Gregor's face?" Zoey was smiling back at Gregor. "That seems like a first!" Gregor stuck his tongue out at Zoey and she started laughing at how different Gregor was acting.

When they finally stopped at the motel, everyone stepped out of the cramped minivan and collected their belongings. Heading up to their room Gregor was impressed at the class of the hotel. He remembered all the buildings in New York being a lot smaller than this one.

Their room was a collection of two bedrooms, a living room with a pull out couch that doubled as a bed and a small bathroom. Zoey's parents took the fold out couch bed and sent Zoey to unpack in one room, leaving the second room for Kyle and Gregor to share.

Gregor didn't mind sharing a room with Kyle, but he knew he was going to have to be extra careful not to expose any of his scars while they were in New York.

After unpacking, Gregor and Kyle walked back into the living room to check up on Zoey and her parents.

"Pllleeeaaaasssssseeeeeeee!" Zoey begged.

"No, it's nearly dark out, it's dangerous and you could get lost!" her father told her bluntly.

"But, Gregor knows his way around and we'd be back before it got too late!" Zoey complained.

Zoey's mother glanced at Gregor and Kyle then at her husband. "Hun, I know you don't want to hear it but it wouldn't be the end of the world if they just went exploring for a little bit, after a day in that car it would probably be good for them."

"Great! Gregor, you can show us all your favorite places!" Zoey jumped in excitement.

"Watch it young lady, I never said you could go," her father stared at her as she gave him a pouty face. "Fine! Back before ten, got that?"

"Yes! Thank you!" Zoey bounded over to Gregor and Kyle. "Let's go!" She said as she pulled them both towards the door.

"And you told me I was excited to be in New York." Gregor pointed out to Zoey.

"What?" Zoey said, "It's the city that never sleeps, I just want a little look."

"Meaning she heard about the stores here," Kyle explained in a matter of fact attitude.

"Be quiet!" Zoey growled as they walked outside. Turning to Gregor, she asked him the one question he really didn't want to answer. "So, where should we go first?"

"I'm not sure, where would you guys like to go?" Gregor tried to avoid thinking about the place that he wanted to go.

"How should we know, you grew up here, we don't know anything about this place." Kyle laughed.

"Fine, I know one place we can go, but just remember that you made the pick," Gregor said as they headed down the streets of New York.

The trio weaved between the crowds for a half a dozen blocks before they came upon an older building. There was a younger man at the booth when they stepped inside.

"Three?" he asked.

"Yepp," Gregor confirmed as he pulled out his wallet.

"That'll be $36," the man said as Gregor pulled out a few wrinkled bills and handed them to him.

"Thank you," Gregor said politely as he and his friends ventured deeper into the building.

"Super, you're right I should've picked," Kyle said in an annoyed voice. "In your free time you visit museums?"

"I found this one interesting," Gregor chuckled as they wandered between the exhibits. His friends asked him questions here and there about a couple of the things in the museum as they searched it for a while.

When they came to the room that Gregor had been waiting for, his eyes immediately fell upon a stone knight that lay beneath a window. This was the stone knight that had helped Gregor through his last prophecy in the Underland. He lay still and solid with his hands placed against his sword. Gregor remembered when he had first read the Prophecy of Time. He had been lying on the ground nearly exactly as the stone knight was now.

His friends had caught his line of sight. "Gregor? Who's that supposed to be?" Zoey said asking about the knight.

"No one, he's just a sculpture; he wasn't based off of anyone specifically."

"Then why are you staring at him like that?" Zoey asked.

"No reason, I just remember him from the last time I was here, he just seems so calm." Gregor replied.

Kyle snickered, "probably cause he's made of stone." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Well he's better company than you," Zoey laughed at Kyle.

After finishing off the scan of the museum the trio headed outside and started walking down the streets.

"So, where to next?" Kyle asked.

Zoey hesitated, "well it's getting late, we can't stay out too much longer."

"Would you guys mind if we made a quick stop off at my old apartment building?" Gregor asked, "It isn't far away and I'd just like to see if my old neighbor still lives there. I haven't talked with her in a few years but I'd feel badly if I didn't get the chance to at least try to say hello."

"Sure, lead the way," Zoey said as she stepped in line with Gregor as the trio began weaving back and forth between the crowds again. When they got to the older apartment building they were lucky someone was walking out at the same time so they didn't need to buzz anyone.

Gregor felt as though the building had shrunk since he was last here. Gregor stopped at a door and stopped to catch his breath as he stared at it.

"Is this it?" Zoey asked.

Gregor shook his head, "this was my apartment, well it was my family's apartment."

"Oh," was all Zoey could say before she quieted back down.

Gregor maneuvered over to the door he remembered as Mrs. Cormaci's but stopped himself before he knocked on it. Gregor all of a sudden felt incredibly nervous about the door opening. Mrs. Cormaci had helped Gregor and his whole family through the hardest times of their lives. To Gregor she had been just as much family as any of them had.

On the other hand Mrs. Cormaci hadn't even attempted to contact him in the last four years. What if she didn't want to see him and his family? What if she had moved away in the last few years? He had no way of telling who would open this door if he knocked. Even if it was Mrs. Cormaci, Gregor had no idea if she would be happy or disappointed in seeing him again.

Gregor's friends stayed quiet as he remained in his trance. Gregor took a deep breath and knocked twice on the door.

The moments dragged on for what seemed like hours before the door slowly creaked open.

Gregor smiled as he saw Mrs. Cormaci appear from behind the door. She let out a small gasp when she saw who had knocked on her door.

"Gregor?" she asked as she reached out and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Hi, Mrs. Cormaci," Gregor said as she gave him a hug that he returned full heartedly.

When she pulled away she had a slightly more worried look etched across her face.

"Gregor?" another voice called out from behind the door. Confused Gregor peered beyond the door into the apartment.

In the middle of the room stood a boy no older than 12. He had dark black hair and lime green eyes, but his skin was paler than any normal Overlander.

Gregor tried to understand what was going on, his head was spinning as he pieced it together.

"Hazard?"

* * *

 **Chapter 7 everyone hope you enjoyed it, i typed it out in like a half hour so please let me know if you see any mistakes i made and i'll fix them as soon as i can. Please rate and review, any and all feedback is welcomed.**

 **-Ssi**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on it. If you like the story I'll keep chapters coming. If not keep it to yourself, please don't hate on it. If you find any errors, whether it be spelling, grammar or anything else please just let me know. I've been reading many of the fanfictions on this site but I just wanted to add my own to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles or any of the characters, save the ones that I will be adding. Both the Underland Chronicles and the characters within belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **-Ssi**

* * *

Gregor steadied himself as the Halflander child barreled into him with a tackling hug. He slowly returned the hug but was still trying to understand what he was seeing.

"Hazard, what're you doing here?" Gregor asked the most important question of the many scrambled in his head.

"I was- well, we were…" Upon seeing Gregor's friends, Hazard didn't seem to know where to start.

Mrs. Cormaci decided to intervene, "how about we move this little party inside?" she said as she ushered Gregor and his friends into her small apartment.

Mrs. Cormaci smiled at Zoey and Kyle as the group sat around the living room. "So who might your friends be, Gregor?"

"Hi, I'm Zoey," the girl introduced herself then motioned to the boy on her left.

"Kyle, sup?" the boy waved awkwardly.

"So Hazard, I'm guessing you don't live around here?" Zoey asked.

Hazard looked at Gregor uncertainly. Gregor very subtly shook his head. "Uh, what would give you that thought?"

"Well the fact that Gregor was surprised to see you was one sign, the other being you don't really look like you get much sun, so I'm guessing you come from a very cloudy place," Zoey reasoned.

Mrs. Cormaci glanced at Gregor and quickly covered up for them, "Hazard is my nephew, he's from Seattle. Just visiting for a couple of days while my baby brother attends to other matters." Mrs. Cormaci gave the group a warm smile, "would anyone like some chocolate peanut butter brownies? Neither of you are allergic right? I've got some in the oven."

"Um, yeah sure." Zoey chipped up.

"Sounds good," Kyle added.

"Well then Hazard why don't you show Gregor's friend that new game you've been playing?" Mrs. Cormaci asked then turned to Gregor, "Gregor would you mind helping this old bird with the brownies?"

"Yeah, of course. Coming!" Gregor found his voice as he stood to follow his old neighbor into her kitchen.

When they were alone in the kitchen Mrs. Cormaci's voice dropped to a whisper, "It's great to see you Gregor, but I kind of wish you had let me know ahead of time."

"Wish I had now too, but I don't actually have your number." Gregor responded, "But seriously what is Hazard doing up here?"

"It's a long story Gregor; Regalia's peace started going downhill last year from what I can tell." Mrs. Cormaci explained "Luxa wasn't very specific in the last couple letters."

"Wait, you've been passing notes back in forth with Luxa?" Gregor asked in disbelief, "Why didn't you send me a letter or let me know?"

Mrs. Cormaci looked a little miffed, "I've been trying to for nearly three years now, every time I sent you a letter the response I get back from your mother summed up to 'stop trying to contact my son'!"

"She did what?" Gregor's voice became raised.

Zoey's head came peeking out from around the doorway, "Gregor? Everything alright? Would you two like help?"

"No sweetie but thank you, we'll be out in a minute," Mrs. Cormaci responded and watched as Zoey left the room. Once Zoey was out of earshot she continued, "Yes, your mother wouldn't let me get so much as a 'hello' to you. Luxa was trying to contact you to ask, but after someone tried to assassinate her and Hazard she was forced to ask me instead to house him until things calm down."

Gregor's head was still spinning from finding out Hazard was in the Overland so this news was too much. He leaned against the counter. "She got desperate enough to send Hazard up here?" Gregor took a deep breath. "How long ago was this?"

Mrs. Cormaci avoided Gregor's eye contact. "Nearly a month ago, I was expecting updates but that was the last I heard from her."

"Gregor, where are you going?" Zoey asked as he sprinted out the door and down the hallways. Zoey and Kyle tried to follow him but when rounding the first corner they realized he was already gone.

Gregor sprinted down the stairs flight after flight until he got to the basement. Swinging the door open, Gregor glanced around the laundry room to check if anyone was there. Seeing that it was empty, Gregor ran over to the grate that led to the Underland. He kneeled down in front of the grate and jumped…

Except his legs never moved…

He couldn't jump. If he jumped he would fall. If he fell Ares wouldn't catch him. If Ares didn't catch him he would have a long fall and a short stop. If Gregor jumped he would be dead before he could help anyone. _But that's not right_ , Gregor thought. If he fell the currents would slow his fall.

Gregor knew he wasn't in danger of dying. He could hear the currents; if he fell he would simply land softly at the bottom. He wouldn't be scratched or bruised at all. But he couldn't bring himself to jump. In almost all of his nightmares Gregor would fall, and that stayed with him. He couldn't will his body to leap forward into the gaping hole.

Gregor's mind was still spinning. Luxa had left Hazard in the Overland for a month without contact. Someone had already tried to assassinate her once. That's what Mrs. Cormaci had said, right? Not an act of war, she had said assassinate. Someone had gotten close enough to her and Hazard to kill them without a battle. What if they had attempted again? What if they had succe-

Gregor stopped his train of thought, he couldn't think like that. She had to be ok! But then why couldn't she have kept in contact with Hazard and Mrs. Cormaci? Gregor couldn't jump. He wanted to with all his heart and soul, but his body wouldn't let him.

Breathing deeply, Gregor stood up and started to walk back upstairs. "She's fine… "She'll be fine." Gregor told himself…

When Gregor walked back into the room he nearly ran into Zoey, who looked like she was about to kill him. "What was all that about?" She nearly yelled at him.

Gregor looked down, "sorry, just a small panic attack, I'm fine now."

"Small panic attack? Over what? What did you tell him?" Kyle questioned Mrs. Cormaci.

"It had nothing to do with her," Gregor defended his old neighbor. "I just freaked out over nothing. Promise." Gregor said.

Kyle looked like he was about to say more but Zoey spoke first. "Look I just got off the phone with my dad, it's already passed ten and he's not happy. He doesn't even want us walking around outside right now. Mrs. Cormaci offered that we could stay here tonight and go back to the hotel in the morning. If that's still alright with you?" She turned to Mrs. Cormaci to confirm.

"Yes dear, you're welcome to stay, there's two more beds in my sons' old room, if one of you doesn't mind sleeping on the couch?" Mrs. Cormaci said.

"That's fine, I can sleep on the couch." Gregor spoke up.

"Ha, as if, I'm not sleeping in the boy's room. I call the couch," Zoey sassed at Gregor.

After the group had calmed down they all sat around the living room and watched TV as they enjoyed Mrs. Cormaci's baking skills. As some black and white movie came on, Gregor felt himself slip out of consciousness.

"Why have you come here?" The man in the shadows said wearily.

"Who are you?" Gregor called out. "Where is here?"

The man ignored his questions. "Have you come to seek my counsel?"

"Your counsel for what?" Gregor asked.

"For the decision that now curses your mind," the man responded cryptically.

Gregor tried to follow. "Should I go back there?"

"Should you?" He responded.

"This is no help," Gregor shouted. "What do you want!?"

"I want to know if you seek the protection of your loved one's or if you seek revenge to those who try to harm them?" he responded.

"Only protection…" Gregor said quietly. "I do no harm," he said. "I do no more harm," Gregor corrected himself.

With that the man emerged from the shadows. Hamnet stood tall and strong in front of Gregor. In his arms he carried a body, but Gregor couldn't see who it was.

"You use my words, but we both know I couldn't keep that promise so why would a rager?" Hamnet lowered the body to the ground and laid it onto the cold stone surface. As Hamnet stood back up her head fell to the side and Gregor could see Luxa's glazed over eyes staring blankly towards him. Gregor was silent. "You're already too late, Gregor. She is merely your past. What is your future?"

Gregor's eyes shot open as he inhaled sharply. Looking around, Gregor realized he was still in Mrs. Cormaci's living room. He had fallen asleep during the movie. Apparently he wasn't the only one. Zoey's hair was pressed against his neck as she slept on his shoulder, and Hazard's head lay in Gregor's lap. Considering he was the one with problems sleeping, it seemed somewhat ironic that he seemed to be a halfway decent pillow. Gregor couldn't find Mrs. Cormaci or Kyle. _They must be back in their rooms_ , he thought.

Gently, Gregor moved Zoey off of his shoulder and placed her against the armrest of the couch. He was happy that he hadn't waked her in the process. Gregor wasn't as lucky however with Hazard. When he tried to move the Halflander, the boy began to wake.

"Gregor?" Hazard croaked.

Gregor saw Hazard's eyes meet his in the darkened room. "I'm going back, I'm going to find Luxa. Whatever it takes, Hazard. That's a promise." He whispered to the child.

Hazard hugged Gregor, "Thank you.."

"Please tell Mrs. Cormaci in the morning, she'll think of something to tell Kyle and Zoey…" He told himself as much as he told Hazard.

The boy simply nodded in agreement.

Gregor stood up in the dark and moved over to the door. Gregor walked through the halls and down the stairs to the laundry room and directly to the grate. He listened for the currents. When he heard them whipping throughout the grate he closed his eyes.

"This is where I will think of you," Gregor heard Luxa's last words to him echo throughout his head; "You know where I will be." Gregor had the resolve to do what was needed.

Gregor the Overlander leapt.

* * *

 **That's a wrap on Chapter 8 guys and gals. I am SO sorry on how long that took me to upload, I did originally purposefully half-troll because of that cliffhanger. However I got caught up on an eight page paper for one of my classes due on Sunday and I'm in a tournament for Destiny(Xbox One) on Saturday so i needed to get everything in order for both of those before i could get this up. THANK YOU so much for your views and your reviews of my book, I'm incredibly surprised at how many I've gotten in under a month. So shout out to the 1000 views my story has gotten in it's first month of release. I'll get my next chapter up faster than this one took, I promise! Please rate and review. Any and all feedback is welcomed.**

 **-Ssi**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on it. If you like the story I'll keep chapters coming. If not keep it to yourself, please don't hate on it. If you find any errors, whether it be spelling, grammar or anything else please just let me know. I've been reading many of the fanfictions on this site but I just wanted to add my own to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles or any of the characters, save the ones that I will be adding. Both the Underland Chronicles and the characters within belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **-Ssi**

* * *

Gregor stumbled forward as he hit the ground. The currents had slowed his fall but not as much as he would've liked. Catching his breath Gregor peered around the cavern. It was pitch black, but Gregor could still see, or rather hear, the cave with his echolocation. There were four tunnels branching off in different directions. Gregor knew the direction of Regalia, but if he was being honest with himself he had probably spun around multiple times while falling.

"Well, only one way to know for sure," Gregor muttered to himself.

Digging around in his pocket, Gregor found his set of house keys and pulled them out. He walked towards the closest tunnel and marked the side of it with a line using his keys.

The first tunnel took about 15 minutes before Gregor found a small stream of water. Knowing there were no streams between the laundry room entrance and regalia, Gregor spun around and traced his way back.

While navigating the second tunnel Gregor felt himself walking uphill, but he could've sworn the way to Regalia was downhill.

Gregor was beginning to get annoyed with the time wasted in trying to find his way. When returning to the cavern Gregor dragged his feet toward the third tunnel.

Walking down the third tunnel, Gregor's mind began to drift. For years Gregor had wished and dreamed to find himself back in the Underland. This however wasn't exactly what he had had in mind. Gregor had gone completely against all of his parents' rules in coming back, but something was wrong.

There was no way that Luxa would send Hazard to the Overland without an incredibly good reason. On top of that she had gone a month without attempting to contact him? Unless of course she had tried but couldn't. Still, that was best case scenario.

The soft sound of wind broke Gregor from his stupor. Gregor looked up to see flickering lights that seemed to be moving spastically. As he moved closer he heard yelling and screaming… and something that sounded like clashing metal.

When he got closer, Gregor could more clearly see the curtain of moths that masked the entrance into the arena. Gregor closed his eyes and walked through their soft beating wings. Opening his eyes Gregor looked around the arena in the torch light.

Around a dozen humans and bats were practicing throughout the arena. All of them were concentrating too hard to notice that Gregor was on the outskirts, watching.

Then Gregor noticed the humans and bats on the ground. It looked as though these exercises were fairly difficult because there were many laying down.

 _Wait!_ Gregor thought, they're not lying down. He looked up in horror as he saw one of the humans run his sword through the chest of another.

Gregor broke into a sprint towards the chaos as fast as he could.

"STOP!" Gregor yelled as he ran. No one turned to heed what he said.

When Gregor made it to the skirmish he immediately barreled into one of the ground soldiers knocking him onto his back. Turning to face another, Gregor ducked under the sword swung in his direction. He followed up with an uppercut as he stood up. Another sprinted towards him with his sword raised high.

Gregor spun around his attacker and wrapped his arm around the soldier's neck pulling him away from his own move. Grabbing the sword from the man, Gregor held it to his neck.

"Run away, now!" Gregor yelled into the man's ear before releasing him to his knees.

The threatened soldier ran from the arena as Gregor faced the small group that was left. In the air there were two bats, one with a human on its back, and a white one with no rider. The last conscious human on the ground tried to swing his sword at the white bat but missed. In dodging the man's attack the white bat nearly collided with the other bat and rider. The white bat slammed into the ground and tumbled a couple dozen feet before coming to a stop.

Gregor saw the other bat come around and charge the white bat on the ground. The rider raised his sword for a killing blow, but it never came. Gregor leaped into the air and grabbed the man's wrist tearing him off of the bat. He hit the floor and gasped before passing out. His bat, being caught off balance, was redirected into the ground and made a thud as he attained the same state of being that the man was in.

The final human on foot lunged at Gregor swinging his blade in a long arc. Gregor raised the blade of the man he had just knocked out. Blocking the attack, Gregor went on the offensive and shoved the hilt of his sword into the man's helmet. The metal made loud, sharp sound as the human dropped to the ground.

Gregor looked around at all the bodies on the ground. Many of them were dead, but a few of them only looked wounded. All of the ones that Gregor had fought were only knocked out.

Gregor turned to the only conscious being in the arena besides himself.

The white bat struggled to its feet and Gregor got his first good look. The bat was almost reflecting the torchlight off of its pelt. The pelt was littered with more than a couple of scratches that glimmered dark red in contrast with the bright pelt.

"What's going on here?" Gregor asked.

The bat purred with a distinctly feminine voice, "the rebels attacked the arena during training, not everyone could escape." The bat turned to face Gregor and he got a clear look at her face. She had blood running down a gash over her eyes. One of her eyes was closed while the other remained open revealing her pure white eye.

"Are you blind?" Gregor asked.

"I do not have the use of my eyes if that is what you mean," The bat responded. "With the use of echolocation however, I have no need of my eyes."

"Did they do this to you?"

"No," she purred, "I was born this way."

"Oh," Gregor said. "Who are the rebels you were talking about?"

The bat contorted her face in confusion. "The rebels? The ones who tried to assassinate the royal family?"

The bat sniffed the air distinctively. "Are you not from Regalia?"

"No," Gregor said before continuing his own questions. "Why not arrest all the rebels? Or have them leave Regalia?"

"The counsel has no clue as to who are rebels and who are not. They hide in plain sight amongst the Regalians." The bat explained. "Where are you from if not Regalia?"

"Go to the palace and tell them what happened here. Then get someone to look at your cuts." Gregor told the bat ignoring her question.

The bat hesitated. "If you are not from Regalia, then you have no business ordering me around."

Gregor grinned, "It wasn't an order. But in any case you may want some stitches."

The bat nodded. "Are you going to the palace as well?"

"Yes, there are a few people I need to talk to," Gregor answered.

"Would you like to go together than?" The bat questioned.

"Thanks but I'm not too fond of flying." Gregor said, "Nothing against you or anything. I'm just a little afraid of heights." He admitted.

The bat thought for a moment. "What if I were to join you on your path to the palace?" The bat asked.

"Um, sure. I don't mind the company," Gregor answered confused. "Do you not want to go by yourself?" Gregor asked.

"It is a somewhat embarrassing story," she answered as she lifted just off the ground and followed Gregor as he began walking towards the gate leading to Regalia.

"Well it looks like we have the time," Gregor said as he walked at a steady pace. "How about you start with your name? I'm Gregor."

"Greetings Gregor, I am named Iris," the bat said thinking for a moment, "Gregor? Why does that name sound familiar?" Iris asked.

Gregor contemplated telling Iris he was the warrior. He was sure she would realize it sooner or later, but he didn't like the thought of her just thinking of him as someone that he had killed years ago.

"I'm not sure," he said and quickly tried to back track the conversation. "So why don't you want to go to the palace alone?"

"Well," Iris started, "when I was younger I used to always attempt to sneak into the palace. My brothers kept daring me to find a room called the museum."

"Where they keep all of the Overland stuff?" Gregor asked.

"Yes," Iris continued, "when I finally found the room I accidently ran into the Queen of Regalia. I knocked over a pile of relics when I left the room and flew as fast as I could. Since then I have tried to avoid the palace as best as I can."

Gregor laughed as they moved through the streets of Regalia. The streets were nearly entirely empty but Gregor felt as though there were still many eyes on them. "How long ago was this?"

"A couple of years ago," Iris responded, "I am sure the Queen would not recognize me any longer, but I still fear that confrontation."

Gregor looked up as they neared the palace. "Luxa, wouldn't hold a grudge just for that, trust me," Gregor chuckled.

"For someone not of here, you seem to know much of Regalia," Iris said in a questioning tone.

Before Gregor could answer three bats swooped down from the palace and three men dropped off of the bats landing squarely in front of Gregor. Iris fluttered back a ways as Gregor held his ground.

The man in the middle stood only a few inches taller than Gregor but had a sense of strength about him that Gregor did not possess. He didn't quite look like any of the other Underlanders Gregor had met. He was cloaked in black armor with a dark red cape that hung over his left shoulder. He wielded a thick broadsword in his right hand and held it forward with ease as though it were as light as a feather. But the reason he looked different from the other Underlanders was his hair. His hair was untidy and a bright red, almost blood color. Gregor wasn't sure if it was some kind of gel or actual blood but either way it looked odd.

On the man's right was someone that Gregor recognized as the Governor of the Fount, York. He was incredibly tall with a long broadsword held firmly in his hands. On his left was a strong soldier in silver armor standing on a fake leg. Gregor smiled at the man with the whalebone leg.

"Who comes forth to enter the palace?" The red haired Underlander asked.

Before Gregor could answer, the man with the whalebone leg seethed his sword and stepped forward, "Gregor?"

"Hey, Mareth," Gregor grinned at his old friend.

"You know this Overlander?" The red haired man asked Mareth, lowering his own weapon.

"I dare say I would recognize this Overlander anywhere." He smiled, "This is Gregor, the Warrior and savior of Regalia," He laughed as he moved forward giving Gregor a back breaking hug. "Gregor, I am so pleased to see you once more."

"The Warrior?" Gregor heard Iris gasp behind him.

Gregor hugged Mareth back. "It's so good to see you, you have no idea how much I missed you."

As York and the red haired man began to mount their bats and leave, Mareth grabbed Gregor. "I truly am pleased to see you, Gregor. But I am afraid you have picked a rather unpleasant time to return."

Gregor became serious as he remembered why he was here. "Look, I saw Hazard. I had to come down to make sure everything was ok."

"Saw Hazard? What do you mean you saw Hazard? He has been under guard in the royal chambers for weeks now, ever since rebels made an attempt on his life." Mareth looked confused.

"Mareth, Hazard's in the Overland. He has been for nearly a month. Did Luxa not tell you?" Gregor asked. When he realized the man didn't know, Gregor explained. "She sent him to the Overland to keep him safe while the rebel problem was dealt with. I thought you knew?"

Mareth quieted to a whisper even though only himself, Gregor and Iris were there now. "No, she said no such thing. If she had, the counsel would not have allowed it."

"Why not?" Gregor asked.

Mareth answered in a hushed voice, "because the rebels have been attempting to assassinate her for weeks and should they succeed, Hazard would be put in charge of Regalia."

"Wait but wouldn't Nerissa be put in charge?" Gregor asked. "And it's not like they'll be able to kill Luxa while she's in the palace."

"Hazard would be the next to rule Regalia. Nerissa is unfit to; she has been slipping in and out of comas while her visions have been getting worse. And as much as I hate to admit it Luxa is no longer safe in the palace, I am sure rebels have infiltrated the ranks of soldiers within the walls."

Gregor tried to make sense of everything he was learning. "But then Luxa should have guards or something right?"

"She could, but then how would we know if they were Rebels or not?" Mareth said. "Just, please do not tell anyone of Hazard's true location. I will speak to Luxa of this later."

"Of course," Gregor said. "Wow, I can't believe I miss the good old days of knowing the rats were the enemy."

Mareth chuckled, "As do I. Now whether they be human, rat or flier, we have no clue if they are friend or foe."

Mareth look over Gregor towards Iris, "I am sorry but I do not believe you and I have met, I am Mareth." He introduced himself with a slight bow of his head.

Iris bowed back, "Greeting Mareth, I am named Iris."

"Friend of yours?" Mareth asked Gregor.

Gregor looked back at her. He really didn't know her at all but for some reason Gregor trusted her. "Guess you can say that." Gregor said.

"Well then Iris," Mareth said with a smile, "would you like to join us for a breakfast feast in the palace?"

* * *

 **There is a nice and long Chapter 9. I hope everyone enjoys it! I ended up thinking i was going to end it completely differently but i like this way better. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last few chapters, Vengeous, Pyro159, and The Toast Ninja especially for the reviews and IMs, they're really helpful! Thanks!** **Please rate and review. Any and all feedback is welcomed.**

 **-Ssi**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on it. If you like the story I'll keep chapters coming. If not keep it to yourself, please don't hate on it. If you find any errors, whether it be spelling, grammar or anything else please just let me know. I've been reading many of the fanfictions on this site but I just wanted to add my own to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles or any of the characters, save the ones that I will be adding. Both the Underland Chronicles and the characters within belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **-Ssi**

* * *

Gregor felt like a complete stranger as he sat down at the long table that was littered with a variety of food. He sat as close to the end as he could in hopes that he could go mostly unknown. Iris sat on Gregor's left while Mareth and York sat down to the right of him. Around the table were another dozen people that Gregor didn't recognize.

There was no Perdita, no Howard, no Aurora, no Nerissa, no Vikus and no Luxa. For the last four years Gregor had buried his dreams of returning to the Underland deep in his subconscious. He had always thought that if he could return to his friends he wouldn't feel like such an outcast. Gregor guessed it didn't actually work like that, because now that he was back he felt just as alone as he had since the day he left the Underland.

The reason he had returned was to make sure Luxa was alright after not contacting Hazard for so long, but it seemed as though she was alright. No one had told him otherwise. So Gregor wasn't sure what he should do next. He wasn't an Underlander and he really didn't feel much like and Overlander either. He wanted to stay and see all of his friends again, but on the other hand seeing them again would mean just another goodbye. Gregor didn't want to leave, but at the same time he really didn't want to stay.

"Gregor?" Mareth asked, breaking Gregor out of his train of thought.

Man, Gregor thought, I really have to stop that. "Yeah?" he said out loud.

"How is your family?" Mareth asked again.

Gregor didn't exactly know how to answer. "They're doing alright I guess. We moved out to Virginia around four years ago now, so they're all there still."

"I thought that this Verginea city was miles away? How did you find your way back?" Mareth asked, completely butchering the foreign word.

Gregor chuckled, "In the Overland we have cars to get us place from place quicker."

"Cars?" Mareth asked confused.

"Um, well they're just machines made by people that make it easier to travel far distances," Gregor could tell that his description wasn't going to help.

"Do the fliers not help humans in the Overland?" Iris asked from Gregor's right.

"Fliers in the Overland are much smaller and normally avoid humans." Gregor told her.

"I have read about hand sized cannons that are used in the Overland, what are those like?"

Gregor looked across the table to see who asked the question. The man responsible for it was the red haired human that Gregor had seen earlier. "Well yeah, they're called guns, and I haven't used one personally but they're deadly. I mean that is there only purpose."

"What happens when one uses up all of the cannon balls?" The man asked curious about the Overland weapon.

Gregor wondered how to respond to that, "Well," he started, "I guess it'd be equivalent to dropping your sword down a bottomless pit."

The man seemed annoyed by this, "How inefficient."

"Why are you so curious about Overland weapons? Not a fan of swords?" Gregor asked.

"I am indeed as you would say, a 'fan' of my sword, but should the Overland have an arsenal that could benefit my soldiers I would be open to learning of it." The man replied.

"Your soldiers?" Gregor became confused.

"Ah, yes you have yet to be introduced," Mareth said from his side. "This is Vellac; he is the General of the Fount's army." Vellac bowed his head at his introduction.

Gregor glanced over at York who was also listening to the conversation. "I thought you were General of the Fount?"

York chuckled, "I was Governor of the Fount and a ranking officer in our army, Vellac however leads the army."

"Was?" Gregor asked.

"Has he not heard?" York asked Mareth who shook his head in response. "The rebel's first attack was at the Fount… It was completely destroyed, months and months ago. If it was not for Vellac and his personal squad in the Fount's army I am afraid no one would have been able to escape to Regalia and take refuge here."

"Oh, I hadn't heard that, that's awful." Gregor reflected his thoughts, "I didn't think this rebel thing was that big."

"The Fount was their largest attack thus far easily scaling on war, however for the time being all of their skirmishes remain small," Vellac answered.

Iris interjected, "no matter how small it is now, will it not raise to become worse in our future?"

"Have I not been saying this since the Fount?" York bellowed in annoyance. "We should be fortifying the palace more, and readying our armies for the inevitable."

Vellac interrupted York, "My team crippled what was left of their army at the Fount, had they made it to Regalia they would not be so unintelligent as to attack the palace."

"Attack the palace?" Mareth yelled out in rage, "They have already threatened the royal family's lives multiple times, what makes you think they will not wage all-out war upon Regalia for power?"

Before Vellac could rebuttal his point there was a commotion in the hallway outside. An old man was walking with haste towards the room. He was leaning against the wall as he hobbled along, the right side of his body still slightly limp from the stroke that he had endured years ago. A guard followed behind him not grabbing him but trying to stop him.

"I insist you must return to your room, you are unfit to stress your body anymore like this." The guard told Vikus. It looked as though Vikus was going to respond but had no additional breath to do so.

Gregor leaped from his chair and ran over to Vikus. Vikus gave him a half smile as Gregor wrapped his arm around Vikus' torso and helped him walk over to the table.

"Sounds like you should be lying down," Gregor gave the old man a smile.

After a few deep breaths Vikus squeezed Gregor's arm and spoke, "There will be plenty of time for that once my light is gone, but I can no more lay down after hearing of your return than Ripred could hold himself back while there was shrimp in cream sauce within smelling distance of him." Vikus laughed as he gargled through his words.

Gregor smiled at his comment, and then realized something, "Where is Ripred?"

Vikus was breathing deeper after laughing so Mareth answered for him. "We have no clue; no one has seen him in months now."

"What do you mean 'no one's seen him in months'?" Gregor ask bewildered, "he's not..?" Gregor started.

"Unlikely," Mareth responded to his unfinished question. "If he had I am sure we would have heard. He has spent years before you even fell into the Underland planning out peace between the humans and gnawers. I think once the rebellion had begun he stopped believing peace was an option any longer." Everyone listening quieted as he spoke. "I have no doubt he is alive and well somewhere in the Underland away from those he has long since stopped caring for." Everyone around the table was silently thinking to themselves. For over a minute no one spoke.

Ripred was considered an outcast for so long, but had always helped the humans in the war against the rats, so that there could eventually be peace. Everyone now knew that, but Gregor knew things about him that they didn't. He knew about Ripred's past. It wasn't one for the faint of heart. It made Gregor sad; thinking about his old mentor hiding away in a cave somewhere, simply ignoring all those who had ever cast him out because of what he was.

Gregor heard another commotion coming from the hallway and looked up. His heart stopped when he saw her.

She stepped into the room wearing a long, silky, dark blue gown that matched the blue veins visible through her paled skin. Silver bracelets snaked around her wrists and biceps, sparkling in the torchlight. Her hair hung half way down her back without any braids. The scar she wore upon her cheek and chin glimmered a slightly lighter shade than her skin. On top of her head sat a thin golden crown that had intricate weaves of silver and gems wrapped around it. But Gregor couldn't pay attention to any of that, because he was already lost in her eyes. They were a beautiful hue of violet that Gregor could distinguish from all the other Underlanders.

Her eyes met Gregor's. They lost none of their beauty as they turned to a violet void of emotion when she spoke six words that Gregor wasn't expecting.

"What is the Overlander doing here?" she asked without a drop of emotion in her voice.

"Gregor has returned," Mareth spoke. "He wishes to reminisce with old friends."

She spoke coldly, "he need not be here while we are on the edge of war."

York rebutted, "the warrior could be a useful ally should what you say be true, could he not?"

"Regalia has waged wars without the help of Overlanders for centuries," she returned, "we do not need his help."

"Well if you don't want my help I could always just be on my way," Gregor responded. He didn't want to get in a fight but wow, did she always have to be the stubborn? Gregor thought to himself.

"Good then we are decided," She responded, "you are welcome to leave at any time."

Yepp, Gregor thought. Luxa was the only one on, or rather in, Earth that could annoy him this much with only her stubbornness. Gregor's eyes followed Luxa as she spun around and left through the hallway that she had entered, her gown sweeping the ground lightly behind her.

"What was that about?" Mareth asked Gregor quietly.

"I don't know, your guess is as good as mine," Gregor replied.

"Worry not Gregor, she shall come around with time," Vikus answered Gregor's silent question in a hoarse voice.

Gregor waited in silence for a few moments. "I'm going to go see if I can talk with her," Gregor said.

"Good luck," Mareth, York and Vellac all responded at the same time while Vikus squeezed his arm again.

Gregor turned to Iris, "you ok here by yourself? I don't mean that offensively, I'm just asking."

Iris nodded her head, "I shall be more than fine, thank you for your concern," she replied with humor in her voice, "good luck with the Queen."

Gregor lowered his voice so no one except Iris could hear him, "better luck than you had with her last, right?"

Iris gave a _huh-huh-huh_ bat laugh as Gregor stood up and exited the room down the hallway that Luxa had disappeared into moments ago.

* * *

 **There is Chapter 10. Woohoo double digit chapters! I hope everyone enjoys it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last few chapters, they're really helpful! Thanks!** **Please rate and review. Any and all feedback is welcomed.**

 **-Ssi**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on it. If you like the story I'll keep chapters coming. If not keep it to yourself, please don't hate on it. If you find any errors, whether it be spelling, grammar or anything else please just let me know. I've been reading many of the fanfictions on this site but I just wanted to add my own to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles or any of the characters, save the ones that I will be adding. Both the Underland Chronicles and the characters within belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **-Ssi**

* * *

Gregor caught sight of the Queen as he rounded the corner. "Luxa," he called out behind her.

She made no attempt to turn or slow at the sound of her name. Gregor jogged to catch up to her.

"Luxa, what's wrong," Gregor asked her as he stepped into pace beside her.

"Nothing is wrong," Luxa replied coldly.

Gregor sighed, "Then why give me the cold shoulder?"

Luxa stopped in the middle of the hall, "I did not touch your shoulder. How could I have made it cold?" She asked in confusion.

Gregor shook his head slightly and grinned, "Sorry, Overland expression."

Still confused, Luxa began to walk again, "Why are you here?"

"I thought it was fairly obvious," Gregor replied. "I was worried about you; it has been over a month since you sent so much as single word to Hazard."

Luxa gave Gregor an even more confused look, "I have sent a letter every week since I sent Hazard…" Luxa looked around to make sure no one was listening, "since I sent him up there. I ask a different messenger each week to leave one there so no one will suspect anything."

"Suspect anything?" Gregor said, "You're leaving notes in the Overland, how is using separate messengers going to make it any less suspicious?"

Luxa seemed at a loss for words, "They could always think I was sending them to you?"

"Yeah, especially after the way you addressed me over there I'm sure they think you're sending me letters after four years."

"Do not use that tone with me, Overlander, you were not supposed to come nor did we want you to come." Luxa tone became harsh.

"Well when I found myself back in New York and visiting Mrs. Cormaci I really wasn't expecting to see Hazard there, but by the sounds of it you were planning on asking for my help and not her's originally." Gregor shot back, "So obviously a month ago you did want me here."

Luxa looked truly mad now, "I never wanted you here. I hoped to find you there, but I never wanted you here. Help here or do not help here, it matters little to me. Either way when you go home we can go back to forgetting we ever knew one another," Luxa hurled his own words back at him.

"That's not fair, Lux-" Gregor tried to respond before she cut him off.

"You made your decision to leave a long time ago, Overlander, now get out of my city," Luxa spat at him before turning and starting to walk away. "Try to follow me and I shall have you thrown in the dungeon." The Queen shouted over her shoulder before Gregor could say anything more.

 _Wow_ , Gregor thought, _what did I do to her_? He knew that she wouldn't have been very happy about him leaving but after four years he didn't think that she would be even less happy about him returning.

Gregor no longer had any idea as to what he should do next. He wanted to stay and help but he didn't want to leave Kyle and Zoey alone up in New York without him, and he certainly didn't want his parents to find out he was ever down here. Could he even help that though? It had to be morning already meaning his Overland friends would know he was gone and his parents would soon find out. Of course if his parents found out he would be grounded for life. Or would they? Rather could they?

For the last four years Gregor had basically grounded himself, it's not like they could take away anything he cared about or force him to do anything he didn't care for. No, that was already Gregor's life; even if they punished him it wouldn't make a difference. Gregor found it a little sad that in the couple hours since he had returned, he had gotten in a fight and had the only girl he even liked basically reject so much as saying his name. Still in the last hour he had felt more at home in the Underland than he ever had in the Overland for the past four years.

Up there he had to pretend he was someone he wasn't whereas down here he would never have to lie to anyone. Gregor wish he had just stayed down here in the first place. When he had first left his family was struggling to find a normal life again, but now the rest of his family was just fine in the Overland without him. So, why couldn't he stay down here now? Gregor thought he would eventually find a reason, but as he walked aimlessly through the halls of the palace he couldn't think of a single one.

"Gregor?" He turned at the sound of his name just in time to see a confused Howard staring at him. He must've been over 20 now but he looked nearly 40. The dark purple bags under his eyes and the red veins shooting out from his pupils didn't really help.

"Hey, Howard," Gregor held out his hand to shake Howard's but found himself in yet another bear hug.

"I thought for sure I was hallucinating when I saw you," Howard laughed as he released Gregor, "What are you doing back in the Underland?"

Gregor was wondering how many times he'd have to answer that question. "You know, just checking up on everyone."

"Well I would love to catch up, truly, but I really must get to the hospital I merely stepped out to make sure Dulcet was fine." Howard breathed out.

"Dulcet?" Gregor asked.

"Ah yes, you would not know her, she is my wife," Howard replied, "We met after you left the Underland."

"No, I know her, she kept care of Maggie- I mean Boot's whenever we were down here, I just didn't realize you knew her." Gregor responded, "Congratulations though," Gregor added before realizing something else. "Why were you making sure she was fine? Is something wrong?"

Howard smiled, "No, nothing is wrong, on the contrary Dulcet is expecting soon."

"Oh," Gregor said not really understanding. Then it clicked. "Ooh," Gregor repeated, "Congrats man, really. Congratulations. That might explain why you look a bit sleep deprived." Gregor said knowing full well 'a bit' was a massive understatement.

"Yes, I have been preparing nonstop with what little time the hospital gives me off," Howard was still smiling, "seeing you truly is a tonic of its own, Gregor. I hope you do not leave before I see you again, but I really must get going." Howard said.

"I think I can stick around for a bit still," Gregor responded as Howard departed towards the hospital.

It was really strange, how timeless the Underland was in Gregor's mind. It seemed as though nothing had changed since he had left but in reality so much had changed it surprised Gregor immensely.

As he continued to walk aimlessly around the palace his mind was taking in everything that he had learned. The Fount being destroyed, Ripred leaving, Howard getting married and expecting a child. Things in the Underland were incredibly different but it didn't feel different to Gregor. It was still more inviting to him than the Overland.

Gregor looked up and realized he was standing in front of the museum. Walking inside, Gregor slumped against the ground and pulled out his wallet before sliding down the wall into a sitting position.

Pulling out the picture from his wallet and unfolding it, Gregor looked at the photo of him and Luxa that was taken at wall that Gregor now sat against years earlier. It seemed like a lifetime ago, now. It was so long ago but it was one of the last times Gregor didn't feel like a zombie going through the motions of an empty life.

Gregor glanced around the museum. In a lot of ways the Overland antiquities scattered around the room were a lot like him. They may have originated in the Overland but they were now relics of a time passed. This museum and everything within belonged here, not up in the Overland, not anymore. In a way it calmed Gregor.

Gregor heard a sound coming from the doorway and quickly hid the picture back in his wallet, and his wallet back into his pocket.

"I thought I might find you here," Iris moved into the room and looked around to make sure they were alone. "How did it go with the Queen?"

"Not too well," Gregor replied, "she's in a bad mood, I'd like to say is a girl thing but I think it's more than that."

"A girl thing?" Iris asked.

"Never mind." Gregor sighed.

Iris remained quiet for a few minutes before asking the question that had obviously been on her mind. "Why did you not tell me you were the Warrior?"

"Because I'm not," Gregor said simply. Iris tilted her head in confusion while staring at Gregor. Deciding to elaborate Gregor continued. "The final prophecy called for the Warrior to die, and in a way he did. Even if I was the Warrior once, it just wasn't who I was after the day…the day I killed the Bane."

"What happened?" Iris asked, but Gregor merely shook his head. That was one story Gregor didn't want to tell.

That's when it started. The palace lit up with noise and commotion as people started to run passed the door. Gregor listened as the screams started to echo throughout the palace. Gregor walked out the door as a younger girl stumbled into him nearly knocking him over.

"what's happening?" Gregor asked the girl. Without responding the girl hid behind Gregor and pointed down the hallway she had just run down.

Three massive rat were sprinting down the hallway with teeth barred staring straight at Gregor.

* * *

 **There is Chapter 11. Fairly short chapter but my story is now 20,000 words so yay. Not much happened this chapter but trust me that will change soon. I hope everyone enjoys it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last few chapters, they're really helpful! Thank you!** **Please rate and review. Any and all feedback is welcomed.**

 **-Ssi**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on it. If you like the story I'll keep chapters coming. If not keep it to yourself, please don't hate on it. If you find any errors, whether it be spelling, grammar or anything else please just let me know. I've been reading many of the fanfictions on this site but I just wanted to add my own to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles or any of the characters, save the ones that I will be adding. Both the Underland Chronicles and the characters within belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **-Ssi**

* * *

Gregor thought quickly as the rats closed in on them. These weren't war scarred rats or anything, however Gregor was unarmed and as fast as he was, he wasn't sure punching a six foot tall rat would get the job done. Gregor spun in place ushering the girl into the museum behind him.

"Hide," Gregor told the younger girl as Iris tried to hover away from the door. In seconds the rats entered the door and blocked the only exit from the museum.

 _On second thought, Gregor, you picked the wrong place to run_ , he thought to himself. Gregor looked around the museum trying to take stock in everything on the shelves. What he needed was some kind of weapon, some Overland weapon in the room. The rats surrounded him. _God, where was root beer when you really needed it_.

"Hey, Gashgulp, what do you call a human rager with no weapon?" the rat on his right sneered.

"I dunno, what do you call him?" Gashgulp questioned from Gregor's front.

"Dead meat!" the first rat answer and proceeded to laugh hysterically.

"Really?" Gregor asked still scanning the room, "Dead meat? That's the absolute best you can come up with?"

At this Gashgulp began to laugh as the first rat growled. "Silence him," He barked as he lunged at Gregor.

Gregor ducked under the rat's claw and rolled to the side. Catching out of the corner of his, Gregor saw the third rat sprinting at him and spinning to reveal his claws aimed at Gregor's leg. Gregor leapt over the attack and nearly straight into one of the rat's tails. Grabbing the tail, Gregor pulled himself towards the giant rat and dug his steel toed boot directly into the soft skin under his front leg.

The rat howled in pain and just became angrier, barraging a flurry of swipes in Gregor's direction. Using this to his advantage Gregor ducked under one of the attacks and slide under Gashgulp's shoulder. This caused the angered rat to claw a chunk of skin off of Gashgulp's front leg. In annoyance Gashgulp slammed the back of his paw into the other rat's face knocking him back.

Taking the distraction where it came, Gregor sprinted towards one of the shelves and grabbed a can of bug spray, pulling off its cap. Gregor spun to see the rats focused back on him. As the first rat lunged at Gregor, he retaliated by sending a stream of bug spray directly into the beast's eyes. The rat screamed and swung blindly at Gregor.

Gregor jumped into the air and dug his boot into the rat's shoulder to vault over the six foot tall animal. Leaping over the other two rats, Gregor unloaded the can into their eyes as best as he could. Neither was hit as badly as the first. When Gregor landed, he felt Gashgulp's claws dig into his left bicep leaving three clean, diagonal gashes from his elbow to his shoulder.

Gregor dropped the bug spray and rolled to the side to avoid any more hits. Luck didn't seem to be with him because mid-roll Gregor felt one of the rats' tails collide with his side and sent him sliding across the floor. Gregor was lying next to the younger girl who was still hiding behind one of the shelves now.

The rats launched themselves, again, at the two of them as Gregor put himself directly in front of the girl to protect her. Gregor braced himself for the attack but it never came. Iris swooped in as best as she could to knock the rats' off balance but ended up colliding into the leader of the pack. Gashgulp rolled Iris onto her back and readied his claw for a killing strike.

In between Gregor and Iris was a small stone table with even more fancy Overland artifacts. For the first time in the fight Gregor felt like luck was on his side, because on the corner of the table lay a handheld taser.

Gregor jumped forward grabbing the Overland weapon and leaped between Iris and Gashgulp, who immediately changed his target to the ex-warrior.

Gregor hoped to any deity listening that the taser sill had working batteries, or whatever power source it used, as he plunged the device into the underbelly of Gashgulp and held down the button forcefully.

Gashgulp seized in pain and howled in agony before jumping back and bolting out of the museum without looking back. Gregor pushed the button again to show the glowing stream of electricity, between the two prods, off to the remaining rats. The rats retreated behind their leader before Gregor dropped the taser and turned to Iris.

"You, ok?" he asked her simply.

"Ok? If it was not for you I assume I would be dead, so 'ok' may be a qualifying statement." Iris chuckled.

"Eh, you saved us first," Gregor said motioning to the girl. Gregor ripped off the sleeve of his shirt and tied it around his bicep to use as a makeshift bandage. "Are you ok?" Gregor asked the younger girl who was still breathing heavily with her eye's wide.

The girl gulped and nodded quickly. "Good, Iris can you please get her up to high hall? If there's something going on that'll probably be the safest place." Gregor returned his attention to the white bat.

"I can do that," Iris paused, "what about you?"

"I need to find out what happened."

"What about your injury? Should you not get that checked?" Iris asked.

"I'll get it checked the moment I know everything is ok," Gregor answered before turning back towards the door and exiting the museum.

Gregor sprinted down the halls towards where the rats had originally come from. Weaving his way through the empty halls, Gregor could still hear the screams echoing throughout the palace.

Gregor turned the corner of one of the halls and in less than a second realized where he was. The thick wooden door lay in the middle of the hall, completely unhinged from the doorway and extremely scratched up.

Gregor carefully walked over to the doorway and looked into the prophecy room. Gregor clicked his tongue for a better look and saw the room was completely gone. The walls and ceiling had crumbled into pebbles and shards leaving the walls bare of the carvings they once had. A giant tunnel bore into the floor of the room, Gregor knew this must've been how the rebels had gotten in. But rats couldn't pull this off. No, something bigger than rats were needed to tunnel through the palace. The Diggers must've been involved in this as well.

Gregor was about to leave before something else caught his eye. The shards of rock from the back wall weren't the same as the others. Gregor grabbed a torch from the hallway and stepping into the room to investigate.

Along what used to be the back wall the broken prophecies were not made of rock, Gregor thought it must've been made of clay of some kind or something similar because the back was discolored from the rest of the walls. When Gregor approached what was left of the wall, the torchlight shone upon a flat wall in the back that was completely unharmed.

Gregor nearly swore as he saw the words carved out upon the surface of the real back wall. A single prophecy was dug unto the middle of the wall, and it looked rather familiar to Gregor considering its first couple lines…

 _..._

 _To the Warrior you gave my blade,_

 _By his hand your fate did sway._

 _Though the gears of war began to fade,_

 _Such times were not destined to stay._

 _..._

 _When the Monster's body was torn,_

 _And the Warrior left, not to return,_

 _Gnawers and Killers both did mourn._

 _Thus true peace indeed was born._

 _..._

 _Within Regalia grows new threat,_

 _The notion of peace has it upset._

 _For the Warrior you need not send._

 _The time has passed for him to ascend._

 _..._

 _Now he must leave Death's warm embrace,_

 _Or suffer the Underland as the last of his race._

 _Will your hero find new light?_

 _Or join in the everlasting fight?_

 _..._

 _You cannot let this madness spread,_

 _Or like the Peacemaker, your love shall fall dead._

 _For this I am truly sorry, Gregor._

 _But, some nightmares last forever._

 _..._

Gregor swore to the words carved by the sadistic maniac. Gregor hated Sandwich, he truly loathed the leader of the tribe brought to the Underland. Gregor wanted no part in his prophecies. He didn't believe in the mad man. Or at least he didn't want to.

In their own messed up way however every single one of the prophecies had come true. _Wait_ , Gregor noticed for the first time. _Did he just call me out by name_?

Without a doubt Gregor loathed Sandwich. The cold hearted prophet closed himself into a room for days at a time to think of ways to make Gregor's life hell. _Did he make the prophecies come true_? Gregor thought, _or did he just watch them unfold_? Gregor wasn't sure and quite honestly didn't care because his heart hadn't beat since he has read that line…

 _Or like the Peacemaker, your love shall fall dead._

That was the line that stopped his heart. Ripred was the so-called Peacemaker; that, Gregor knew for sure. _Who was Ripred's love though_? Gregor thought back to his last time here when he had listened to his mentor talk about Hamnet's battle that had left both Ripred's mate and pups dead. But then who was Gregor's love?

He tried to think hard of anyone else that could be considered his love. But Gregor knew there was only one person in the world he loved.

Gregor stumbled as he tried to walk out of the room to look for Luxa. Gregor sprinted down the hallways trying his hardest to think of where Luxa was. Last he had seen her she walking away from him… _towards where_? _Her room_? _No, she wasn't walking anywhere towards her room. Then where did she go_?

 _The counsel room_! Gregor triumphed at his realization. That was the only room anywhere near where he had talked to her. That must be it… he hoped.

Gregor sprinted down the hallways as fast as he could; leaping over unconscious and dead bodies as he ran towards what he hoped was Luxa. Gregor skidded to a stop and rounded the door leading into the counsel. His heart stopped.

Around the room Gregor could see a half dozen council members dead on the ground, bloody and recently departed from the world.

Standing in the middle of the room was a tall muscular figure cloaked in black with his cape draped over his left shoulder. Vellac's dark red hair glowed in the torchlight of the room. His arm lowered revealing the long bloodstained dagger at his side. Gregor heard the _clang_ of metal as a sword dropped to the ground from behind Vellac's frame.

Gregor's heart stopped beating. His veins began to crystalize as all the heat left his body. Gregor couldn't divert his eyes as he saw her appear from behind Vellac.

Gregor could do nothing at all as he watched Luxa fall…lifeless to the stone floor.

* * *

 **There is Chapter 12. I feel there's nothing more i can say about this chapter. Seeing as I posted two chapters in two days, everyone is fine if i wait a couple weeks before the next chapter right? Feel free to give me your thoughts on the chapter in a review. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last few chapters, they're really helpful! Thank you!** **Please rate and review. Any and all feedback is welcomed.**

 **-Ssi**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on it. If you like the story I'll keep chapters coming. If not keep it to yourself, please don't hate on it. If you find any errors, whether it be spelling, grammar or anything else please just let me know. I've been reading many of the fanfictions on this site but I just wanted to add my own to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles or any of the characters, save the ones that I will be adding. Both the Underland Chronicles and the characters within belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **-Ssi**

* * *

Gregor stood motionless as his eyes stayed, unwavering, on Luxa's body. She lay sprawled out on the stone floor of the counsel room. Blood poured from her abdomen, staining her purple dress a gruesome maroon. Her eyes were shut and her face showed no sign of emotion or life.

Gregor remained frozen as Vellac turned to face him. Luxa's killer nonchalantly placed the blade of the dagger in his hand and wiped Luxa's blood off onto his palm. "Ah, Warrior, I always hoped to have met you. However your untimely arrival forced me to move my schedule ahead, earlier than I personally would have liked." Vellac sighed out, almost bored, before raising his blood soaked hand to his forehead and running his fingers through his own hair. Luxa's blood was smeared through his hair and glimmered bright scarlet in the torchlight.

Remaining silent, Gregor simply continued to stare blankly at Luxa.

"Speechless?" Vellac flaunted as he returned his dagger to his belt. "I always wondered how you were able to do it. YOU let the Bane live, YOU stopped Solovet from freeing us of the Gnawers indefinitely, YOU allied yourself with the Gnawers, and YOU watched as hundreds and hundreds of humans died. I always wondered how you could forsake your own kind, but it seems clear to me now, that YOU simply are not one of us."

"You know nothing about me," Gregor retorted coldly as his eyes switched to Vellac. His blood was solid, cold as ice. He tried to welcome his rager side, but it never came.

"I know all I need to know," Vellac sneered, "However, why you would trust the Gnawers over the humans, only Sandwich knows. You were even cunning enough to puppeteer this insufferable disgrace on the Underland," Vellac motioned to Luxa's lifeless form, "into creating a truce with the beast. Now they linger upon this city under the belief that they are welcomed. Those that would have themselves allied to them are mere weaklings."

"You speak as if you aren't the reason they're in the palace right now," Gregor was sick of this talk already but he couldn't will anything save his lips to move.

"To me they are but a means to an end, their time shall come. Just not before the weak are weeded out and dealt with," Vellac grinned sadistically. "To which I have already begun as you can bluntly see. Our Royal Highness here would have us break bread with the animals that have hunted us for centuries. She is a stain upon Regalia that had to be cleansed before the city could truly begin to heal."

He felt no sign of his rager side, his veins did not pump heavily with heated blood nor could he see any of Vellac's weaknesses, but Gregor could not hold it in any longer. Gregor's anger burst out as he charged Vellac blindly. Before he knew it, Gregor was laying on his back on the stone floor after getting punched in the gut. Jumping to his feet, Gregor sprinted back towards Vellac and swung his right fist into the traitor's face. Before it made contact however, Vellac grabbed Gregor's arm and flung the young man into the wall over a table.

"When I had heard you were a rager, I suspected you would be more like Ripred. I saw him fight during the War of Time, now that was impressive. This… I am not quite sure what to say." Vellac taunted him.

Gregor pushed himself back to his feet and barreled into Vellac's stomach with his shoulder. No sooner had he done so before Vellac's knee made contact with his chest sending him hurled back onto the stone floor. Gregor rolled onto his side and saw the sword that Luxa had dropped lying on the ground. He dived for it and clambered off of the ground as he rose to his feet with the sword grasped in both hands.

Vellac drew the thick broadsword from his side and welded it in one hand with ease. Gregor hacked away at Vellac but each of his blade strokes met with an empty clang of metal clashing. For the first time in his life Gregor missed his rager abilities. Often they seemed more like a curse or burden than a gift, but this wasn't one of those times. Upon the next stroke, Gregor's blade once again met with Vellac's unmovable sword. Taking his own retaliation, Vellac moved fast than Gregor could see. But Gregor could feel it alright. The back of Vellac's left hand made contact with Gregor's cheek and sent him stumbling backwards and dropping his sword.

Gregor lay next to Luxa as Vellac stood over the scene. Gregor moved to his knees and bowed over Luxa's body. In reality he no longer cared whether he lived or died. Although she had been out of his life for over four years, Gregor couldn't imagine living in a world that he knew Luxa was no longer a part of. He stared at her face. She looked so peaceful, so calm. Her expression was emotionless but beautiful none the less. Gregor felt a tear escape his eye as he waited for Vellac to let him join Luxa.

That when Gregor heard the cough. It was a small cough, almost inaudible. I single drop of blood trailed across Luxa's cheek as it fell from her lips. Within a fraction of a second Gregor felt his heart start up again and beat ferociously against his ribcage. The blood boiled in his veins as they began to pump fast and strong throughout every muscle in his body. Luxa coughed again, but this time it was louder, loud enough that it echoed off of everything and everyone in the room. Gregor's echolocation lit the room up like a Christmas tree as his senses heightened. He saw himself clearer than a mirror. Luxa's body continued to lie out in front of him. And he saw Vellac, standing directly behind him as his arm rose, positioning his blade for the killing strike. Gregor's rager sensation woke from hibernation as Gregor's vision fragmented. Gregor's vision went black; he couldn't see or hear anything. All of his senses left him.

Gregor blinked a few times as his sense of sight returned to him. He stumbled around still dizzy. Gregor blinked again and saw Vellac in front of him barely conscious. Blood ran from a cut under his eye and a dark purple bruise covered his cheek. Gregor's left hand held the top of Vellac's chest plate holding him up, while his right hand held the dagger from Vellac's belt aimed straight at the traitor's face. Gregor could easily end his life right there. All he would have to do was bring the knife down to meet its next victim.

Gregor couldn't bring himself to do it. His fingers ripped themselves away from the hilt of the dagger as it dropped to the ground. Gregor released Vellac and let him fall backwards onto the stone before turning and sliding into place a Luxa's side.

"Luxa, Luxa stay with me." Gregor cried out as he stroked her forehead. Her eyelids fluttered but didn't open. Gregor tried hard to think of what he could do. He had to try to stop the bleeding before thinking of what else to do. Blood still seeped out of Luxa at an alarming pace. Gregor removed the rest of his sweater over the makeshift bandage still over his bicep. Placing his sweater over the hole in Luxa's abdomen, Gregor tried to keep pressure on her wound.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE!" Gregor screamed as loud as he could over his shoulder. "Everything is going to be ok, Luxa, I promise, you're going to be fine" Gregor whispered quietly to her. Luxa moved her hand over Gregor's and laid her fingers on top of his. Her lips moved as if she was trying to say something but Gregor couldn't hear her. "ANYONE? PLEASE HELP!" He screamed again over his shoulder in desperation.

Hearing shifting near the door, Gregor looked to see Mareth round the corner and stop in his tracks.

"Howard, Luxa's injured," Mareth shouted over his shoulder before running over to her and Gregor.

Gregor watched as Howard, Perdita and a few other soldiers and doctors entered the room. Gregor couldn't make out any words as Howard and another doctor maneuvered around Luxa's body and started to work. Gregor felt Howard move his hand every once and a while as the doctor began to stitch up Luxa's wound.

"Gregor!" Howard shouted as Gregor's eyes shot up to the sound of his name. "I said push harder or the stitches won't stay!"

Gregor added more pressure around Luxa's wound and felt a shiver run down his spine as more blood pumped out of her. Gregor closed his eyes and took long dep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. Once the stitched were in, Howard pushed Gregor's hands away and started to wrap a bandage around the wound. A small pool of blood soaked the stone around Luxa. Gregor backed away and looked down at his hands completely covered in her blood.

Gregor looked over at Howard waiting for his diagnosis. Howard finished wrapping her up and looked around the room. Howard took a deep breath and cleared the silence from the room, "She should live, she has lost a lot of blood but it does not look as though anything important has been torn. She will need time to recover however. What happened?" Howard asked as he hand Gregor a washcloth.

Gregor began to wipe as much of the blood from his hands as he could. "Vellac betrayed her. By the time I got here I saw all of the counsel dead and I saw Vellac stab her. And… I didn't know what to do I just shouted until you showed up." Gregor choked out.

"You are telling us Vellac is working with the rebels? Why? He is the only reason anyone survived at the Fount!" one of the soldiers shouted out. "He has proven his loyalty to the Queen already, who are you to say he is a traitor?"

"Because I just saw him stab her!" Gregor retorted angrily at the soldier.

"So just your word?" The soldier shouted back.

"Silence, Vulkor," Perdita commanded. "If the Warrior claims to have seen this than we shall take his word for it, when Luxa wakes I am sure she can explain what happened before Gregor arrived but until then we shall remain faithful to his word."

Gregor shot Perdita a grateful look, among everything else going on right now he'd rather not have to deal with anyone calling him a liar.

"You truly believe this Overlander over your own people?" Vulkor spat at Perdita.

"Yes we do," Mareth spoke up, "and considering he is the only reason any of us are alive today I would suggest you to do likewise." Mareth then turned to Gregor, "But, if you saw him stab Luxa where did he go, why would you let him leave with his life?"

The question confused Gregor. "Leave? I didn't let him leave, he's right over…" Gregor looked over at the ground where he had released Vellac. It was empty. "…there," Gregor's voice trailed off.

Mareth exhaled briefly and Vulkor spoke up again, "Oh great. A warrior that cannot make sure to finish the job."

"Cease your bickering, and leave if you wish to harass the Warrior any longer!" Perdita spat at Vulkor. "My biggest concern right now, and yours should be as well, is the Queen." She turned to Howard. "You say she needs time to recover, but where? The palace is no longer safe, we cannot simply have her recover in the hospital, nor can we place guards in front of her chambers. If Vellac was involved then there is no way of telling who else could be working with him."

Gregor thought for a moment and assumed Howard was thinking as well. Gregor glanced over at Mareth whose eyes met his own. "If it's not safe here, we could take her there?" Gregor asked.

"It would be less than ideal but he is right," Mareth replied.

Perdita looked horrified however, "No, she would be too unsafe there."

"Where? Take her where?" Howard asked.

Perdita answered him quickly, "Gregor would like to suggest taking Luxa to the Overland."

"Just until she recovers," Gregor said defensively, "look, she needs to recover and right now the only place we know that the rebels will not be able to find her is the Overland. Hazard is already up there, it's not a perfect plan but it beats her staying here unable to defend herself."

"No, I shall not allow it." Perdita put her foot down.

"Perdita, as much as I hate to say it he is right. She would be far safer there. Gregor, can you take her there and keep her safe until she can return?" Howard asked.

Gregor nodded his head as Perdita gave a look of defeat.

"Then quickly we must get to High Hall before any others may hear of this plan. We may agree here but I guarantee you, not everyone will." Howard said as he picked up Luxa and started to walk through the halls.

Gregor sprinted on ahead and slid into High Hal which was crowded with humans and bats. "Iris!" Gregor called out into the crowds. "Iris!"

The white bat upon hearing her name fluttered down beside Gregor, "Is everything alright? Did you find what you were looking for?" Iris asked.

"In a way," Gregor responded, "Do you know how to get to the Overland passageway near the stadium where you and I met?"

"Yes of course, why?" Iris asked, puzzled.

Iris' question was answered when Howard entered the room carrying Luxa. "Look she's really badly injured and I need to get her to the Overland where she'll be safe only until she is recovered. Can you please trust me just this once? I promise I won't ask you for anything more I just need your help."

Iris looked around uneasily before nodding to Gregor, "I believe I owe you more than my life already, this is a start to paying off that debt." She murmured quietly.

"Thank you so much," Gregor exclaimed as he helped Howard lay Luxa onto Iris' back. Gregor hesitated climbing onto her back as well. He lamented the idea of riding any bat that was Ares, but he needed to keep Luxa safe and this was the only way of doing so. Climbing onto her back Gregor turned to Howard, "Fly you high, Howard. Please tell Aurora or someone to meet me at the entrance to the Overland tomorrow morning, so I can keep you guys updated."

"I will, fly you high, Gregor, be safe," Howard said as Iris lifted into the air and beat her wings against the air as she bolted towards the stadium.

The fight wasn't particularly long but Gregor felt the minutes elongate as he held the unconscious Luxa hoping everything was going to be alright. When they arrived Gregor carefully pushed Luxa through the grate and followed after. After saying goodbye and thanking Iris one more time, Gregor pick Luxa up and quietly started to move out of the laundry room. Gregor was beyond glad that no one was out walking around to see him carrying around the strange looking recently bandaged young woman.

Gregor didn't bother knocking when he reached Mrs. Cormaci's door and quickly pushed down the nob and walked into the apartment.

"-If he is even- Gregor, if that is you I swear I'm going to…" Zoey stopped midsentence as she turned to see Gregor.

"Luxa!" Hazard shouted out. Before he could run forward to her, Mrs. Cormaci grabbed his shoulder and pulled him closer to her.

"Hazard, she's fine she just really needs to rest right now," Gregor said, as Kyle and Zoey started to barrage Gregor with questions. Ignoring them Gregor walked over to the guest bedroom and laid Luxa down onto the bed carefully. Gregor carefully pulled a blanket over Luxa and made sure she was still breathing slowly before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"I'll explain in a second," Gregor said, "Mrs. Cormaci, I'm so so sorry to impose like this on you but I had to."

Mrs. Cormaci immediately responded, "If you hadn't we both know I would've slapped the snot out of you. You're family Gregor, that makes this home one for both of you as well."

Gregor calmed down in relief, "Do you have any sowing needles and thread?"

"Of course what do you-" Mrs. Cormaci started before she saw him remove his makeshift bandage to reveal the three long gashed etched into his bicep.

"Gregor, what the heck happened?" Kyle asked.

Zoey quickly added, "How many of those do you have?" pointing at the scars that completely covered his arms. This was the first time either of them had seen Gregor without a sweater on, so for the first time in four years, Gregor had revealed to an Overlander, the scars that plagued him from the Underland.

"I'll explain… and too many," He responded as Mrs. Cormaci handed him the sowing kit.

"I don't exactly have medical string or anything, is that safe?" She asked as Gregor tied the string onto one of the thinner needles.

"This'll be fine, thank you." Gregor responded.

"Don't you want to take a pain-" Zoey started as Gregor shoved the needle through his arm and began to sow shut the first gash. "-killer… first." She finished.

Gregor took a deep breath and looked at Zoey and Kyle. There wasn't any way that he could cover this up any longer. "A little over five years ago, at the start of the summer- I sort of, um, fell…" Gregor began to recount the events in which he had kept a secret for basically as long as he could remember now.

* * *

 **There is Chapter 13. I meant to have this up last week but my Grandfather passed away last Saturday so i just wasn't up for writing and posting up the chapter. But it is here now and I really hope all of you enjoy it. It may seem slightly rushed closer to the end just because of the sheer length of it so i'm sorry for that. Feel free to give me your thoughts on the chapter in a review. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last few chapters, they're really helpful! Thank you!** **Please rate and review. Any and all feedback is welcomed.**

 **-Ssi**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on it. If you like the story I'll keep chapters coming. If not keep it to yourself, please don't hate on it. If you find any errors, whether it be spelling, grammar or anything else please just let me know. I've been reading many of the fanfictions on this site but I just wanted to add my own to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles or any of the characters, save the ones that I will be adding. Both the Underland Chronicles and the characters within belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **-Ssi**

* * *

Gregor finished the last stitch in his arm as he looked up to see Kyle and Zoey's expressions. Zoey was breathing heavily while staring intently at her lap while Kyle gave Gregor a look that implied disbelief. Hazard had left the room after about a minute of the story so he could see Luxa, and Mrs. Cormaci had tried to help Gregor stitch himself up as best as she could.

"I mean you almost have me convinced with the vampire tanned girl, but honestly? You can't expect us to believe that you would go back to someplace like that willingly?" Kyle asked as Mrs. Cormaci dabbed a wet washcloth against Gregor's stitches.

Gregor sighed, "No matter the circumstances of our meeting, I care about the people down there. They are my friends and I do anything for them."

Kyle blinked his eye's slowly and inhaled, "it's a bit much to process, watching you fight Seth and his goons got me suspicious of you being some secret teenage spy, which of course was ludicrous but still made more sense than this!"

Zoey looked up and Gregor could see the water in her eye's as though she were about to cry. "You should've called the cops or something Gregor, they drafted you into a war you should never have been a part of for some sadistic laughs of an old bum that thought he could see the future! You should've told someone who could stop them."

"The cops?" Gregor laughed, "do you really think New York cops would've done anything if I told them that there were giant rats under the city? They would've thought I was nuts and locked me up for sure. It started as a quest to get my dad but when the final day came I was the one that chose to stay. I was the one who chose to try and help my friends. That was my choice. And of all the choices that day that I wish I could go back and change…staying was the one I know I would always choose."

"I'm sorry Gregor, stay if you want but we can't get caught in this. My parents are already infuriated. I can tell them you're planning on staying here but we can't stay with you." Zoey said as she diverted her eyes from Gregor and started towards the door.

Gregor tried to follow her but Kyle grabbed his uninjured shoulder, "Let me go talk with her, I promise we won't tell anyone, but that's all I can do right now."

Gregor sighed and nodded his head. He knew all he could do now was wait until everything had unraveled itself the way it would eventually end up doing anyways.

Mrs. Cormaci wrapped Gregor's arm in gauze before telling him to get some rest and that she would let him know when dinner was ready. Gregor walked into the guest room to see Luxa still sleeping while breathing quietly. Hazard had curled up next to her on the bed but kept his distance to make sure he didn't aggravate her injuries.

Gregor pulled an armchair from across the room next to the bed so that he could sit beside Luxa. Leading back in the chair Gregor closed his eyes and listened to Luxa's breathing. Each of her inhales was sharp and pained while each of her exhales was slow and calming. Gregor listened to the contrasts of her breathing as he slowly drifted off into oblivion.

…

Running through the empty streets of Regalia, Gregor could begin to hear people's voices as he chased after Vellac. Gregor vaulted over another stone railing as Vellac sped to inhuman velocities.

"Please, O' Warrior, take mercy on me," Vellac taunted Gregor in a nonchalant, sarcastic tone.

Gregor panted as he slid under a stone table and sprinted faster. Growling under his breath, Gregor had all the resolve in the world to gut Vellac like the animal that he was. Gregor continued to chase after Vellac as he entered the stadium. The voices hit him like a truck as Gregor staggered and tried to focus on his surroundings. No one was in the stands of the stadium but it looked as though all of Regalia stood around the large cavern. The crowd spread apart to make room for Gregor and Vellac. It wasn't until Vellac had made it directly to the middle of the crowd before he spun to face Gregor and drew his broadsword theatrically.

"You are no match for me and we both know it, you may act as though being a rager makes you invincible but it does not. You have been using that crutch long enough, it was only a matter of time before someone kicked it out from under you," Vellac sneered at Gregor before charging him.

Gregor unsheathed his sword with only milliseconds to spare before he blocked the incoming attack. Finally Gregor was close enough to get revenge on the man who had slain Luxa in cold blood. Gregor's vision started to fragment as he could see every point of weakness on Vellac. But Gregor's eyes widened as he realized he could see far more than just Vellac's weaknesses. Gregor could see the weaknesses of every single Underlander in the stadium. That's when Gregor's vision went pitch black.

When Gregor's senses came back to him, he became overwhelmed almost instantaneous. The bodies lay around him as the blood pooled around the ground. Vellac lay dead in front of Gregor... Along with every other person in the stadium. Gregor buried his face into his blood soaked hands to block out the view of his victims scattered around the floor. The blood was rising higher and higher forming a red lake throughout the room. It raised higher and higher up to his waist as Gregor's clothes become sticky from the mess. Gregor's mind turned to Luxa as the blood touched his chest. He could see her violet eyes in the darkness. Wishing he could've seen her one last time, Gregor felt the blood reach his mouth and begin to flow down his throat. Gregor began to choke and cough as he tried to get a full breath in.

Gregor's eyes fluttered open as he took a couple deep breaths of air. His head was buried into the covers. Luxa's fingers were pressed against his temple. It had been over a week since Gregor had brought Luxa back up to the Overland, and unless Gregor was meeting any Underlanders in the laundry room to talk about how the war bellow was going, he was basically by Luxa's side for all of it.

Gregor lifted his head and gazed around the room. The shades were shut but rays of light creeped in from the cracks around the winder leading Gregor to believe it was still daytime. Gregor's mind drifted to Kyle and Zoey. He hadn't seen either of them since they had stormed out of the apartment but considering no cops, nor his mother, had come knocking on the door, Gregor could only assume Kyle had stayed true to his word and told no one. Still, it would only be a certain amount of time before someone realized that he was no longer where he claimed to be, and when that time came Gregor knew for sure that his mother would never let him out of her sight again.

Gregor looked down at Luxa as she slept. The stiches in her side seemed to be holding rather nicely although seeing as she hadn't moved in nearly a week there really wasn't any reason that she wouldn't've moved. Luxa looked quite peaceful in sleep but it was in contrast with her blood stained gown that she still wore that was ripped over where her stiches were.

Gregor looked behind him to the other bed that he and Mrs Cormaci had brought into the guest room. Hazard was fast asleep on it, buried into the pillows. He hadn't spoken much since Gregor had brought Luxa to the Overland. Much of their time was devoted to sitting beside Luxa and listening to Mrs. Cormaci trying to cheer both of them up.

That's when Gregor heard a knock on the door of the apartment. He could hear footsteps outside of the room moving towards the door to unlock it. The door creaked open and Gregor could make out a familiar voice, "Hi, are you Mrs. Cormaci?"

"I am, and who are you?" the woman asked in a defensive voice.

"Sorry, I am George, Gregor's uncle. His father just wanted me to come ask if you'd seen him recently, his mother has been going crazy because he's been in New York with some friends for a week. So… well yeah I guess she thought he may have come here." George finished out of breath.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you, no I haven't seen Gregor in years now. Didn't even know he was in town," Mrs. Cormaci said in a fakely happy tone.

"Ah then I am so sorry I bothered you, I better be on my way. I've got a long drive home," George replied somewhat miffed.

What happened next caught Gregor completely off guard. Luxa took a deep breath in and she opened her eyes. Gregor tried to grab her but was too slow as she tried to spring up out of the bed. Gregor could hear the stiches in her rip right before he felt a splatter of blood hit his shirt.

* * *

 **Here is the actual chapter 14, again I am so sorry with how long this took to get up i promise i'll have a much shorted pause until my next chapter. I meant to have this up much sooner but real life knocked me down and then stepped on my face a few more times than i would've liked. As always p** **lease rate and review. Any and all feedback is welcomed.**

 **-Ssi**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on it. If you like the story I'll keep chapters coming. If not keep it to yourself, please don't hate on it. If you find any errors, whether it be spelling, grammar or anything else please just let me know. I've been reading many of the fanfictions on this site but I just wanted to add my own to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles or any of the characters, save the ones that I will be adding. Both the Underland Chronicles and the characters within belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **-Ssi**

* * *

Luxa's blood splattered against Gregor's shirt as her stitches tore immediately when she sat up in the bed. Gregor moved as fast as he could to grab her shoulders and push her back into a laying position.

Luxa looked around frantically, "Where am I?" She asked in a short breath.

"Luxa stay calm, you were stabbed and this was the only place I could take you. The palace was overrun and we didn't know what to do," Gregor tried to explain what happened as Mrs. Cormaci and George burst into the room.

Luxa looked up at Gregor with a hint of anger in her eyes, "Where am I?" She asked again louder.

"The Overland," Gregor said softly, "I'm sorry but it was the only place to keep you safe."

Luxa began to struggle even more trying to get out of Gregor's grip but in trying the wound in her side just bleed more. "Unhand me!" She yelled, waking up Hazard on the other bed.

"Please Luxa stop moving, you ripped your stitches already, you're just hurting yourself more," Gregor pleaded with her.

For the first time Luxa seemed to understand what he was saying and looked down at herself. The blood still pumped out of her. Hazard was by her side by now holding her hand.

George finally, after taking in what he was looking at spoke up. "I'll call 911, someone put something over that to slow the bleeding."

"No!" Gregor shouted out before he had finished.

"What do you mean no? She needs medical attention right now!" George said bewildered.

Gregor looked up at his uncle not knowing how to explain the question but to his rescue Mrs. Cormaci stepped in. "She doesn't exactly have insurance and she nor us can take the questions that would come up if we called anyone."

George looked around like he was trying to both understand the situation and think of a way out of it. He looked down at Gregor as he continued to sit next to the strange girl. "Cover that up and slow the blood, don't even think about locking the door," he finished saying to Mrs. Cormaci before sprinting out of it himself.

"Where is he going?" Luxa asked looking up at Gregor.

"I have no idea Luxa," Gregor responded while he tried to cover up her wound with his hands.

"Luxa, I am so happy you have not lost your light," Hazard said gripping her hand.

"By the looks of it, I am out of the boiling oil and in the fire now," Luxa said as the initial burst of adrenaline began to fade.

"Don't say that," Gregor said and he finished covering up her side and abdomen. "You're too stubborn to die and we both know that."

Luxa gave him a small smile and laid her hand on top of Gregor's wrist. Luxa closed her eyes and laid her head back against the pillow. Taking a big gulp Luxa's body went limp but her breathing remained constant meaning she had just gone unconscious again.

For around a minute everyone stayed still in silence, completely unsure of what to do. Gregor started to overthink everything that was happening and began to breathe heavier and heavier as the moments passed by. Just when Gregor thought he wouldn't be able to hold it together any longer George ran back into the room carrying a big first aid case. Not like a suitcase or anything like that, this was a heavy first aid bag that was dark green with a red + on it.

"Everyone out except Gregor, don't crowd her," George said and he leaned over behind Gregor and started to rummage through his bag.

"I cannot leave her!" Hazard responded immediately glaring at the newcomer.

"Please, Hazard, she needs space and you really shouldn't see this," Gregor tried to calm him. Hazard glared at him for a few moments trying to decide whether or not to trust him on the matter. Apparently he ended up trusting Gregor because he stood up and followed Mrs. Cormaci out of the room. Mrs. Cormaci turned and closed the door behind them leaving Gregor and George alone in the room with Luxa.

"Remove that," George pointed at the balled up fabric over Luxa's wound, "and put these on." George handed Gregor white, rubber gloves. Gregor looked down at his blood soaked hands, thinking the gloves may be useless but put them on anyways. "Gregor, I don't ask for much but this is too much, the second she's stable you are going to tell me everything, understood?"

Gregor nodded in understanding as he put on the gloves and removed everything in front of the wound revealing the jagged stab wound. George started to remove the stitches that had already been torn off. When the wound was free of all stitched George grabbed a glass of water from off the bed stand and poured it around the wound cleaning the skin without getting any of it in the wound.

George grabbed a smaller kit from his bag and opened it revealing multiple needles and thread. Expertly he slipped the thread into the needle and tied it into place, before he began to sow the wound back shut.

"This isn't going to work," George said as he continued to sow the stitches without breaking a sweat. "She's lost too much blood Gregor; we're still going to have to get her to a hospital."

"No, we can't," Gregor exclaimed, "Isn't there anything else we can do?"

"Nothing short of a blood transfusion which would be risky anyways, besides unless you happen to know her blood type you'd likely kill her trying," George explained bluntly.

"The boy in the other room, Hazard, is her cousin can't he give her blood?" Gregor asked trying to think of anything.

George sighed, "even if they were twins there would still be a possibility that they aren't the same blood type."

Gregor thought for a moment before getting another idea, "wait, I'm O negative, that means I'm a universal donor, right?"

George looked at Gregor, "You're 100% sure you're O negative?"

"Yeah, we had to test it before the last school year. I remember I had O negative blood, and I remember someone saying that was universal donor." Gregor said starting to feel hopeful.

"Then yeah that would be compatible but are you sure you want to do that?" George said still sounding a bit unsure.

"Yes," Gregor said in a heartbeat as he pulled back his sleeve.

George just stared at Gregor. "The girl in that photo?" George asked. "This is her, isn't it?"

Gregor nodded quickly, to which George responded by exhaling deeply. Reaching back into his bag George pulled out a couple of rolled up tubes and began to untangle them. "If you start feeling nauseous at all tell me immediately. You're going to have to hold this in yourself." George said as he grabbed Gregor's arm and inserted the needle, at the end of one of the tubes, into his arm. Gregor stiffened up and held the needle in place while trying to stay as still as he could.

The blood started to leave Gregor and travel through the tube almost immediately making him feel a little uneasy. Gregor had been injured multiple times now and had bleed quite profusely more than once but this felt much different. Gregor watched as he voluntarily gave the blood from his body. A couple drops of his blood escaped from the end of the other needle before George inserted the needle into Luxa's arm and held it in place.

"Now as hard as it is, we just have to wait," George said calmly. "So what's her name?"

"Her name is Luxa," Gregor answered.

"And, Luxa is the reason you and your parents and siblings moved to Virginia to live with me?" He asked.

Gregor thought for a moment, "It's a little more complex than that but yeah she was a big part of it. Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead" George responded.

"Where did you learn how to do all of this?"

"Your dad never told you?" George asked.

"Apparently not, I didn't know you knew any special first aid or anything."

"While your father was learning to become a teacher, I was joining the military. I was supposed to be a field medic and I trained for a couple of years but when your grandfather passed away I took a leave to attend his funeral. After learning he gave me the farm, I just kind of stayed on leave until I was dismissed from the service. I never saw any actual action but I learned a lot and I still keep my first aid kit in my car." George finished his story, "just in case I needed it."

"You have no idea how happy I am for that. Really." Gregor said simply. "If it wasn't for you I don't think we would've been able to stop the bleeding and I know for a fact we wouldn't be able to do this," he motioned his head towards the red tubes. "Thank you."

"Eh, what's family for, if not patching up friends of other family members," George said sarcastically. "Besides, you're still going to owe me that explanation."

"I promise I'll explain everything." Gregor said.

"Good, that should be enough," George said as he pulled the needle out of Luxa's arm and wrapped some medical tape around it. Gregor followed his uncle's example and pulled the needle out of his own arm. After taping a bandage pad over Luxa's main wound George turned to Gregor and taped up his arm so it wouldn't bleed anymore. "Now let me take a look at that," George pointed at Gregor's other arm.

Gregor looked over to where his uncle was pointed and saw two thin lines of blood on his shirt that was sticking to him. "Oh, I think I may have ripped my own stitches," Gregor slightly laughed as he realized that he hadn't felt them rip when he tried to restrain Luxa earlier. Gregor pulled his shirt off over his head and turned so George could get a good look at the three scratches on his bicep.

"Well that bottom one is actually stitched really well, but is that sowing string?" George asked.

"Yeah, it's all I had at the time." Gregor said.

"You stitched that yourself?" George asked as he pulled the other stiches out, "not bad at all, however I'm still going to change those out as well to make sure this doesn't get infected."

"By all means," Gregor smiled, "Thank you."

George grunted in response as he began to stitch up the top cut in Gregor's bicep.

"So where would you like me to start this story?" Gregor asked.

"How about the day you met this young lady." George suggested.

Gregor chuckled, "This may take a bit."

* * *

 **Chapter 15 everyone. I'll admit it's a little short and not too much happens but what does happen is fairly important and I'll come back to some of these parts as need be. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you didn't by all means let me know. I hope all of you enjoyed Christmas and all other Holidays that you may have celebrated other than Christmas. For now I'm passed all the stuff that hit the fan so i should be updating these chapters more frequently now. As always p** **lease rate and review. Any and all feedback is welcomed.**

 **-Ssi**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on it. If you like the story I'll keep chapters coming. If not keep it to yourself, please don't hate on it. If you find any errors, whether it be spelling, grammar or anything else please just let me know. I've been reading many of the fanfictions on this site but I just wanted to add my own to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles or any of the characters, save the ones that I will be adding. Both the Underland Chronicles and the characters within belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **-Ssi**

* * *

"I still don't see why I have to do this," Gregor said as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"Because if you didn't go to your concert we both know your mother would send more than just me after you," George answered as he turned Gregor towards him.

Gregor rolled his eyes, "I meant I don't understand why I need to dress up like a penguin." Gregor turned back to look in the mirror as George adjusted his bowtie. "I look like I'm going to a funeral."

"Well you're not, you're going to your concert and you're going to have some fun," George said as he spun Gregor back towards the mirror. "Did you call Kyle or Zoey and ask if they could bring your saxophone to the concert hall?"

"Yeah, Zoey said she'd bring it…" Gregor trailed off.

"Guessing she wasn't enthusiastic to learn about the royalty in the other room, huh?" George asked.

"I think she's just scared of who I was," Gregor tried to come to his own conclusion.

George gave Gregor a pitiful look, "You honestly can't tell me with echolocation you're still that blind?"

"What do you mean?" Gregor asked in confusion.

"I mean that girl likes you, no matter how hard it is for you to see it. And even if in your mind, you two are just friends, it can't have been easy for her to learn about you and Luxa," George responded bluntly.

"She doesn't know about me and Luxa, I never told her or Kyle" Gregor said with a bit of anxiety in his voice. This really wasn't the kind of conversations he was ever very good at.

"Really, Gregor? Anyone that has seen the two of you in one room before knows about Luxa and you," Hazard said matter of factly as he skipped into the bathroom to grab one of the towels off the rack.

"How long have you been listening?" Gregor asked as his face turned red.

"Long enough," Hazard responded before leaving the bathroom.

"He's right though, it's pretty obvious when you see the way you look at her," George explained.

"OK, I get it, I'm not good at hiding it but I guarantee you that there is no Luxa and me anymore and even if there was that's my personal life not Zoey's," Gregor said annoyed at how Dr. Phil this conversation was getting.

"Well she's your friend isn't she? That makes her your personal life too doesn't it?" George weaseled his logic into the situation.

"Ugh, why are we even talking about this?" Gregor asked.

"Because thus far your conscious has been less than useful and if you want your life and friends back you're going to need to do something about it," George responded.

"What if I don't want that life back? They're just a couple people that I didn't resent. Doesn't mean I asked for either of them." Gregor said, now thoroughly aggravated with this discussion.

George looked more than a little defeated by Gregor's outburst but simply said, "If you really mean that then so be it, but if you do want them to be a part of your life then you have to be open with them."

Gregor stayed silent in fear of letting his anger get the better of him again. To be honest he couldn't even think of why he got so angry about it. Maybe he just thought it was too awkward. Maybe it was being stuck in a room for the last week watching Luxa remain unconscious, or maybe it had something to do with his rager side. After all in the last couple of weeks he'd used his rager abilities more times than he could remember in years. Who knows, it could just be lack of sleep or nervousness of the concert he was about to head out for. Any or all of the above could've been messing with his mind, no doubt about it. Gregor felt like he was going crazy.

Minutes later Gregor and George had moved out to the car to head over to the concert hall. Gregor stayed silent for the duration of the car ride and only opened his mouth to thank his uncle for driving him before quietly slinking away into the large building. The teenager weaved in and out of long narrow hallways trying to find where he was supposed to meet up with Zoey and Kyle. Slipping his phone out of his pocket he dialed up Zoey's number and raised it up to his ear. Gregor listened to the ringing of the phone for a couple of seconds before realizing it wasn't coming from just his phone.

Following the sound of the ringing Gregor turned the corner of one of the hallways and entered the first door on his left.

"Wondering whether or not you should pick it up?" Gregor asked as he entered the room. Zoey was sitting alone in the room staring at her ringing phone. She looked up, startled at Gregor's entrance but kept her composure.

Sighing Zoey answered truthfully, "My parents always told me not to talk to strangers, I wasn't really sure if I knew who I'd be talking to if I picked up."

Gregor walked over towards Zoey. He was considering sitting down next to her, but he didn't really want to make her any more uncomfortable than she already was, so he ended up spinning around a chair across from her so he could sit facing her.

"A little over five years ago my life changed entirely. The kid I was before falling down there doesn't exists anymore. He hasn't in over four years. But in those four years since I've been back I've changed just as much. Not in the same ways, no," Gregor had no idea where this speech had come from or where it was going but he knew he would have to finish it now. "But in many ways I've changed more in the last couple months than I have in those years. That's in no small part from you and Kyle. Whether you chose to believe me or not, the person I am around you and Kyle has always been the real me. I like you for you, I don't care about your past because I know who you are. I wish you'd understand that knowing about my past may change how you feel about me, but it doesn't change who I am today."

Zoey didn't look up at Gregor and kept her eyes glued to her phone. "How's that girl doing?"

"She's alright right now, she woke up yesterday and ended up ripping her stitches so we needed to give her some blood but she seems to be doing better now. Although I guess we won't really know until she wakes up for more than thirty seconds." Gregor summed up the highlights from his week.

Zoey looked horrified as she looked up at Gregor. "How did you give her blood?"

Gregor tried not to freak out Zoey any more. "George came to town and did it, he learned how in the military. Nothing bad or anything everyone is fine, we didn't get any shady doctors off the street or anything."

"Why didn't you tell me about that earlier?" Zoey almost shouted at him, "jez, Gregor, you couldn't even text me a frowny face or anything with that."

Gregor was completely flabbergasted, "What? I didn't think you wanted to hear about any of it."

"Come on Gregor! When you walk in on your friends carrying a bleeding girl it's only common courtesy to, at the very least, keep them informed." Zoey said as she swung out her leg to try and kick Gregor's knee.

Gregor's rager instincts made him dodge it without thinking, but immediately he wished he hadn't. He knew Zoey didn't mean to kick him in any hurtful way, she was just annoyed. "I'm sorry, I didn't really know that was a common thing," Gregor said still slightly confused, "If it make you feel any better, I promise next time I'll tell you."

"Next time?!" Zoey freaked out. "How often do you plan on showing up with unconscious bodies?"

Gregor almost cracked up, "You know what I meant!"

"I hope so," Zoey smiled at Gregor, "How's your arm?" she asked.

Gregor motioned to his bicep where he was cut. "George put new stitches in it so it should be good as new soon. Besides it won't scar nearly as bad as others I have."

"What do you mean? Those looked pretty bad." Zoey asked in disbelief.

"Among other injuries, I kind of nearly had my chest torn off so trust me these won't be that bad," before he finished Gregor already knew that was the wrong thing to say.

"Excuse me, your what torn off?" Zoey asked.

"Never mind, forget about it." Gregor tried to back off the subject.

"I can't forget about it now. Can I see it?" Zoey asked.

Gregor was starting to feel a little uneasy now. "Trust me you really don't want to."

"How bad it is." Zoey reiterated.

Gregor thought for a moment. He knew he wanted to be more open with his friends but he wasn't sure if he wanted to be that open. Guessing she'd find out eventually anyways, Gregor decided to tell the truth. Standing up Gregor unbuttoned the middle four buttons of his dress shirt to reveal the scars across his chest. The room wasn't brightly lit but the thin white scars on his chest were clearly displayed.

Zoey's jaw dropped as she stood up in front of Gregor. She hesitated for a second before she reached out to touch one of the scars with the tip of her finger.

"What happened?" was all she could get out.

Before Gregor could answer the door to the room swung open as Kyle walked into the scene of Zoey's hand on Gregor's chest. Kyle stopped and took in the scene for a couple of seconds before he very slowly and carefully walked backwards out the door and closed it behind him without making a noise.

Zoey's face was bright red while Gregor was an inch away from either turning red himself or just simply laughing. Of all the moments Kyle could choose to walk in that just had to have been the one he picked. Moments later there was a very distinctive knock on the door to the room.

Gregor buttoned back up his shirt and called out, "Come in here Kyle."

The door creeped open and Kyle peeked out of the side of the doorway to make sure it was safe to enter this time. "I'd say 'get a room' but you did technically have one." Kyle said with a matter of fact tone.

Zoey remained the same shade as a lobster while Gregor tried to keep from blushing himself, "It wasn't like that man, I was just showing her a scar."

"Please, I don't want to know what you were showing each other," Kyle laughed. "I'm just happy it's not Zoey sulking even more about-" Kyle couldn't finish his sentence before Zoey smacked her elbow into his gut. "-er ugh, I mean, you know. You two are talking again….yeah lets go with that." Kyle said before motioning to zip his lips shut and turn the imaginary key before he threw it away.

Gregor glanced back and forth between his friends in confusion. Zoey was still blushing and looking down while Kyle was staring right back at Gregor like he was going to say something but couldn't.

"Well, okay then. Keep your secrets, I think we've made the point that you need a couple more to catch up." Gregor cleared the awkward silence, "You guys brought my saxophone, right?"

Zoey nodded, "The concert starts in a little over an hour, we should probably find the rest of the band."

As the trio walked out the room and down the hallway, Kyle started to lecture Gregor and Zoey with a long drawn out joke involving a couple monks and a ton of stairs. Gregor listened with a grin. As lame as they might have been to some, Gregor was just happy to have both of his friends back.

* * *

 **Chapter 16 folks. (I accidentally uploaded this chapter to the doc manager and forgot to add it to my story... Oops). I know this chapters just kind of... eh. I needed some filler before getting back to Luxa's condition so i thought I'd put in Gregor trying to get back on Zoey's good side, seeing as Kyle is just too laid back to care, where as she wasn't too happy about Gregor's past. As always p** **lease rate and review. Any and all feedback is welcomed.**

 **-Ssi**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on it. If you like the story I'll keep chapters coming. If not keep it to yourself, please don't hate on it. If you find any errors, whether it be spelling, grammar or anything else please just let me know. I've been reading many of the fanfictions on this site but I just wanted to add my own to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles or any of the characters, save the ones that I will be adding. Both the Underland Chronicles and the characters within belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **-Ssi**

* * *

"Gregor," Howard whispered as he tried to hid behind one of the dryers in the laundry room, "Gregor, is that you?"

"Who else would be here in the middle of the night?" Gregor responded.

For the last week or so this is how Gregor had been keeping in touch with the events in the Underland. Meeting Howard or Mareth in the middle of the night at the entrance in the laundry room, Gregor was able to keep track of what was happening without being too far from Luxa as she recuperated. Well, that and every one of these meeting began the same way.

"Is Luxa alright? Has she awoken yet?" Howard blurted out upon confirmation that it was in fact Gregor who had entered the room.

Gregor sighed, "No Howard, she hasn't. If she had I guarantee you I would've already told you. She's still resting. Since my uncle got here he's been keeping an eye on her stiches so at least we know she isn't getting any worse. But we're also not so sure that she's getting better."

"This is unpleasant to say the least," Howard said, "I knew she would need time to recover, but this is taking longer than I would've thought and things are not getting much better in the Underland."

"How so?" Gregor inquired.

"As you know, Vellac has all but disappeared. We are beginning to suspect that he is being helped by members or the rebellion," Howard stated.

"Really? That's all you've got? I probably could've told you that." Gregor responded annoyed.

"You do not understand my meaning, Gregor. We are beginning to suspect that the prior army of the Fount consists solely of rebellion supporters. York trusts many of his soldiers, but seeing as his most trusted soldier stabbed my cousin, York no longer trusts his leading abilities. He has stepped down from any sort of leading position. This leaves practically no one in charge. Perdita, Mareth and myself are trying our hardest to keep enough power so Regalia does not become a full bloodbath. But if part of our entire army is in cahoots with Vellac I have no idea how long we will be able to keep him out of power." Howard breathed heavily after his quick sum up of the situation.

"Keep him out of power? Do you really think he can take over power with Luxa still alive, can Regalia even allow that?" Gregor asked, still a little confused with how that whole process worked in the Underland.

"Conspiracies are beginning to spread that Luxa is no longer among the living. Some of Regalia now think that we are hiding the truth about her ill-timed death so that we can stay in power," Howards head bowed down as he tried to calm himself. "Besides, Vellac has already taken care of the counsel. Should this end in war and Vellac comes out on top, there is no government to keep him out of power anymore. On top of all of that this new prophecy is beyond cryptic and it abolished all of Sandwich's other works. Much of Regalia takes that as a sign that he has forsaken us. Without his words, so many feel lost."

"But when Luxa wakes up she'll still be in power, right?" Gregor questioned.

"True, but even when she awakes, she cannot return to the Underland until she is healed enough to act strong in front of Regalia." Howard explained, "Regalia is no longer in need of just a leader. It is in need of a symbol of hope. Should Luxa return in any condition other than a strong, solid leader…" Howard trailed off without finishing his thought.

"Jez, yeah I never thought about that," Gregor responded honestly.

"I do not expect you to, Gregor. You have spent much time in the Underland but it is still a different world to you," Howard returned Gregor's honesty.

Gregor waited in the silence trying to think of anything to say. Before he even knew what he was saying however he blurted out, "Is there anything I can do to help? Like, if I came down there would it help having the Warrior stand behind you?"

"I-We would love nothing more than that at this moment but you cannot leave Luxa's side. We need you there, and when she wakes up she will need you there," Howard responded in the only logical way. "When she returns to the Underland, if you accompany her, I am sure your label as the Warrior shall indeed help, but not until then."

"I'm pretty sure that I'm the very last person Luxa wants to see when she wakes up. Unless you forgot how she acted when I showed back up in the Underland?" Gregor said unsure.

"She was just upset. I am sure that she will come to terms with whatever she was angry about." Howard assured him. "In any regard Gregor, I must make leave of this place and return to Dulcet before everyone in Regalia begins to wake."

"Yeah, get going Howard. Fly you high. Good luck. I'll let you know if Luxa wakes up." Gregor said his goodbye as he left the laundry room and headed back to Mrs. Cormaci's apartment.

Getting lost in his own thoughts, Gregor thought of how he could keep this up. Sooner or later his parents would find out everything. To a degree Gregor thought that, just maybe, his dad would understand. His mother on the other hand would want to skin him alive. Still somehow not only did Gregor have to stay long enough to get Luxa on her feet, he knew now he would have to stay to return to the Underland with her to help as much as he could. And if that was the case would Gregor have to fight? He wanted to follow Hamnet's steps in nonviolence but even Hamnet when backed into a corner was forced to fight. It was true Gregor could still run, but in doing so he would leave Luxa and many of his other friends in danger that he could've helped with.

Gregor cleared his mind as he entered the apartment. George was asleep on the couch with static running on the TV. Hazard was sleeping on the armchair next to the TV laying across it in what Gregor would think of as a very uncomfortable way. Gregor turned off the TV as he passed by it to go to the guest room.

Gregor took off his shirt and socks before going to the bathroom and running some water over his hands in the sink. Splashing some of the warm water in his face, made Gregor feel drowsy. Gregor headed back to the room as he dried off his face with a towel before he hung it up over the guest room's door. Stretching Gregor noticed a pair of eye's staring at him in the dark. Gregor jumped as he turned quickly. Sure enough Luxa opened her eyes and closed them again. Gregor moved quickly over to the chair that he had kept next to her bed.

"Luxa?" Gregor asked quietly.

Luxa blinked a couple more times before her eyes found his. "Where am I?" she asked in a very groggy and scratchy voice.

Gregor sat on the bed next to Luxa, putting his feet up on the chair next to the bed. Gregor tried to stay in a position to grab her if she tried to move as quickly as she had last time she woke up.

"Luxa, you're in the Overland. I swear this was the only way to keep you safe. You've been out for over a week now," Gregor told her.

"What happened?" Luxa asked as she closed her eyes and gulped painfully.

"Do you remember Vellac stabbing you?" Gregor hoped she could remember at least that much.

Luxa nodded, "I think so." She said as she moved her hand over the bandage over her abdomen. "I have been unconscious for a week?" Luxa tried to clarify.

"Yeah, Vellac got away and…" Gregor wanted to tell her everything that was happening in the Underland but if he did she would strain herself to the breaking point trying to get back faster than humanly possible. He knew she would be mad about this, but it was for her own good. "And they're still looking for him but everything is fine. Howard, Mareth and Perdita just thought it would be safer for you to recuperate here. Besides Hazard is in the next room and he missed you," Gregor tried to give her an encouraging smile.

She nodded, but Gregor wasn't really sure if she bought it. However, she looked so out of it he wasn't sure it really even mattered. "How're you feeling?" Gregor asked trying to hide his own emotions.

Luxa remained silent with her eyes closed but slowly moved her hand over to Gregor's leg and patted it twice as if to say she was alright. Gregor was both really excited that she was awake and horrified that she still seemed in really bad shape.

"Get some sleep, Luxa. I'll be right here ok?" Gregor said.

Luxa stayed quiet and didn't move. Gregor thought she must've fallen back asleep. Carefully Gregor removed her hand from his leg and laid in back next to her side. Leaning forward Gregor kissed Luxa's forehead before moving back to the chair next to her bed. Had she been awake and well, Gregor was sure she'd have killed him, but he couldn't help himself. He wasn't sure what she thought of him anymore but Gregor knew that he still cared for her and he was just happy that she was alive.

Gregor took a deep breath and laid his head back against the chair as he let sleep take him.

* * *

 **Chapter 17 is finally out. Wow i did not realize how long it took me to get this one out. Especially because of how short it is. In any regard I hope those of you still reading this and/or just started reading this book enjoy this chapter.** **As always p** **lease rate and review. Any and all feedback is welcomed.**

| |/| |||/ |/ |/| \\. /\ /| / |\/ |\/. \/ \ | |/. /| ||/ \\. /| \/ \ \\. |/ ||\\. /| \/ | |/| /\ |/\ / /\ /\ / |/ |/|.? **The some letters are** | / / **not** | / **i'm not sure why doc manager physically will not let me chain two** / **in a row, guess i wont be asking many of these questions in the future**.

 **-Ssi**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on it. If you like the story I'll keep chapters coming. If not keep it to yourself, please don't hate on it. If you find any errors, whether it be spelling, grammar or anything else please just let me know. I've been reading many of the fanfictions on this site but I just wanted to add my own to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles or any of the characters, save the ones that I will be adding. Both the Underland Chronicles and the characters within belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **-Ssi**

* * *

Gregor's mind was clear and his senses tuned as he blocked the incoming claws in the pitch black cavern beneath New York. _Did Ripred really think the darkness was still his and his alone to hide in?_ For over four years now Gregor's self-training in, the not so human common skill of, echolocation had been more than just a success. More times than not, Gregor now preferred it to the flaws of his eyes. His eyes had blind spots, they could be tricked, they could be surrounded, they could be overwhelmed. His ears however were much harder to fool, any amount of noise would only add to the images from Gregor's echolocation. Never would it take it away.

Ripred broke the silence as he blocked Gregor's retaliation without breaking a sweat. "What are you grinning at boy? Letting that Rager sensation get to you, huh?"

"Are you suggesting I don't use it?" Gregor asked.

Ripred sighed as he spun around and smacked Gregor's shoulder, flinging him into the ground. "No, I am suggesting you cease to let it use you. Now get up!"

Gregor exhaled noticeably as he staggered back to his feet and charged back towards Ripred. "I'm not letting it control me!"

Ripred curved his body to dodge the attack, "Really? Then why don't you tell me how you defeated Vellac?"

"How do you know about that?" Gregor spat out as he swung the flat end of his blade towards the looming rat.

"Please boy, you insult my intelligence," Ripred dodged the incoming blade, "what is that Overland saying about defense and offense?"

Gregor stopped in his tracks, confused and trying to remember it. "Um, something about the best defense being a good offense? I think."

"Ah, yes... Well that's just wrong. Do you remember what I first told you about being a rager?"

"Yeah," Gregor responded, "that it meant I was a natural born killer."

"You have a modest gift of dealing out death. However when you lose control of that power you become much more vulnerable. Yes, if you deal that death quickly you will not need to worry about much else, however your defenses are near useless and if you let someone get passed them, I guarantee that you will not survive." Ripred explained.

"That's all wise and all but then how do I control it?" Gregor asked.

"What is it that you are planning to do Gregor?" Ripred quipped back ignoring his question. "I thought you were a pacifist now? Why the sudden need for this training?"

"I don't need training, I've already beaten him one!"

"So you plan to kill Vellac?"

"Yes... No... I don't know, maybe?"

"Out of the protection of Regalia and those in it, or out of vengeance for her?"

"Does it really matter?" Gregor shouted, "he's evil and he deserves death."

"So was Henry... But given the chance would you have run your sword through his chest?" Ripred asked and waited for his response, but none came. Ripred continued, "there are many who live that deserve death, just as there are many dead who deserve life. Can you give that to them? Before you bring down your sword you will have to know and understand why it is needed, for more than just your sake."

Gregor cleared his throat and was about to respond before all of his senses went dark.

Only the sound of Ripred's voice remained hanging in the air..."What's your plan?"

Gregor's eyes slowly opened as he remained sitting in the chair beside Luxa's bed. His head was rolled back and he stared at the darkened ceiling while he pondered his dream. Yes, Gregor thought, this was no nightmare like the ones he was used to now. It was a dream. Apart from his parting line however Ripred didn't exactly sound as Gregor remembered him. Still what he said seemed true. Gregor wished that he could talk to the real Ripred now. He was the only one that Gregor knew would be able to understand him. Wherever Ripred had disappeared to, Gregor wished he would return soon.

"How does it feel?" George's voice asked in the dimly lit room.

Gregor looked back towards the voice as Luxa responded, "It pains me less, now may I return to my people."

"That's not my call, but I do know your body still needs to heal and I would suggest you let it," George said caringly, trying not to upset her.

"Well then I would ask you to help me return to the Underland." Luxa said with conviction.

George sighed, "I'm sorry but I can't, it's not your call either right now, it's Gregor's. He and your cousin agreed for you to remain here until you've healed." George struck her nerve.

"I am Queen of Regalia, and I do not answer to anyone let alone Gre…him!" Luxa angrily coughed out the pronoun, not being about to finish his name.

Gregor spoke up, "It's for your own good Luxa."

"You," Luxa glared at Gregor with disgust. "You should never have brought me here. Take me back this instant."

Gregor could feel her anger directed solely and him. He knew something more was going on but he had no idea what it could've been. Luxa was always stubborn but this was more than that. "I'll leave you two alone, how about that?" George said as he got up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Gregor just looked at Luxa. Looked into her eyes. For four years now Gregor had thought about what he would say if he had ever seen her again. But now that he was here with no distractions whatsoever for either of them, he was speechless.

She on the other hand was not. "Take me back to Regalia now!" Luxa lowered her voice and narrowed her eyes.

"I can't Luxa," Gregor sighed, "You're not well enough to go back yet."

"What would you care of it?" Luxa spat, "Just take me home and then you can leave."

"Luxa I've always cared and you know that. I never wanted to leave and I don't want to leave now. But you can't go back like that, you'd be dead before you arrived at the palace," Gregor pleaded with her.

"I would not be!" Luxa stated hastily.

"Less than a week ago you were bleeding out on that bed," Gregor said, "If you had stayed in the Underland you would've died. The only reason you're still alive is because you're in the Overland right now."

"What do you mean?" Luxa's harsh tone was mixed with confusion.

"I mean the amount of blood that you lost should've killed you." Gregor said simply.

Luxa remained quiet for a moment, "then why did I not?"

"Because my uncle, who you just met, was able to give you a blood transfusion." Gregor explained.

"A blood what?" Luxa asked perplexed.

"It's just a fancy way of saying he put more blood in you," Gregor clarified.

At that Luxa visibly changed. Her muscles noticeably stiffened and her breathing became more and more rapid. Looking down at her arms and hands she asked quickly, "What do you mean in me? Someone else's blood? What will it do to me?"

"Luxa, it's fine," Gregor leaned forward in the chair and tried to reassure her, "Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise. It's a more normal thing in the Overland. You're going to be fine."

Luxa gulped and looked unsure as she struggled to relax herself. "I did not think blood could be replaced like that."

"Not always and not between certain people, but yes it can in certain situations." Gregor thought he had described the situation well enough.

Gregor and Luxa stayed in silence for a little while before either of them spoke up.

"Why did you come back?" Luxa asked.

"What? Gregor questioned back.

"I mean why did you come back now? I asked for your help to protect Hazard for months with no reply and then you suddenly just show up out of nowhere? Why now?" Luxa asked.

"Luxa I swear I never got a word of what was happening from either you or Mrs. Cormaci. If I had, yes I would've done anything I could to help. But I never heard anything. A little over a week ago I ended up back in New York and I checked in on Mrs. Cormaci and the moment I heard what was happening I came as fast as I could." Gregor said.

"Oh," was all Luxa said in response. She seemed to believe Gregor but at the same time she didn't seem quite happy with his answer.

Looking down at herself Luxa motioned to the purple dress that she still wore that was caked in blood and ripped in more than one place. "Is there any way I can bathe and get some clean garb?"

"Yeah I can get you some clean clothes. Do you think you can move well enough to bathe?" Gregor asked.

As if to prove it to both him and herself, Luxa pulled herself up into a sitting position and propped her arms behind her to steady herself. Almost lost of breath Luxa turned towards Gregor and gave him a _haha take that_ look that Gregor couldn't help but grin at. "Let me go make sure George is ok with it."

Walking into the other room Gregor ran into his uncle immediately who was perfectly happy with the idea. "Can you fill up the bath and I'll go help her to the bathroom?" George asked. Gregor nodded and went to the bathroom to start the warm water. Once the bathtub was full of warm water, Gregor stopped the water and walked back towards the room.

Stopping at the door to check his phone Gregor overheard George and Luxa talking again.

"But Gregor said you gave me a blood… something?" Luxa asked.

"Yeah, technically speaking I did, but it was Gregor's blood that I put in you." George responded.

"Oh, why?" Luxa asked.

Gregor walked back into the room as he texted Kyle back about how Zoey and Kyle were planning on visiting once more before leaving New York.

George looked as though here was about to respond but Luxa cut him off as Gregor entered. "Anyways… thank you," she said to George as she avoided Gregor's eyes.

George helped Luxa walk slowly to the bathroom as Gregor grabbed a pair of gray sweat pants, a white t-shirt and a black hoodie for her. Gregor followed them to the bathroom and laid the clothes on the counter next to the sink. George told Luxa he would be in the other room and if she needed anything just to shout, before he and Gregor left her in privacy.

* * *

 **Chapter 18 is out. Sorry this took so long, I've had a lot on my plate and i had to restart this chapter three times because in the last week I've gone through four different computers crapping out on me and having to completely wipe everything on the hard drive. I hope you still enjoy this chapter.** **As always p** **lease rate and review. Any and all feedback is welcomed.**

 **| /. | / /. \\. / \\... /. / |... | | / /. | / /. \ /. | \ |... | \\. \\. / |. / |. \\. \ /... /. | | \\... /... | | / /. \ /. /. / |. \\... | \ /. /. | \ |. \\... / |. | | /. /. /\\.?**

 **-Ssi**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on it. If you like the story I'll keep chapters coming. If not keep it to yourself, please don't hate on it. If you find any errors, whether it be spelling, grammar or anything else please just let me know. I've been reading many of the fanfictions on this site but I just wanted to add my own to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles or any of the characters, save the ones that I will be adding. Both the Underland Chronicles and the characters within belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **-Ssi**

* * *

Gregor was sitting on the couch mindlessly listening to the news that flickered on the TV. It had only been an hour since he had woken up but it was already fairly late in the evening. The sun had set and the only light in the apartment came from the city lights shining in through the windows. Mrs. Cormaci and Hazard had gone out to get some shopping done according to George, so he sat with Gregor in the quiet and ambient noise of the TV drifting through the room.

The bathroom door creaked open making a small scratching noise against the floor as Luxa entered the room. Her right arm was wrapped around her waist as she held her hand over the stitches. For one of the first times Luxa didn't look like royalty with one of her snotty expressions. She actually looked like an Overlander. The sweatpants were just a little big on her and she wore the hoodie backwards with her longer hair draped over her right shoulder. If it weren't for her translucent skin Gregor was sure she could pass as an Overlander.

George laughed as he saw Luxa enter the room, "Your shirt's on the wrong way," he said as he walked over to her, "How're your stitches?"

"Oh," Luxa blushed, "Uh, they sting but they are still in."

"Let me see," he said as he helped lift the bottom of her shirt up high enough to see the stitches. The edges of Luxa's wound were a vibrant red. "I'll get you some antibiotics or something before we cover it up again. Pull your arms in," George helped Luxa spin her hoodie around so it was on correctly.

"Anti-what?" Luxa asked.

George smiled, "just some medicine."

"How're you feeling?" Gregor asked as Luxa sat on the couch next to him and slouched into the cushions.

"Well, I do not quite envy your injuries from the Bane," Luxa coughed a bit as she fell deeper into the couch. Her eyes fell onto the TV for the first time as she began to take in her Overland surroundings. "How does that picture move?"

"It's a video, just a record of pictures and sounds put together," Gregor tried to explain as best as he could.

"But how do you trap them all in there?" She asked as she continued to squint at the screen.

At that question Gregor was stumped. He was no electrician or TV salesman. He understood that it took signals from towers to broadcast news and stuff but he didn't know the specifics. "Ugh well, it doesn't really trap anything it just shows things so you can watch stuff happening without actually being there…" Gregor's train of thought derailed and crashed into the mountain side as he realized he have no idea at all what he was talking about.

Luxa on the other hand didn't seem to have listened to Gregor's description at all, as she scanned the room. Her eyes were the only part of her face that Gregor could see any emotion in, and at the moment the only emotion he could see was that of overwhelming perplexity. When Gregor had first traveled to the Underland he was bewildered by the stone work and crafting that the humans there had achieved, but to him the Underland was still behind in the times. To Luxa almost everything that she could see was brand new to her. Everything was futuristic in a way that she had never known. Sure there were the relics scattered throughout the museum in the palace but this was different.

Gregor followed Luxa's eyes as they surveyed the colorful furniture, the laptop on the corner desk, the stove that could be seen through a crack in the door leading to the kitchen, she even slowed her gaze upon a laundry basket which was full of an assortment of oddly colored Overland clothes.

Gregor's phone, which lay on the tabletop next to the couch, buzzed and lit up to show that Kyle had texted him. Luxa's eyes brightened, reflecting the small light of the phone as she let out a nearly inaudible gasp, which she covered up with a small cough. Gregor grabbed his phone to read and answer the text.

"What is that made of?" Luxa asked as she sat up next to Gregor and tilted her head to get a better look.

"Um, multiple metals and wires I guess?" Gregor answered with a grin.

"What is wires?" Luxa continued her inquires.

Gregor laughed at the grammar which seemed to offend Luxa. "No, Luxa I'm not making fun of you, I swear, I was just thinking about the first time I was in the Underland."

Luxa looked up into Gregor's eyes with a questioning expression, "What of it?"

"I was in your position when I was first exploring the Underland, your reaction just makes me laugh cause it was exactly what I was thinking when I was first there."

"Oh," Luxa said as she looked back down at the changing colors on Gregor's phone.

George grunted and Gregor nearly jumped, having forgotten that he was still in the room. "Well I'm going to go grab those antibiotics before the stores close," he said as he stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"You know stores here stay open 24-7 right?" Gregor asked.

"Exactly, so I'm gonna go grab those meds before they close," George said as he gave Gregor a smirk before exiting the apartment leaving Gregor and Luxa alone.

 _Wow!_ Gregor though, _what in the world was his uncle getting at now?_ Gregor wasn't sure why George left them alone when he could've easily waited for Mrs. Cormaci and Hazard to get home first. Whatever it was, Gregor knew that his uncle really seemed to work in mysterious ways.

"What does 24, 7, mean?" Luxa interrupted his thinking.

"Nothing, just an Overland expression," Gregor covered it up.

"I get the impression I shall be hearing more of those tonight before I return to the Underland," Luxa said.

Gregor's smile faded. "Tonight? Luxa you know you have to recover before you can go back."

"I am recovered, therefor I shall be returning to my people tomorrow," Luxa seemed uninterested in everything Overland once again.

"Luxa I know you want to go back but you can't yet. Please you still have to heal," Gregor pleaded with her.

"No, I am fit enough to return to the Underland," Luxa continued, "just as you are fit to return to your home."

"Seriously, Luxa. What is your problem with me? Ever since I got back you've been treating me like…" Gregor wasn't quite sure what word he was looking for. "like an outsider."

"And how else should I treat you?" _Ouch!_ That hit Gregor where it hurt. "You are not an Underlander. You are an Overlander, your place is here. Not there."

The two old friends sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Gregor stood up slowly and walked over to turn off the TV.

"Gregor," Luxa started. "I did not mean-" Luxa was cut off as the door clicked and opened revealing Hazard and Mrs. Cormaci.

"Luxa!" Hazard cried out as he sprinted over to her and swung his arms around her neck.

"Hazard! Let her breathe," Mrs. Cormaci said as she closed the door behind her. "Gregor, could you be a darling and put these in the kitchen," she asked as Gregor moved over to take the groceries out of her hands.

Luxa stood up to better return a soft hug to Hazard only cringing in pain slightly. "You must be Mrs. Cormaci, my thanks to you is beyond measure, for taking in both Hazard and myself," Luxa stated as she gave a slight bow of her head.

Mrs. Cormaci smiled and responded, "Beautiful manners, more than once you sheltered Gregor and his entire family. For that I see no reason why I cannot share my home with you and yours. You are always welcome here."

Luxa gave a halfhearted smile, "You are far kinder than I."

"I must admit, you act much more proper than young Gregor had led me to believe, but I do now see what he sees in you," She answered with. Gregor who was listening from the kitchen blushed as he heard Mrs. Cormaci mention THAT.

"Any who, you must be absolutely famished," Mrs. Cormaci exclaimed. "We have plenty of food, It may not be up to the standards that you're used to but it's something."

Gregor exhaled heavily as his echolocation sketched out the scene in the other room. For a moment Gregor thought that he could see a smile on Luxa's face. A truly full smile.

"I am rather hungry yes, and I am sure that your cooking more than surpasses what I am costumed to," Luxa responded without dropping her proper tone. By the time Gregor peeked through the door, the smile had disappeared off of her face. Part of Gregor thought that just maybe he had imagined it.

"Well then," Mrs. Cormaci said, "We'll just have to find out, let's go see what all we can make."

* * *

 **There is Chapter 19 finally. The next couple chapters I'm not 100% sure about what I will do. I know where they will be leading up to, I'm just not sure about how I am going to get there. Vellac is currently even busier than myself so I haven't been able to talk with him much about my upcoming chapters. If you want to leave some suggestions feel free to. If anyone here plays Xbox One and would rather talk over suggestions on Live feel free to PM me and I'd be happy to give you my gamertag to talk over some ideas of what's coming and what I should have happen before it arrives. As always p** **lease rate and review. Any and all feedback is welcomed.**

 **\ /. \\. | | \ \\.** **/. \\. | | / /... | | / /. /. / |. | | /... | | | /. | / /. / /. \ /... | | \\. | \ /. | | \ \\. | / /. \ /. /. / |. \\... / |. / /. | |... \ |. / /. | / /. / |. \\.**

 **-Ssi**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on it. If you like the story I'll keep chapters coming. If not keep it to yourself, please don't hate on it. If you find any errors, whether it be spelling, grammar or anything else please just let me know. I've been reading many of the fanfictions on this site but I just wanted to add my own to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles or any of the characters, save the ones that I will be adding. Both the Underland Chronicles and the characters within belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **-Ssi**

* * *

The evening was quiet for the most part. Dinner consisted almost exclusively of Luxa and Mrs. Cormaci trading stories of the differences between the Overland and Underland. Hazard butted in with a few stories of his own experiences in the Overland so that Luxa could learn more. Unlike the Overlanders, the Underlanders knew that there was another civilization living just miles away through rock and stone. Even so though, the Underlanders took little time to learn much of anything about the other world that resided over them, meaning Luxa knew next to nothing about the expansive world.

After dinner the odd group gathered around the TV as Mrs. Cormaci found an old VHS tape of a 1960's comedy that she thought Luxa might enjoy. As the faded color of the movie filled the room Gregor's thoughts drifted again to the Underland. It used to be whenever he thought of the Underland it was either of his past, or of Luxa. But now that Luxa sat next to Gregor on the couch only inches away, his thoughts still turned to the Underland. And this time it was wondering what he could do to help. He knew that he couldn't return before Luxa was mended. But he also knew to a degree what Luxa was feeling. Half of Gregor felt it wouldn't be a bad idea to just return tomorrow, but the other half disagreed heavily. He knew that Luxa still had to recover more before she went back, and not just because Howard had told him that. Gregor was worried about her. He was worried about what could happen to Regalia if she returned in her current state. More than anything else, however, he worried about what could happen to her if she returned too quickly.

And then there was Vellac. Even after Gregor and Luxa had returned to the Underland what could they do to stop him? By the sounds of it Vellac had more than half of the Regalian army at his beck and call. Not to mention the countless rats that sided with him. In the pit of his stomach Gregor realized in the end he would have to fight. Somewhere down the line the only way to win this was to fight. As much as Gregor loathed the idea, he was beginning to feel his Rager sensation bubble in his blood as he just thought about it. For as much as he hated fighting his dislike for Vellac was growing more and more steadily. It was amazing that one man could turn whole armies against their leaders and Gregor knew this was either going to end in Vellac's blood, or Vellac's rise to power… And of those two, Gregor knew he would choose blood.

When Gregor looked up at the TV and broke from his train of thought he realized he was staring at static. Looking around the room he noticed that both his uncle and Mrs. Cormaci had left. Luxa and Hazard were both asleep on the couch, Luxa's head rested against Gregor's shoulder and Hazard's head against Luxa's. Gregor wondered how out of it he was to have not noticed any of that as it happened. Reaching over to stand next to the couch Gregor pressed the button on his phone so he could check the time. In about 20 minutes Gregor had his daily meeting with Howard.

Gregor slid quietly away from Luxa and Hazard without waking either of them... much to his surprise. One at a time Gregor carried Hazard and Luxa back into the guest room and laid them on their beds before heading to the bathroom. Gregor ran cold water from the faucet and splashed it on his face as he tried to keep his mind from wondering any more than it already had. Once Gregor had woken himself up and washed his face, he wandered into the kitchen and grabbed an apple before heading off for his meeting with Howard.

As Gregor entered the dark laundry room he heard a shuffle near the grate. "Gregor? Is that-" the voice echoed throughout the cement walled room before Gregor cut him off.

"Yes Howard, it's me. And before you ask, good news, Luxa's awake... Well i mean she's sleeping now but she was awake for more than a couple hours earlier today," Gregor stated as Howard slid out of his hiding place in the corner of the room.

"Ah, that is excellent news. One step closer to getting control of Regalia once more. How is she cooping?" Howard asked formally but Gregor saw the worry beyond Howard's words.

"Well, her stitches are holding but she seems weakened, not to mention she is under the impression that she is returning to the Underland tomorrow." Gregor let out his biggest concern.

"Tomorrow? No. I would be more than happy to see her return that soon but it would be unsafe and should anyone catch word of her injuries the moral of Regalia would lower drastically," Howard reexplained what he had started to say the previous night. "Do you still plan on returning with Luxa when she does return?"

Gregor thought about it for a few moments before answering. He still wasn't quite sure what she had against him or if it would ever pass. But Gregor did know one thing, if anything were to happen to her or any of his other friends in the Underland because he didn't return for such a juvenile reason as having a fight with Luxa on where he belonged, he would never forgive himself. "Yeah... Yeah I'm coming with her."

"Good," Howard smiled, "Regalia will be most pleased at this news. I do not wish to be rude but I must take leave of here, Dulcet will throw my body in the river if I continue to return home this late."

Gregor chuckled a bit, "yeah, go get home Howard, take care of yourself."

"Thank you Gregor," Howard gave a slight bow of his head as he crept back over to the grate. "Fly you high," he said as he disappeared into the grate.

Gregor crept back through the dark hallways as his mind started coming up with scenarios on how to keep Luxa from trying to return before she was fully healed. Inside he knew no matter what she would attempt to return before she was truly ready, but as long as Gregor could try to make that as long as possible, he could still protect her.

When Gregor opened the door a shiver ran over the back of his neck. At first glance everything seemed normal, but Gregor still had the feeling that something was out of place. Gregor started to close the door when he saw it. A thin glint of metal caught his eye as the knife swung towards him.

With the reflexes of a rager, Gregor's hand shot up and grabbed the small wrist stopping the oncoming attack. He was about to retaliate when the figure convulsed, dropping the knife and grabbing her abdomen. Luxa kneeled over as she held her wound.

"Luxa!" Gregor exclaimed, trying to be quiet not to wake anyone else, but he couldn't hide the small freak out he was having.

Luxa's eyes narrowed as she looked up at Gregor, "Where were you?" She muttered angrily.

"I was out talking to Howard, Luxa," Gregor sighed as he slowly closed the door behind him. "I do every night around this time."

Gregor tried to help Luxa to her feet but she pushed him away and tried to rise by herself, "Why did you not tell me? I woke up and you-you were just gone!" Luxa spat out as she continued to breath heavily. Gregor could hear the anger in her voice, but he could also hear something that resembled fear, but Gregor knew that wasn't right. Luxa didn't feel fear.

"Luxa calm down, I was only gone for a few minutes," he said as he picked the knife off the ground and placed onto the table beside the TV.

Luxa convulsed again as she tried to stand and would've fallen had Gregor not caught her arm and hip and pulled her up so she was standing next to him. She looked like she was either about to punch him or yell at him. Gregor wasn't sure which but he did know that she didn't have the energy at the moment to do either.

"Are you ok? Did you rip your stitches?" He asked as he helped her lay down on the couch. When she gasped for air and didn't respond Gregor pulled the bottom of her sweater and shirt up to see her injury. The stitches were intact but each of the individual stitches had a dark red ring around them from Luxa's earlier movement.

After her deep breath Luxa continued on her rant, "you left!" Gregor was beginning to wonder if it was Luxa just being mad or if her injuries were making her hysterical.

"Luxa, don't hurt yourself even more, just get some sleep, please, I'm not going anywhere," Gregor said as he sat on the floor beside the couch.

"But you left!" Luxa repeated, "you were my best friend, and you left!" Luxa breathed quickly and sharply as though she were about to cry, but no tears came. "After Henr-" she cut herself off before she finished her cousin's name. "You were there, and then you were gone," Luxa gulped and shut her eyes, tightening them as she exhaled.

"Luxa, I'm right here, I swear I'm not going anywhere. I promise I won't go anywhere else, ok? Please get some sleep." Gregor pleaded with the delirious Luxa.

"But, what if you do?" Luxa asked. If Gregor hadn't been so scared of her condition he might've even laughed at her question. It sounded like it was from an innocent child, not a queen of Regalia.

Gregor instead sighed and leaned against the front of the couch with his side. "I'm not going anywhere," he said as he reached over and laid his hand over Luxa's, wrapping his fingers around her hand. Gregor could make out each small line and indent in the palm of her calloused hands. Her fingers squeezed his back weakly for only a moment before going limp again. "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

Luxa's breathing slowly returned to a steady pace, "promise," she repeated. Her eyes didn't open, but they un-tightened visibly as she gulped again. Gregor watched her face closely as the muscles one by one gave into sleep. Only after he was sure that Luxa was sound asleep did he close his own eyes and lean his head against his shoulder. He wasn't sure how he would be able to keep her safe from the Underland right now... But he did know, whatever came at her, he would protect her at all costs.

* * *

 **That's chapter 20. I know you're all sick of hearing me say sorry for the long lengths of time inbetween some of these chapters, but once again, I'm sorry. I wanted to make sure I can set up the rest of the story and also not have these chapters inbetween now and then be super boring so I've been spending time trying to think of moments I want in this story before the return. After they return I have a pretty solid idea on how the events will occur. As always please rate and review. Any and all feedback is welcomed.**

 **-Ssi**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on it. If you like the story I'll keep chapters coming. If not keep it to yourself, please don't hate on it. If you find any errors, whether it be spelling, grammar or anything else please just let me know. I've been reading many of the fanfictions on this site but I just wanted to add my own to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles or any of the characters, save the ones that I will be adding. Both the Underland Chronicles and the characters within belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **-Ssi**

* * *

Gregor woke in the midmorning feeling more tired than he had been the night prior. His ribcage was still pressed up against the couch and sore to the touch. Gregor's eyelids felt like they were glued together as he tried to blink through blurred eyes. Sitting up straight Gregor stretched out his back and yawned heavily.

When he opened his eyes Gregor was surprised to see Mrs. Cormaci staring at him. She was peering at him from behind a newspaper as she sat on the cushioned chair next to the couch. Nonchalantly she raised the paper in front of her eyes as she continued to scan through it.

"You know, I've heard of women making their man sleep on the couch before… but sleeping on the floor against the couch is a new one." Gregor could hear the smile in her voice as she jested with him.

Gregor blushed at the implication and turned his head to make sure Luxa was still asleep. Her eyes were closed and each of the muscles in her face were relaxed as she breathed slowly, which hinted towards her still sleeping. Gregor's hand had apparently remained still, on top of hers throughout the night and had fallen asleep, leaving an almost stinging sensation at his fingertips. Gregor slipped his hand away from Luxa and shook the numbness from his appendages.

"Not to rush her off at all but now that she's on her feet, do you know when Luxa is planning on going home?" Mrs. Cormaci asked.

Gregor took a deep breath contemplating the question, "Last night she seemed hellbent on returning today, but Howard agrees that she needs more time to recover first."

"Probably not a bad idea, she may be on her feet but it doesn't really seem like she's moving too easily," Gregor's old neighbor added. "Well, I'm going to get together some breakfast. Scrabbled eggs and hash browns sound good to you?" she asked as she folded up her newspaper and stood up to leave the room.

"I'm not picky," Gregor responded groggily, "I'm sure it'll be good."

"Eh, maybe I've got some sausages in the freezer..." Mrs. Cormaci said as she left the living room.

Gregor looked back at Luxa as she rolled her head to the side and stretched her neck into the pillow. The table in front of the couch buzzed as Gregor's phone vibrated. Zoey's name flashed on his phone as he stretched his arm out to grab the electronic device.

"Hey Gregor!" Zoey's chipper voice rang through Gregor's ears waking him up.

"Hi, are you and Kyle still planning on coming over here for a bit before driving home?" Gregor responded.

"Yes!" Zoey said, "we're driving back home tomorrow so if you're all ok with it we were planning on stopping by later this afternoon?"

"Sure, I don't think anyone here will object as long as we aren't all in the same room at once. It's a little crowded in this apartment, as is, with five," Gregor said as he remembered his old apartment which had housed six for a rather claustrophobic environment.

Zoey chuckled on the other end of the phone, "it'll be cozy. So around one sound good?" She asked.

"Sounds good," Gregor repeated, "I'll see you two then."

Luxa pushed out her chest and raised her shoulders in a giant stretch, distracting Gregor from the phone long enough that he almost missed Zoey's, "See you then, bye bye," before hanging up.

Gregor placed his phone back on the table and looked back at Luxa as she blinked her eyes, adjusting them to the light. "Good morning sleepy head," Gregor jested.

"My body feels more tired than my head at the moment, to be quite honest," She responded squinting back at him.

Gregor gave out a halfhearted chuckle as he shook his head, "never mind." Luxa gave him a quizzical look but didn't ask.

Gregor's mind immediately wanted to ask Luxa about her condition the prior night and her plans to return to the Underland today. However bringing either up could just as easily push Luxa away which he didn't want either. He decided upon neither and simply began asking Luxa random questions about her favorite foods while they waited for breakfast to be ready…

By the time one o'clock rolled around Gregor was overjoyed with the fact that Luxa had not mentioned any of her ideas to return to the Underland. His nerves were more relaxed than they had been in over a week now.

When Kyle and Zoey showed up, Gregor's concerns of overcrowding the apartment were a laughable idea. Mrs. Cormaci and Hazard had left to go shopping for dinner that evening and Luxa had shut herself away in the guest room, much to Gregor's disappointment. Even after convincing her that they were Gregor's friends, Luxa didn't seem too pleased with meeting anyone while in the state she was in. This meant Kyle and Zoey were met with only Gregor and his uncle when they showed up. After exchanging their regular greetings, Gregor and his friends sat around the couch and chairs and talked about the simple subject of school back in Virgina.

The conversation was dulled to Gregor as his mind stayed stationary thinking about the Underland and about how he would pick it over Virgina any day. Gregor's mind felt like it was in some overdrive that kept him from staying focused on any conversation. He cared little about how Kyle loathed his math teacher and was unhappy to be returning to classes the following week. It wasn't until Gregor heard a thud from the other room that he was broken out of his stupor.

Gregor jumped off of the couch and sprinted to the guest room, pushing open the door as he ran. "Luxa!" He called as he ran over to help her up. She was already making her way back to her feet but she looked unstable as she tried to steady herself. As Gregor helped her steady, she looked over his shoulder to see Kyle and Zoey. "Are you ok?" Gregor asked.

Luxa replied as she looked down. "I am fine. I just lost my footing," she said as she pushed Gregor away to stand by herself.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Kyle decided to introduce himself from the doorway. "Hi, It's nice to meet you. Or er I guess meet you while you're awake, or not unconscious. I'm just going to shut up now," as he finished he ran his fingers passed his lips as though it were a zipper and threw away the key.

Gregor turned and stepped to the side of Luxa to introduce them. "Luxa, these are my friends, Kyle and Zoey. Guys this is Luxa."

Kyle and Zoey waved at Luxa as she bowed her head slightly in return. "We've heard so much about you!" Zoey said as she entered the room smiling at Luxa.

"How so?" Luxa asked simply with a little concern etched in her face.

Zoey looked taken aback for just a moment before answering. "That you're the queen of the Underland, and we shouldn't get in a sword fight with you." She said and glanced at Gregor for confirmation.

"I am Queen of Regalia, not of the Underland," Luxa corrected her.

"Oh, sorry," Zoey stated as she shied away.

Luxa glanced over at Gregor before adding, "But Overlanders are not too familiar with monarchies, such as my home, so I shall not hold it against you." Luxa tried to add a kind smile with her words but Gregor could see it was more for his benefit than anything else.

Suddenly Zoey made a shriek that forced Gregor to spin on his heels towards Zoey's gaze. On the ground, under one of the table stands in the corner, there were three dead rats in a pool of blood. They were not the gigantic rats of the Underland, they were the small rats of New York; yet still something about the scene reminded Gregor about the Underland.

Each of the rats were ravaged with small cuts and abrasions but the thing that caught Gregor's attention was the fact that each of their throats was ripped open and they were spewing blood all over the carpet. In the Underland this wouldn't have been uncommon but in the Overland it was not normal to see animals rip each other apart in the same way.

"Gregor, those cannot be..." Luxa's voice drifted off.

"That's disgusting," Kyle added on. "Have you ever seen anything like that?" he asked.

"Not since I moved away from New York," Gregor replied disregarding the fact that he really meant 'not since he was last in the Underland'. "Why don't you three go into the living room and I'll clean this up before the blood really soaks into the carpet.

Gregor helped Luxa move to the couch in the living room before grabbing the trashcan and a roll of paper towels out of the kitchen and returning to the guest room to clean up the mess.

Picking up the rats, Gregor felt a little sick. Not because they were rats and not because their deaths were beyond gruesome as they were. Gregor felt sick because after everything that he had gone through, in his life up to this point, had taught him that all life was precious. No matter how small or insignificant an animal or bug seemed, it was still a waste of life.

Gregor knew as he tried to clean up the blood that it would no doubt leave a stain in the carpet unless he used some kind of bleach. Even then however it would remove the red stain and simply add a white stain.

As Gregor threw the last couple of bloody paper towels into the trashcan, he spotted two beady eyes in his peripherals. Looking up Gregor could see a fourth rat, alive, perched on top of the dresser staring down at him. Less than a second after Gregor had glanced upward the rat was gone. Had it moved merely a moment earlier Gregor may have even thought that it was a figment of his imagination.

Gregor moved over to the dresser and pulled it away from the wall to reveal the pale drywall with a hole in it. The hole was only about an inch and a half thick, but that was more than enough space for a rat to slither in and out of.

Remembering back to the time that Ripred had set rats upon his family years prior, Gregor had the uneasy feeling that they were being watched.

* * *

 **That's chapter 21. Once again sorry this chapter took so long to get out I've been having terrible writers block and i was dealing with finals. Last week however I was out on vacation and had more time to think of a couple ideas. This chapter isn't the best and I sort of skipped over things that I'll eventually have to go back and tweak so this chapter isn't as bad, but right now I just needed a place to work from for the rest of the story. As always please rate and review. Any and all feedback is welcomed.**

 **Sorry no tree of transmission question to decipher this week but I may edit this tomorrow morning when I wake up and I can think of a question.**

 **-Ssi**


	22. Chapter 22

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on it. If you like the story I'll keep chapters coming. If not keep it to yourself, please don't hate on it. If you find any errors, whether it be spelling, grammar or anything else please just let me know. I've been reading many of the fanfictions on this site but I just wanted to add my own to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles or any of the characters, save the ones that I will be adding. Both the Underland Chronicles and the characters within belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **-Ssi**

* * *

Gregor pushed the dresser, back, against the wall. He contemplated grabbing a roll of duct tape and doctoring up the hole in the wall but, if they were being watched, it was unlikely that tape would do anything to keep the rats from spying on them.

Walking back over to the blood stained carpet, Gregor repositioned the table so that no one would accidentally step in it and made a mental note to let Mrs. Cormaci know.

When Gregor walked into the living room he caught the tail end of the conversation that Kyle and Zoey were having with Luxa on the couch.

"-but I mean, you must've met him before all of- well, you know. Everything? What was he like before-" Kyle ended abruptly when his eyes landed on Gregor.

"What're we talking about out here?" Gregor asked as he sat next to Luxa on the armrest of the couch.

"Nothin," Kyle responded immediately as Gregor laid his hand ontop of the back of the couch for support.

Zoey slapped Kyle's arm, "Kyle here was just asking about what you were like before the Underland." She answered sheepishly. "I mean it's not like you'd tell us."

"What do you want to know?" Gregor sighed at the question. "I was just a regular kid, nothing special or anything. It's not a secret or anything, it's just not that important."

Luxa looked up at Gregor, "That is untrue. When you and I were flying through the Firelands, you told me many of your adventures in the Overland before you fell." She spoke quietly and Gregor could see the faintest shade of pink flush her cheeks before they returned to a pale white.

Gregor chuckled for a moment, "What like going out for pizza? For you that would've been an adventure, but for an Overlander there's nothing special about it."

"Oh," the light red hue rushed back to her face for a moment longer.

"So then, what's a regular day like in the Underland?" Zoey asked Luxa, who thought for a moment.

Luxa turned her head towards the TV and stared off into nothingness for a moment before leaning the back of her head against Gregor's arm. "My day would not be a 'regular' one amongst nearly all of the Underlanders. Many of my days are quite boring if I am being truly honest. Meetings with the counsel and other delegates over small quarrels amongst my people and the species we share our home with now."

Gregor smirked, "That sounded a bit rehearsed, did Vikus make you memorize that?"

Luxa looked up at him and grinned, "Those may not have been his exact words, but yes, Vikus has tried very hard to make a respectable leader out of me."

"Yeah that does sound pretty boring," Kyle said, breaking Gregor and Luxa's eye contact before Zoey hit Kyle's shoulder again. "Hey! She said it, I just agreed with her."

"That's still rude!" Zoey said under her breath before turning back to Luxa, "Let's say you had a day off, then what would your day look like in the Underland?"

"How can a day be on or off?" Luxa asked perplexed.

"Um," Zoey looked at Gregor and then back and Luxa, "like, if you didn't have any meetings or anything else planned for the day, what would you do?"

"I do not understand," Luxa stated. "I always have things planned, as royalty I must."

"Luxa, it's a hypothetical question," Gregor told her. When she looked back up at Gregor with a lost expression he elaborated. "It's something that will probably never happen but _if_ it did happen you are supposed to imagine what you would do."

Luxa stared back at the TV and stayed quiet in thought, so Gregor continued, "Like would you… race after a boat you weren't supposed to be on, or fake a picnic to visit the jungle or… I don't know, something."

Luxa's expression was vacant as she answered. "I guess I would fly out to the Beach with the crystals, or maybe… visit Ares' cave. Or his monument."

"His monument?" Gregor asked.

"Well, it was dedicated to both you and him. Did you not see it when you entered the city?" Luxa looked back towards Gregor.

"No, I must've missed it," Gregor thought as he tried to remember entering the city with Iris.

"After you left, Ripred suggested that in our first act together, the humans and gnawers should work together to construct a monument to the War of Time so that we would all remember that were we ever to turn on one another again, the Underland would crumble." Luxa said flatly.

Zoey grimaced, "that doesn't sound very… happy."

"That doesn't sound very much like Ripred," Gregor commented.

"No," Luxa responded. "It did not sound very much like Ripred at the time. I am not sure if it was a calculated move to gain more trust from both sides or not." Luxa bit her lip a little. "Honestly,I always wondered if it was not to do more with him missing you."

Gregor would've laughed at this comment but Luxa's expression was void and pale. "Ripred was never that sentimental."

Luxa looked down at her lap. "Think about it, Gregor. After his mate and pups died he had no one. He was shunned by human and gnawers alike. He was exiled not by law but by hate. Does that not sound like someone else to you?"

"Ares," the name barely escaped Gregor's lips.

"I can tell you that before Ares was exiled in the same way he was far more social," Luxa explained. "I am not sure if Ripred was similar or not, but I can tell you that as far as friends- well, maybe not friend, maybe just allies- as far as allies went, Vikus and us were probably his closest. And when Vikus and I returned to work trying to rebuild Regalia, Ripred was back to being alone."

Gregor thought about it for a moment. He understood where Luxa was coming from but whether by choice of his own, or by choice of the others, Ripred was a loner and that was unlikely to ever change now.

"Maybe," was all Gregor said, not completely convinced.

"What of your family? How fair they?" Luxa asked.

Again Gregor took a moment to answer that question. "They're doing alright. Maggie- er, Boots- started school and is growing up fast. Lizzie is in every honers class you can think of. Dad is back to teaching, and mom is… well, mom is mom."

"Speaking of your parents, Gregor, you know that when we get home without you, your parents are going to be beyond ticked off" Kyle stated.

"Yeah, I don't doubt it," Gregor sighed.

"What are you going to do?" Zoey asked.

Gregor exhaled deeply, "I don't know yet, they know George is here and they'll know he's been lying too, so they'll more than likely try to come take me home. It won't take them long to find me either. If George found me that easily I'm sure mom will track me out like a bloodhound."

"What about Luxa?" Zoey asked.

"Hopefully she'll be well enough I can take her home before either of my parents show up," Gregor explained.

"If they come looking for you and they try entering the Underland do you not think that they may get lost or killed?" Luxa asked, "with the skirmishes that have plagued the outskirts of Regalia it would not be safe for them."

"I'm hoping to be back in the Overland before they get here," Gregor said.

"Are you not staying to help us suppress the rebellion before you leave?" Luxa asked, "Was that not why you returned originally?"

Gregor sighed and leaned his head into the wall. "I didn't even learn about the rebels until after I ran into Hazard up here, I was here for a school thing. I'm planning on sticking around just long enough to help put Vellac in a cell or 6 feet under, but as much as I want to stay and help you after that, I can't, I'll have already been in enough trouble to ground me for an eternity. I promised Howard I would take care of you up here and I owe you so much but I can't stay."

For a moment Luxa's lips contorted in such a way that Gregor thought for sure she was going argue, but when she spoke her voice was even. "I understand. And you owe me nothing. It is I and my people who owe you all our lives." Although her voice was, for the most part, void, Gregor could hear the slightest sign of sorrow and fear in her voice.

Gregor understood why Luxa could perhaps be saddened by the news but he didn't think these rebels would really scare her. Besides, _Vellac seemed to be the one in charge so after he was gone the rest of the rebellion would crumble, right? Cut the head off the snake and all that_. In any regard this wasn't the conversation that Gregor wanted to be having right now, so he switched the conversation back to Kyle and Zoey and what they were planning on doing when they got back to Virginia.

As the next hour passed Luxa said nothing more and slowly drifted off to sleep, still leaning against Gregor's arm. Gregor wasn't sure how the next few days would play out but in the pit of his stomach he feared that Luxa would reveal sooner or later that she felt more deeply than she had let on about Gregor leaving New York again.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter. If you didn't get the code, you'll just have to wait until i put up a new one :P As always please rate and review. Any and all feedback is welcome.  
**

 **-Ssi**


	23. Chapter 23

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on it. If you like the story I'll keep chapters coming. If not keep it to yourself, please don't hate on it. If you find any errors, whether it be spelling, grammar or anything else please just let me know. I've been reading many of the fanfictions on this site but I just wanted to add my own to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles or any of the characters, save the ones that I will be adding. Both the Underland Chronicles and the characters within belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **-Ssi**

* * *

Gregor paced back and forth through the kitchen. The lights in the city began popping on, one at a time, as the sun set in the distance. Kyle and Zoey had left around a half hour ago, which had Gregor back on one thought.

"The moment they get home, Mom and Dad will know!" Gregor exclaimed.

"Hun, your parents know that you're with George though. They wont come all the way out here, they'll call him before anything else at least, right?" Mrs. Cormaci tried to comfort him.

"Yeah but they still think we're on our way home, the best we can do is stall them. The moment they realize we've been bunking down with you they'll be here in a New York minute," Gregor explained his thought process. "And even if Kyle and Zoey cover for us, there is absolutely no way that Zoey's parents will."

"Gregor," his old neighbor started, "you know that whatever you do at this point in time wont stop you from getting in a world of trouble with them?"

"I don't care about getting in trouble, I care about them coming here and physically pulling me away from her." Gregor grunted deeply.

"Gregor, if you feel so strongly about this then there's nothing they can do to stop you." Mrs. Cormaci said, simply.

"But what if-" Gregor started before getting cut off.

"No, no 'what if's, Gregor, everything will be fine, once you and Luxa are through the grate I'll bar it and lock it just like we planned. Just enough space for a note, no way in. Your parents know that the other entrance is over the waterway and there's no way they'd risk jumping down there." She responded.

"And what if Luxa isn't strong enough yet to return?" Gregor pleaded for his own assurance.

"That young lady is many things. Strong is probably at the top of the list. Besides, she'll have you. And we both know that you wont let anything happen to her." Gregor's neighbor answered his plead, and before he could respond she continued. "Now go clean up and wake up your girlfriend before dinner is ready." Mrs. Cormaci said with finality.

"She's not-" Gregor started.

"Hush," She cut him off again and motioned for him to get a move on. "Quickly before it all gets cold, make sure George and Hazard pause their scrabble game to come eat too."

Gregor wanted to finish his thoughts but he knew nothing he could say would trick her. As Gregor walked to the bathroom he swung the door open to the guest room and gave a quiet 'dinner's ready' shout to his uncle and Hazard.

Entering the bathroom Gregor turned on the faucet and ran warm water over his hands. After washing them thoroughly and drying them off, Gregor turned off the sink.

That's when he heard it. At first he thought it was the rusty sink squeaking, but then he heard it again. A small squeak. Gregor followed the noise to the wall and pressed his ear against the base of the mirror over the sink.

The squeaking stopped. There was silence for a moment longer before Gregor could hear the scampering of claws against the wood and drywall. After a few moments of quiet, Gregor assumed that whatever was in the wall was gone, or at least for now. Gregor remembered the mice and rats throughout the apartment building when he had lived here but something was off with this.

Now Gregor was sure of it. They were being watched. He didn't want to scare the others in the apartment, meaning this was another event that he would have to keep secret from them… from her.

If Luxa knew that rats were spying on them, Gregor knew she might just lose it.

Turning around, Gregor exited the bathroom and walked over to the couch. Luxa lay sprawled out on the sofa with one arm hiding her face and the other holding a pillow over her stomach.

"Luxa," Gregor said softly. Reaching out, he laid his hand out on her forearm. When he touched her, he could feel the shiver go throughout her whole body as she shifted into consciousness. Luxa uncovered her face as she stretched out her other arm and blinked sleepily.

"Gregor," she responded as she looked around the room, "where did your friends go?"

"They needed to head home, how are you feeling?" Gregor asked, hopeful that soon they could return to the Underland before he needed to deal with his parents.

"I am fine Gregor, I promi-" Luxa started as she stretched just far enough for her injuries to remind her that she was anything other than fine. Her hand shot reflexively to her stitches as she winced in pain.

Gregor's hand was already on top of hers, "Are you ok?" He asked with worry.

Luxa looked slightly annoyed but took a deep breath trying her hardest to look 100% "I promise, Gregor. It is not nearly as bad as it was," she looked back at Gregor, who knew Luxa far too well to know she still wasn't being completely honest with him. Granted, at the moment he wasn't being too honest with her at the moment either.

Gregor and Luxa looked up as Hazard and George came out of the guest room.

"You two really need to get a motel," George joked towards his nephew.

Gregor blushed as Luxa gave him a questioning look, "What is this motel?"

"It's nothing," he said quickly before turning the conversation around on his uncle. "So did Hazard beat you again?"

"Oh yeah, he has the most amazing vocabulary of any kid his age that I've ever met," George said with a grin.

"That's Hazard for you," Gregor continued, "Hazard just as a knack for languages. He has for as long as I've known him."

Mrs. Cormaci entered the room looking a tad bit annoyed. "Dinner is getting cold, quit your yammering and come get something to eat!"

Gregor smirked at Luxa, "Come on, let's go before she really gets mad." Gregor said as he helped her to her feet.

...

"It is so big," Luxa said simply as she wrapped her arms around herself. "It is just so..." She faltered, lost for words.

"I know," Gregor looked at her face as she took in the scenery.

After dinner, the residents of the small apartment had gathered around the TV to watch an old rerun of Star Trek episodes that Mrs. Cormaci had decided upon. Once Luxa had calmed down over the imprisonment of small people in the glass box and learned that it was merely a lot of pictures being put together, she began examining every little thing about the show and the commercials.

Gregor knew that she couldn't understand most of the jargon that the show used, but he could tell that every bit of information she took in about the Overland both scared her and amazed her. Most of the night ended up being Hazard explaining that the show was all made up and not at all real. But once everyone else had drifted off to sleep, Luxa pleaded with Gregor to show her.

And so Luxa and Gregor stood on top of the apartment building looking up into the sky. There were next to no clouds in the sky, but the lights from the city streaked above their heads making star gazing next to impossible. But that didn't matter to Luxa.

The last time Luxa had touched the outside air in the Overland had been when Gregor had left after the War of Time. At that point in time Luxa wasn't really focusing on the sky.

"It is just so big, Gregor," Luxa repeated, still at a loss for words.

"You said that," Gregor stated matter of factly.

Luxa tightened her arms and leaned into Gregor, "Does it not make you feel so small?"

"Every time I look at it I feel small, Luxa." He said, putting an arm around her as she shivered in the cool air staring almost blankly upward. "Sometimes it's good to take a step back and just... feel smaller for a moment or two." He said, thinking about his roof in Virgina, wishing he could show that sky to Luxa. Without the city lights blocking out the stars.

"Gregor, what if when I return it is too late? What if Vellac has taken over? What if I am not strong enough to hold my people together?" Luxa asked, her voice steady.

"I've known you for a long time, Luxa. I've seen you face things that would destroy most. And I've also seen you bring together groups that no one would've thought possible to bring together," He spoke from the heart. "You are the strongest person I know. And if anyone can keep Regalia together, it's you."

"Thank you, Gregor," Luxa's voice quivered only slightly as she turned and wrapped her arms around Gregor's waist.

"It's only the truth," Gregor smiled as he returned her hug and rested his chin on top of Luxa's silvery blond hair.

"Not just for that." She said, inhaling sharply.

"For what?" He asked.

"Everything," She whispered so quietly that he could barely hear her.

Gregor wanted to respond with something, anything. But he was at a loss of words. So instead he tilted his head down and pressed his lips against Luxa's forehead softly. Gregor had no words. He felt… small.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter. As always please rate and review. Any and all feedback is welcome.  
**

 **-Ssi**


	24. Chapter 24

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on it. If you like the story I'll keep chapters coming. If not keep it to yourself, please don't hate on it. If you find any errors, whether it be spelling, grammar or anything else please just let me know. I've been reading many of the fanfictions on this site but I just wanted to add my own to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles or any of the characters, save the ones that I will be adding. Both the Underland Chronicles and the characters within belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **-Ssi**

* * *

The TV flickered a dull light throughout the living room. Gregor sat on one end of the couch with his legs on top of the foot rest, while Luxa lay across the couch with her head on his lap.

"Is it not amazing how small these spider are, cousin?" Hazard said as he turned from the armchair to look at Luxa. He had been so excited to show her the discovery channel but was met with nothing but a quiet wheezing sound as she slept.

"How long has she been sleeping?" Hazard asked.

"Um, I'm not sure, how long ago did we start watching?" Gregor queried as he, himself let out a long yawn.

Hazard gawked at Gregor, "An hour or so ago!"

"Then I'm pretty sure she's been asleep for around an hour," Gregor said, smirking.

"But she must see how odd these Overland creature look!" Hazard said definitively.

"I'm sorry Hazard, but I think she needs her sleep more. She's had a pretty tough week," Gregor reasoned.

"I know, but..." Hazard started before hesitating. "I know," he repeated before slowly turning back to the TV.

Gregor looked down at Luxa as her hand over her wound twitched slightly. Her face gave no sign of pain however, so Gregor assumed that it was just from her sleeping and not from her wound hurting.

A few strands of silvery blond hair obscured the right side of her face. Gregor gently swept the strands across her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair. Gregor closed his eyes and breathed deeply, listening to the world around him. The TV made the most noise, but Gregor could also here his uncle snoring in the next room and Luxa breathing softly right in front of him.

As he listened his mind also mapped out the room with echolocation. Gregor could "see" the TV… Or at least the screen. It lit up in his mind as though it were warm, which it probably was. Hazard and Luxa also radiated heat through this form of sight that Gregor had learned to master.

But there was another source of heat that confused Gregor. It was a small source that stayed perfectly still right next to the window.

Gregor cracked his eyes open and turned to look at the window sill. His eyes found the Overland rat immediately. The rat was motionless, staring out the window down at the street. As Gregor watched, the rat glanced over at him meeting his gaze. Gregor was sure this was the rat he had seen earlier in the other room. It was odd though, seeing an Overland rat with absolutely no fear of him.

The rat turned back to look out the window as though he had never seen Gregor. For what seemed like an hour Gregor watched as the rat stayed still like a statue.

That's when it started to squeak. For such a small animal it sure could make a racket.

"Wha-s tha-?," Luxa asked groggily as she lifted her head off of Gregor's lap.

Hazard, who was now standing up staring at the small rat, was listening carefully. "She keeps saying 'look'?" He relayed.

Gregor wasn't sure how Hazard knew it was female but he trusted the kid's ability to talk to Gnawers so this had to be close enough, right?

"Look at what?" Hazard asked.

"I'm not sure," Gregor said as he stood up. Crossing the room quickly, Gregor made his way to the window. The moment Gregor got close the rat became silent and sprinted away into the dark. Perplexed Gregor looked out the window.

From this window Gregor could see the street in front of the building. So his eyes naturally landed on his fathers car. His mom had just slammed the passengers side door and turned to enter the building.

Gregor had no clue as to how the rat knew what his parents looked like but he knew that she might have just saved Gregor's skin.

"It's my mom, Luxa we have to leave right now!" Gregor said as he sprinted over to the table and grabbed the flashlight he had left there earlier that evening.

"Now?" Luxa said as she sat up and stretched her neck. "Are you sure?" She asked as she looked back at him with glassy eyes.

"Yes, she'll be up any minute now." Gregor said quickly. Luxa just blinked a few times in response and nodded.

Hazard helped her to her feet and hugged her. "Be safe, Luxa," he said with a sad expression.

"I will be," Luxa reassured him. "I shall send for you as soon as the palace is safe again. Fly you high, Hazard." She said, glancing up at Gregor as he opened the front door.

"Fly you high," Hazard mimicked her as she followed Gregor.

As they entered the hall and started walking quickly towards the east stairwell. Gregor hoped that his mother would take the stairs closest to the front door and not the corner stairs.

"I'm sorry we had to leave so quickly," Gregor said quietly as they entered the stairwell.

"I know," Luxa said sleepily. "I am just going to miss this place, I always wondered what it would be like to spend a day in the Overland. I just never really thought it would be as it was."

"Maybe you can come and visit again sometime," Gregor said halfheartedly, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to.

"Yeah," she smirked at him as he glanced over his shoulder. "And I am sure the firelands shall freeze within my lifetime as well."

The two teenagers slipped into the laundry room and over to the grate. Gregor was overjoyed when he could hear the currents blowing faintly below.

"Ready?" Gregor asked.

"Ready." Luxa replied as Gregor helped her through the grate and she dropped out of sight.

Looking around Gregor took a deep breath, followed her into the grate and felt the world beneath him open up.

Gregor turned on the flashlight as he fell and pointed it towards the ground. He could see Luxa approaching the bottom but something didn't seem right. She was moving faster than Gregor remembered the fall being. The currents were subsiding and Gregor could feel himself speeding up.

Gregor watched as Luxa fell the last few feet and landed on her feet stumbling over and grabbing her abdomen. Gregor twirled around in midair trying to find the best way to land but as he feet hit the ground he felt himself fall onto his side and everything when black.

…

Gregor's eyes opened to see nothing but darkness. His head felt like it was splitting open as he regained consciousness. He felt warm hands against his chest, shaking him. "Gregor!" Luxa's voice seemed distant and frantic. "Gregor!" She called out to him again.

This time Gregor felt a sharp pain in his side as she shook him. His lungs let out a grunt of discomfort as he started to sit up.

"Gregor! are you ok?" Luxa asked in panic. "I thought you had lost your light!" She said as she moved her hands up is chest and over his shoulders. In the darkness Luxa moved blindly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Gregor responded as he sat up fully and propped himself up with one arm as he wrapped the other one around Luxa's waist. "I may not have lost my light but I definitely lost my flashlight."

"When you hit the ground I saw it fly out of your hand. The moment it hit the ground it made a really bright light and then everything went dark," Luxa explained.

"We'll be ok, I know the way to Regalia. Even in the dark." Gregor tried to reassure her. "How's your side feel?"

"Do not worry about me. I am not the one that fell unconscious," Luxa said furiously as she separated herself from him. "Do not _ever_ do that to me again!" she exclaimed.

"Luxa, I'm fine. I promise. I just hit the ground a little harder than I was expecting to," Gregor responded, a little surprised at how freaked out Luxa was. "How long was I even out for?"

"A few hours at the least. I had no way of waking you and no way of finding help," Luxa's breaking slowed back to a steadier rate.

"I'm sorry Luxa," Gregor said quietly as they sat still in the darkness.

Although she couldn't see him, Gregor's echolocation allowed him to see her as clear, if not clearer, than any flashlight could've. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted forward. Gregor leaned closer to her and pressed his forehead against hers.

Gregor knew that this was neither the time nor the place for it, but it was also too hard to ignore any longer. Gregor tilted his head just enough to kiss Luxa's lips. Without hesitation Luxa was kissing him back. Gregor could feel the rager like sensation creeping through his veins just like the first time they had kissed in the museum, years ago. As their lips parted the air seemed to thicken with silence.

It was moments before either of them spoke.

"I-", Gregor started.

"I know," Luxa interrupted him. "I never stopped either."

Gregor could see she was smiling. But not an entirely happy smile. There was a sadness to it, but Gregor knew he reflected the same emotions in his expression. The only difference was that she couldn't see him.

Luxa leaned forward kissed Gregor, again, softly before moving to her feet. "We should probably start towards Regalia," She said as she helped Gregor to his feet.

"Yeah," Gregor said as he entwined his fingers with hers before starting to lead her in the direction of Regalia. They moved slowly through the silence and darkness as their minds began to wander.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter. As always please rate and review. Any and all feedback is welcome. Enjoy your Thanksgiving festivities.  
**

 **-Ssi**


	25. Chapter 25

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on it. If you like the story I'll keep chapters coming. If not keep it to yourself, please don't hate on it. If you find any errors, whether it be spelling, grammar or anything else please just let me know. I've been reading many of the fanfictions on this site but I just wanted to add my own to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles or any of the characters, save the ones that I will be adding. Both the Underland Chronicles and the characters within belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **-Ssi**

* * *

Luxa released Gregor's hand as a light erupted somewhere from the dark tunnels. As the light got closer it split into two separate torches being carried by Mareth and Perdita, flying on their individual bonds.

"Luxa! Gregor!" Mareth exclaimed. "We were just on our way to see how you were mending."

Perdita smiled as they landed in front of the two of them, "can we assume by your return that you are mended?"

"Yes," Luxa started as she stepped forward, tripping. Luxa wheezed painfully as she steadied herself, grabbing her injuries. "More or less."

"By that she means, 'more less than more'," Gregor explained. "We were forced to come back a little early, but she's on her feet at least."

Mareth had an uneasy expression but his voice didn't mirror it. "Well we are happy to have you home at long last," he said as Perdita extended a hand to help Luxa climb onto her flier. "You as well, Gregor. Thank you for returning." He smiled as he extended his own hand towards Gregor to help him climb onto Andromeda's back.

"Greetings again, Overlander," Andromeda purred as she lifted into the air and followed behind Perdita and her bond.

"Hey, Andromeda!" Gregor replied.

Mareth must've silently communicated for Andromeda to slow her flight, because Perdita and Luxa began to move farther and farther away from them. "We must speak, Gregor. Before we enter the palace." His voice was quiet even though they were alone in the tunnels.

"What's wrong?" Gregor asked.

Mareth chose his next words carefully, "Perdita and I took measures after you left... to keep certain things in the dark to the Regalian public."

"Yeah," Gregor stated obviously. "You didn't want them to know that Luxa was injured and in the Overland."

"There was one more thing," Mareth exhaled slowly. "Only Perdita and I and our bonds know about this one. Gregor, we tore down the last prophecy."

"You what?" Gregor asked in disbelief.

He pulled a small scroll from his pocket and handed it to Gregor. "This is one of two scrolls that we copied the prophecy onto before burying it with the rest of the ruble." Mareth said as he handed the scroll to Gregor.

"I don't understand, why would you do that? It was the last of Sandwiches words to your people?" Gregor asked, drenched in confusion.

"Think about it Gregor, if the Regalian people were told of that prophecy they would panic. They would ask why that particular prophecy was hidden, and why it was the the only one left. They would think that he abandoned them. And most importantly his last words to them would have been about the death of their queen… at the end of her family tree as it is." Mareth said solemnly.

Gregor swallowed deeply as the words echoed in his head… _Or like the Peacemaker, your love shall fall dead_. "He never says her by name."

"Nevertheless, they would figure it out sooner or later. We had no other choice." He explained as they flew over the city towards High Hall. "Did you tell Luxa of the prophecy?" Mareth pleaded.

"No," Gregor answered. "I couldn't bring myself to tell her."

"Good," Mareth replied. "I beg of you to keep that prophecy secret from her."

Gregor said nothing in response, but they both already knew that Gregor wouldn't tell Luxa.

As Andromeda landed in High Hall both Gregor and Mareth dismounted. Luxa and Perdita already stood there waiting for the two of them.

"The new counsel will be assembling soon. We must join with them." Perdita said.

"Back for less than a minute and the politics are already overwhelming," Luxa exhaled audibly as the quartet started walking towards one of the hallways.

"Actually, Gregor, I am going to have to ask that you remain outside of the counsel room for this." Perdita stated in a usual stony voice. In response to Gregor's expression she continued "This is not to disrespect you, but I would like to keep some distance between the two of you for now. The counsel already knows that you took Luxa to the Overland, we would rather them talk about you today and leaving you out of the situation entirely will make that easier." She explained before turning to keep walking.

"She is right," Mareth added quietly, "I am sorry Gregor." he said before following her.

"Yeah," Gregor responded, knowing they were right. "Have fun," he added to Luxa.

"I am sure I will not be having fun, you are lucky that you do not have to join," Luxa smirked at Gregor as she turned away to follow Mareth and Perdita.

"Yeah," Gregor said to himself as he watched Luxa walk away from him once again. He half wished that they were still in the Overland so it was just him and her and nothing else to worry about. But that was selfish and he knew it. "Lucky me."

"Rumors spread now and again throughout the Underland. It is a wonder that your love for her never got out," a voice behind Gregor broke his thoughts.

He turned to see the white eyes of Iris staring at him. "How'd-" Gregor started before she cut him off.

"Without the use of my eyes I rely entirely on my other senses. An emotion like love is not as detectable as easily by sight as many may claim. Through sound and smell however it is far easier to detect." She explained simply. When they had first met Gregor had assumed she was just shy, but he knew now there was more to her than met the eye. "When you came to me asking to fly the two of you to the Overland, that is when I first got the idea. But just now the jump in your heartbeat merely looking at her is what really gave you away."

"What are you even still doing here?" Gregor lashed out a little harsher than he meant to.

Iris backed away a bit, lowering her head. "I did not mean to uncover your secrets, I am sorry. I only meant to… I am here because Mareth asked me to stay in the palace as a messenger for the time being." Iris continued, "I promise I will not tell anyone."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, it's just not an easy subject to talk about," Gregor tried to explain. "Especially with Underlanders, to them I'm just an outsider… meaning I would have no future with her."

"I understand what it means to be an outsider," Iris tried to relate with Gregor as he rolled his eyes. "I may not be an Overlander, but I am a runt." She said. "When you are born blind, you are branded an outsider for life."

"I'm sorry," Gregor repeated, getting a wrong feeling that he said sorry too many times.

"For what?" Iris purred. "Being the only one in this city that does not treat me as an outsider." She laughed quietly.

Gregor was happy that that road went both ways.

…

Gregor sat on the couch looking towards the fireplace in the royal chambers of the palace. The small crystal fish sparkled in the small amount of light that shown through the room.

"I would have thought they had given you your own room," Luxa said as she walked into the room.

Her eyes drooped as she stumbled towards the couch. Luxa slumped into the couch next to Gregor, holding her injuries once again.

"They did, but I wanted to see you after the meeting. How's your stomach feeling?" Gregor asked as Luxa leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Never better," she lied as she closed her eyes and kicked off her sandals.

Gregor wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she kicked her feet up onto the couch. "Are you sure you're ok, Luxa."

"No," Luxa replied quietly. "Coming back to the politics and war is far worse than these injuries though. I- I half wish that you and I were still in the Overland..." she breathed heavily. "I know it is a horrible thing for me to say, I just-"

"It's not horrible," Gregor tried to calm her. "I know it's hard but we can get through this. You're the strongest person I know and I know that you will get through this… and if you need any help at all, I'll be here for you."

Luxa nodded but said nothing. Gregor listened as her heartbeat slowed and her breath lengthened. He knew that her being tossed back into the chaos of the counsel, on top of her wounds, make her unsure of herself, but with time to heal he knew for a fact that she would be strong enough to lead her people to victory over Vellac.

He just hoped that he'd be as strong as her when the time came. He couldn't lose her again.

* * *

 **It's absolutely amazing thinking that the last time I uploaded a chapter was at Thanksgiving. I've been thinking about a lot lately and i wasn't sure how to get this story to where i wanted it to go. I hope Luxa isn't too out of character in it, i wanted to show her in a place of...weakness?... before the next chapter. (The Toast Ninja, I can't PM you so I'm adding it here, I've made sure all the Underland characters don't use contractions and speak a bit more formally and have their own phrases that equated to some of the Overlanders. I could pretend that Luxa in this chapter just got used to the way Gregor/company spoke while she was in the Overland, and I'll chalk it up to that, but in reality it's because the last few chapters have all been written and uploaded between 11PM and 4AM when my mind is occasionally mushy) I hope you enjoy the chapter. As always please rate and review. Any and all feedback is welcome.  
**

 **-Ssi**


	26. Chapter 26

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on it. If you like the story I'll keep chapters coming. If not keep it to yourself, please don't hate on it. If you find any errors, whether it be spelling, grammar or anything else please just let me know. I've been reading many of the fanfictions on this site but I just wanted to add my own to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles or any of the characters, save the ones that I will be adding. Both the Underland Chronicles and the characters within belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **-Ssi**

* * *

Gregor's eyes flung open quickly as his breathing slowed. Another night plagued with bad dreams left him more tired than the prior evening. Luxa was laying on the couch beside him. Her eyes were already open staring up at him.

"Are you okay?" Luxa asked.

"Never better," Gregor repeated her phrase to him from the night before.

"Nightmare?" She asked as she stood up and stretched as much as she could before cringing.

Gregor neither confirmed nor denied it as he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ares?" Luxa continued to berate him with questions. He could hear the hesitation in her voice.

"Yeah," he lied easily. His nightmares had not been about Ares that night… but about her. Though, he had plenty of nightmares about Ares in nights prior. "Where are you going?" He asked as she made it clear she was about to leave.

"The war counsel is going to convene shortly, if I were to not be there they would surely kill me," Luxa explained as she leaned over and kissed Gregor's cheek. "When you get the chance please join me, I cannot go through any more meetings without help."

Gregor smiled as he stood up, "yeah, sure. I'll join you."

"Eh, give me a moment before you join," Luxa stated. "We would not want the counsel to get any ideas."

Gregor was about to argue but realized that she was right. The new counsel apparently wasn't a big fan of Gregor for taking Luxa to the Overland. He could only imagine how they would react to finding out that he and their Queen had… whatever they had.

He nodded as she left the room.

When Gregor entered the war room the discussion had started without him so he made sure to position himself in the back corner next to Mareth.

Luxa glanced up at him from the other side of the stone table but continued speaking. "How many?"

"Our estimate puts at least a couple hundred gnawers and six or seven hundred men that were once among our armies," one of the older men around the table replied.

Gregor could see the concern in Luxa's eyes but her voice was solid. "And they have all taken residence at the Fount?" She queried.

"No, my Queen, those are merely the forces that we can account for on the outer sections of the city. Vellac and his stronger forces must be hidden somewhere closer to the center of the city."

The little color that was in Luxa's face left. "Stronger forces? Just how many men do we still have?"

Faces around the room looked around at each other with unease. "Less than two hundred."

Silence fell around the room as everyone glanced around the room waiting for someone to speak.

Mareth cleared his throat, "Our numbers may be few, but we still have one hidden weapon."

The older man shook his head, "Having one rager will not change change the outcome of these odds."

"This one rager," Mareth motioned towards Gregor, "above being the best fighter in all of Regalia, is an icon of hope for the Regalian army and an icon of fear for Vellac's men."

Another man spoke up immediately, "The Warrior died years ago in the eyes of Regalia. He holds little sway anymore. Our armies morale will be altered more by Vellac than that Overlander," he motioned at Gregor.

An older woman added into the mix, "besides, as far as the counsel can remember, the Warrior was not even able to follow orders. He will never be a leader amongst us."

Gregor looked towards Luxa. She didn't seem to be listening. Her head was bowed slightly and her eyes were in deep concentration. Gregor assumed that although he was allowed listen in this meeting they would not be happy if he contributed to it, so as hard as it was, he stayed quiet.

Perdita came to his rescue, "Gregor is an exceptional soldier and will be an outstanding leader. Every single man and woman that fights for Regalia looks up to him and we will stand behind him."

"This is preposterous," the woman exclaimed. "One does not wake up one day and decide to lead an army, he has not been trained for such things and he has not had experience in such things."

Luxa cleared her throat and the room went silent. "Gregor, would you please leave us for a moment?" Gregor opened his mouth to argue but the look in her eyes kept him silent. She looked stressed and scared and almost overwhelmed. None of which Gregor could remember her looking like very often at all.

"Sure," Gregor took a deep breath and headed for the door. "If you need me I'll be in the High Halls."

Gregor paced back and forth near the balcony. He had no idea why Luxa had removed him from the meeting but it couldn't have been good. After they had mentioned the size of their armies, that had been when she started to look concerned. He wasn't sure why that seemed to bother her so much. Yes they were outnumbered but weren't they nearly always outnumbered? What was different this time around?

"Gregor." his name made him spin immediately to face Iris.

"Oh," Gregor replied, "Hey Iris, what're you doing here?" He said trying not to sound too stressed himself.

"I was summoned by the Queen," she answered.

"Luxa? Why?" Gregor asked in confusion.

Iris tilted her head, "I know not. When I saw you here I thought that maybe you would know?"

"I truly have no idea," Gregor answered.

Luxa caught the edge of Gregor's eye as she entered the High Halls being followed by Mareth and Perdita.

"What are you planning Luxa?" Gregor could hear Perdita asking as they walked towards him and the white bat.

"Whatever it is, please take a moment to think it over before you act," Mareth pleaded with her.

"You, Flier!" Luxa addressed Iris quickly and bluntly.

"Yes Queen Luxa?" Iris asked as she bowed her head formally.

"Luxa, wha-" Gregor started before he was cut off.

"Do you know the passage to the Overland near the Waterway?" Luxa asked.

"Of course," Iris responded immediately. "Why?"

Luxa ignored her question and focused on Gregor. He knew something was wrong. She stared into his eyes for a moment before moving toward him and embracing him. As comforting as it was, it was equally as unnerving. Not nearly as unnerving, however, as her next words.

Luxa whispered just loud enough for him to hear, and no one else. "I am sorry Gregor… But one of us has to live." Before Gregor could do or say anything Luxa turned on her heels and started walking away quickly. "Guards," she yelled before Gregor could follow her, "arrest the Overlander!"

"What?" Mareth and Perdita shouted at the same time as Gregor. The guards surrounded Gregor immediately.

"Stand down soldiers!" Perdita ordered but none of them listened.

Mareth drew his sword and stepped in front of Gregor. "Stand down!" He repeated Perdita's order. When it was clear that they ignored the lesser order again Mareth looked over his shoulder at Gregor. "Run!"

Gregor watched Luxa disappear into the crowd without as much as a glance over her shoulder and he swore to himself. "Jump, Overlander," Iris called out to him as she lifted into the air quickly.

Gregor weighed the options in his head for the fifth or sixth time before he turned towards the balcony and vaulted over it. Iris caught Gregor immediately and soared over Regalia.

Screaming out in rage Gregor slammed his fist into the sides of his head and tried to breath deeply. He had no idea what to do. He knew why she had done it too, she had even used his own words against him. But that was different, he told himself. He was protecting her after he had already known he was a dead man walking. She was now trying to protect him by practically sacrificing herself on top of ever man, woman and child in Regalia. She knew they needed him! How could she do something like that.

Gregor looked down as he tried to calm the rager side of him that seemed to be boiling inside. The water below calmed him for a moment. The soft wave that slowly crashed aside the rocky walls. The light was gone but he could see clearly in the dark. "Where are we going?" he asked Iris.

"The Waterway, Luxa made it fairly clear that she wanted me to take you back to the Overland, did she not," She answered.

"We're not going to the Waterway and I'm not going to the Overland!" Gregor said sternly.

"But Luxa-", Iris started.

"I don't care what Luxa wanted," Gregor's voice was stony as the words of the new prophecy echoed in his head. "If I leave now, Luxa is dead for sure. I'm not leaving." Gregor said forcefully, not to scare Iris but to make certain she understood where he stood on the matter.

After a moment of silence she spoke again, "Where, then, are we going?"

"The Fount," Gregor responded immediately and then thought for a moment longer. "But first… we have to make a quick stop."

* * *

 **This wasn't the fastest chapter but I'm happy that it was faster to get out than the last few. I'm sorry is Luxa still seems a bit out of character but i think you can see why and understand that she even acted similar to this at the end of book 4 when she told Gregor she wouldn't blame him if he went back home. Either way she may be just a bit out of character but i think it suits her to show this side of her if even just for a moment around Gregor. I hope you enjoy the chapter. As always please rate and review. Any and all feedback is welcome.  
**

ScourgeofshadowsKarx **thank you for letting me know about that mix up, I feel rather unintelligent and I'll use the excuse that it was darn near 4 AM when I "posted" this chapter.**

 **-Ssi**


	27. Chapter 27

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on it. If you like the story I'll keep chapters coming. If not keep it to yourself, please don't hate on it. If you find any errors, whether it be spelling, grammar or anything else please just let me know. I've been reading many of the fanfictions on this site but I just wanted to add my own to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles or any of the characters, save the ones that I will be adding. Both the Underland Chronicles and the characters within belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **-Ssi**

* * *

Iris touched down in the middle of the cave system softly. "I believe this is the place you spoke of."

Gregor took a deep breath, "It is."

"Can you see it?" Iris queried, tilting her head.

"yeah," he replied. "Echolocation... One of the few things I learned down here."

"Not many humans have taken the time to learn a skill like that," She turned her head towards Gregor as he dismounted.

"I wasn't really trained by the humans," Gregor smirked. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Iris bowed her head slightly before Gregor turned and started walking through the narrow tunnels. The thick smell of rotten eggs filled his nostrils as he reached his senses out into the darkness. It had been years since he had roamed these tunnels but last time he had found himself in this place he didn't have echolocation to help him. Back then he had relied solely on Ares to guide him.

"How was Virginia?" asked a deep world weary voice from the darkness.

"Didn't really agree with me," Gregor smiled as he turned towards the voice. "Want to tell me why you left?"

"Didn't really agree with me," The voice mimicked as Ripred moved into the cave through an adjacent tunnel. His voice was forced as he spoke the conjunction.

"You know your friends are still out there… fighting," Gregor said gloomily.

"They are fools," he growled, "every last one of them."

"Why?"

"Can you not see it boy! Even when peace is at hand they cannot simply be happy! They must fight and whine like pups squealing over a slab of meat," he breathed deeply. "I tried to be the peacemaker… But peace is a useless task."

"So you just stopped trying?" Gregor tried hard to imagine his old mentor and friend in this current position. He just seemed so different.

"I have spent years trying, wasting my life away," Ripred responded. "Enough of my time has been wasted for those fools."

Gregor was amazed, "those fools are your friends, Ripred, and they need you as much as you need them."

Ripred snarled, "I need no one, I have lived on my own as an outcast for most of my life. I can take care of myself." His voice echoed throughout the chamber as he moved around Gregor.

Gregor paused, _was Ripred scared? Scared of getting too close to people?_ "Maybe you did, but you have a family again that I know you care abo-" Ripred's paw struck Gregor's side bluntly knocking him off his feet. Gregor rolled back to his feet and was nose to nose with the scarred face of his old friend.

"My family is dead, boy!" He growled deeply, blowing warm breath against Gregor's face. The feeling made Gregor a tad unsettled.

"Then why did you send those rats to spy on Luxa and me in the Overland?" Gregor asked without any sign of discomfort while standing inches away from the other rager.

Ripred's eyes narrowed but he remained silent as he turned away and crept back into the depths of his cave.

"You can't pretend that that was mutual need. Whether that was for me or Luxa, you were keeping an eye on us. Doesn't sound like someone that stopped caring," he continued.

"It matters very little what I care, they will all kill each other whether I am present or not." His voice once again drifted through the darkness.

"Are you really telling me that your friend getting stabbed in her own home doesn't make you angry? Doesn't make you want revenge?" Gregor's own blood started to boil, _how had Ripred become so… so… well he had always been_ _a_ _stubborn jerk but not like this._

His voice softened, "You may be in love with her, boy, but she has only ever been an obnoxious companion to me."

"You love her too. Not in the same way, but I know you do Ripred, and she needs you. They all need you… and so do I," Gregor finished his thought.

Ripred mulled over his words in the silence for a few moments before asking a question he had many times before, "do you have plan?"

"I know they're camped out at the Fount so that's where we'll go," Gregor felt good about the answer but heard in Ripred's voice that he had been wrong to answer with it.

"That is not a plan, That is barely a notion of a plan. And there is no 'we', I will not be joining you." Ripred's comment knocked the grin of Gregor's face, who had thought he was starting to win him over.

"Then what's your plan? Sit around here in the dead lands and start rotting in your own pity?"

"It is solace, not pity. Now leave, Gregor. the Fount is a fair ways away and you will want to make the first move if you have any chance of not getting yourself killed."

" _You cannot let this madness spread, or like the Peacemaker, your love shall fall dead_ ," Gregor repeated the words that had been echoing in his mind for the last week. "Sandwich had a hidden prophecy… thats what it said."

Ripred said nothing in response but stopped moving away.

"I know you think he was a crazy old man, and yeah he kind of was but he predicted everything and in this prophecy he referred to me by name. Not an Overlander, not the Warrior, by name..." Gregor breathed deeply, "I can't lose her and I need your help."

Ripred's voice was quiet but Gregor heard him word for word. "You may have been a cruddy pupil but if you are anywhere near the rager you were, last we met… you wont need the help of an old gnawer."

Gregor stared blankly into the darkened cave as Ripred vanished into the dark past Gregor's echolocation. Gregor knew that if he tried to follow Ripred, he wouldn't be able to find him.

Gregor wasn't sure which was more likely, Ripred turning his back on everyone, or Ripred practically complementing him.

The old warrior pivoted on his heel and turned back towards the tunnel he had entered from and slowly made his way back to Iris. "Should I assume whatever you had planned did not go so well?"

"Did you really hear that from over here?" Gregor sounded surprised.

"No," Iris responded simply, "you just look peeved."

"Ah, yeah. I'm doing great," the sarcasm was obvious in his voice. "Looks like we're back to being on our own."

Gregor didn't know what else to say so he remained silent in the dark tunnels of the dead lands. It seemed that Iris was on a similar train of thought because she too was deadly quiet.

"I don't know what to do?" Gregor's voice echoed through the cave dully.

"Do you still wish to go to the Fount?" Iris asked.

Gregor took a moment to comprise his thoughts, "Yes…" he said solemnly, "but I'm not sure how, I thought with… my- my friend, that we would be able to. But honestly, without him I don't think I can fight them all alone."

It was a moment before Iris responded, "You are not alone."

"I can't ask you to fight Iris," Gregor said immediately. "I am grateful for your help but once we get close I must ask you to return to Regalia."

"Would you not be more deadly in the air?" She questioned.

"It doesn't matter how deadly I would be," Gregor's heart ached. "I could only fight with one like that. Ares was a friend and a partner, I couldn't fight with another like that and without a rider you would likely be killed. I'm sorry but once we get close you cannot stay." Gregor said somewhat forcefully.

"I understand…" her voice gave him a sting of remorse but he knew it was for the best.

"Can I ask you one favor however?" Gregor felt his voice sounded much younger and less torn.

"Anything."

"When you get back to Regalia- Can you… that is do you think you can tell her…" Gregor tried to find the right words. "Can you tell her, I-" But there were no words.

"I shall tell her, Gregor." Iris answered, not needed to be told who or what.

Gregor felt a sad smile creep among his lips. He wasn't sure if he would be able to leave his next fight intact. But, he new for certain if this was to be his end, he would share that fate with Vellac. That red haired traitor had signed his own death wish the moment he had stabbed… her.

* * *

 **This code is a bit different from the last few... It isn't just the tree of transmission and it isn't code of claw... If you wish to read it you'll have to crack the code itself. If you do solve the code I ask that you not release it in the reviews section, if you'd like to answer the code or ask questions about it please message me privately or post your answer as a review using the same code so as we keep it secret from those who have yet to crack it. Grab a pencil and paper!  
**

 **The keyword is... / \ . / \ . / . \ / . / / . / / . | \ | ...  
**

 **| \ . | | \ \ ... | | \ \ . | \ \ . | | \ ... | | \ . | / / . \ ... \ \ . | | | ... | | \ . | \ . | /. | \ \ ... \ / . \ \ . | | | | . | \ . | / \ ... \ / . | | \ . / . | | / . | / / ...  
**

 **| \ . | / \ . | / \ ... | \ | . / . | / / . | | /. / \ ... | \ . | / / . \ ... / | . / / . | | \ . | | \ . | / / . / \ ... | / | . / / . / \ . | | \ \ ... | | . | | \ ... / \ . | / \ . | \\. / . | / / ...  
**

 **| | \ \ . | \ \ . / . / \ ... | | | \ . | \ . \ / ... | | | \ . / . | / \ . | / \ ... | / \ . / . | \ | . | | \ . | / \ . | | | | ... | | \ . | / / . \ ... / . | / / ... / \ . | | \ \ . \ / . / . | | | . | | \ ...  
**

 **/ \ . \ \ ... | | / / . \ \ . | | \ \ . | | \ ... | / / . \ \ . | | | \ ... | | | . \ \ . \ / ... | | | \ . | \ \ . / . | / . | \ \ ... | / \ . \ \ . | | / / . | | \ . \ / ... / \ . | \ \ . | \ . | / \ . | / \ ... | / \ . \ \ . / \ . | | \ ... | | \ \ . | \ \ . | | \ . / . \ / ... | / \ . / . | | | . | | \ ...**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter. As always please rate and review. Any and all feedback is welcome.**

 **-Ssi'ruuk**


End file.
